Exacting Change
by AxidentlGoddess
Summary: They say the sins of the father are visited on the sons...but why in the world did they have to drag her into it? Someone is after revenge and somehow Kagome gets dragged right smack into the middle of it. Now they're stuck in a game no one knows the rule
1. Prologue

**Exacting Change **

A/N: Welcome to my first full length S/K story! I've been planning this for a bit, but of course the hardest part is just sitting down and writting it. Ah well, we must all suffer for our art. AAAnnnyyhooo...on with the prologue!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do not own Kagome. I do not own Sesshomaru. I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's stories. I do not own the Hope Diamond. I do not own a McLarin. I do not own the world...yet.

Summery: They say the sins of the father are visited on the sons...but why in the world did they have to drag her into it? Someone is after revenge and _somehow_ Kagome gets dragged right smack into the middle of it. Now they're stuck in a game no one knows the rules to with a plot devised by a madman. And somehow they have to bring it all to an end before Sesshomaru goes mad! (RatedT for now, but as this is plotted to be a long story the rating may change.)

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Two pairs of eyes stared at the board lying before them taking in everything and nothing at once. Their concentration was so great that it could no longer be felt, it just was. At first glance it appeared to be a game board of some kind, perhaps something a little like chess. First glance would not be wrong. It was a game, a game older than time itself, a game that has been before there was. The board was vast and yet small in comparison to the game itself, existing everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was complex. So much so that the rules could not be taught, they must be known. And yet there was nothing simpler. Contradiction at its truest form.

"The players appear to all be in place," the first voice said. It was a surprisingly light voice, considering all that was behind it. And if one listened closely one could hear the dry humor that seemed laced through it, as though every little irony it encountered amused it.

The eyes belonging to the voice that had not yet spoken flicked up briefly. They were not normal eyes, a shade that seemed most unnatural to the casual observer. Once again, the casual observer would not be wrong. There was nothing about those glowing, azure eyes that one would call normal, nor the one they belonged to. He was one of the rarest of all beings, one of the most powerful Guardians in existence. Even still, his eyes were nothing compared to the ones they gazed into.

His companion's eyes held no pupil, iris, or white. Instead they were all black, blanketed with pinpricks of light shining from their depth. They were all the starry night sky, light within the dark, dark behind the light. And while he and his kind were rare, the owner of these celestial orbs was one of a kind.

The azure eyed one was the younger of the pair, though not by much. That is, if time meant anything to the two companions.

Finally, the azure eyes flicked down. "Indeed," a deep, smooth voice replied.

The other's brow crinkled slightly. "You are worried," the first voice said, sounding a little surprised even to his own ears.

"I always worry. It's my nature."

"I made your nature. I have never known you to worry so much about an outcome like this."

The other paused slightly. "An outcome has never mattered so much to me before."

A smile touched the eternal face of the first one, warm and yet hinting at that ironic amusement that seemed ever present. A hand reached out and settled on the other's shoulder. "You have done well."

"But is it enough?"

The first one sighed. "That is something that can never be known, not until the outcome presents itself."

"But what if it's not?"

"Then we move from there."

"But what if…"

"One night while I lay thinking here, some What-Ifs crawled inside my ear. They danced and partied all night long and sang their little 'What If' song."

The other paused at the interruption. "That was childish. You used to quote great philosophers, now you're quoting Shel Silverstein?"

"One of the greatest of them all."

The other rolled his strange eyes. His companion had a knack for the absurd. Appropriate, all things considered. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"Yes. You know as well as I do that they can only be placed, led to where they are. They must make the choices for themselves. But you have done the best you could with the tasks I gave you. And you have done very well, indeed."

The other sighed and stared down at the board, ignoring his companion's amused and starry gaze in favor of making sure everything was truly in place. Yes, things were arranged as best they could be. Now he would have to just sit and see how they played it. A slight smile touched his lips. If all went as he thought it would then those 'What-ifs' would be silenced forever.

_Now__, to roll the die…_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yes, yes, I know it's a bit confusing and doesn't seem to make much sense...but it's not supposed to right now. I know, so comforting, isn't it? And yes, rather short, but I promise there will be lots, lots more!

Now, please excuse me. I find I must go trip and fall on the gorgeous guy that just walked by my window. Ja ne!


	2. Ch 1: And So it Begins

A/N: Ahhh...a much longer chapter. I feel so much better now. I hate posting short ones, it makes my left little toe ache. Do you know how annoying that is? Anyway, I know it seems to have nothing to do with the prologue, but there will be an eventual tie in with all of this...I promise. ;D I'm all about the work up.

Disclaimer: No, despite popular belief, I do not own any part of the Inuyasha story. (Unless you count my DVDs, which are currently living at my sister's. Grrr.) Neither do I own any of Yu Yu Hakasho, though I appear to be currently stealing Kurama for my nefareous purposes. The true question you should be asking yourself is...what, can't she come up with her own frickin' characters?

And as you will most likely notice...I am a fan of italics. I use them as a tool in my writing to get things across in the correct manner quite frequently. I use them to display thoughts, and in this chapter, flashbacks. Hopeful it's pretty obvious when they're being used for what, but if not, let me know and I'll see if I can't make things more clear. Ja ne!

**

* * *

**

**And So it Begins…**

Kagome hauled herself over the edge of the well, dropping her bag on the ground with a sigh. One thing she could say about traveling back and forth through the well…she'd definitely increased her upper-body strength. It was amazing what lugging seventy odd pounds of stuff straight up a twenty foot wall could do for a body. Add that to the massive amounts of walking, running, fighting, and getting tossed around by various nasties and she had _aced_ gym. Granted, that was the only class she had aced.

Kagome sighed as she slumped against the rim. Man, that last year had been more than difficult. She'd managed to graduate middle school and make it to high school…barely. As it was, it was a good thing that her grandfather happened to know the principle of the high school she was supposed to go to…otherwise they might never have accepted her. Funny, that. Usually her grandfather and his 'connections' only got her in more trouble. Then again, his 'connections' usually proved to be some dried demon part or another. There were times when she wondered if she'd ever met any of them. For once, though, it had paid off. She'd been allowed to graduate middle school with almost the worst grades in her class. That had been a bit of a surprise. There had actually been a guy with worse grades and attendance than her. Then again, there were rumors that he was in a coma.

But now, well, let's just say that senior high school was way different than junior high school. Her first year traveling through time she'd managed to kind of sneak her way through that last year of junior high and had mistakenly thought that it wouldn't be that hard as she moved up. Silly Kagome. The high school entrance exams alone had nearly killed her. She'd managed to limp along her first year, thanks to her friends, but last year had been a doosey. And now she had one more to go…Yippee.

She sighed again, but this time with a touch of a smile on her lips as she remembered the party she had just come from. It was her eighteenth birthday, that was why she had gone back home…well, that and find out if she was going to be held back a year. The party had been small and pleasant, just family really, and the gifts had been thoughtful. Her mother had gotten a her a couple of outfits more suited to the Feudal Era so she wouldn't stand out quite so much, but had thoughtfully gotten ones that would be more suited to someone not used wearing the constricting fashion. And they weren't miko garb, which made Kagome more than a little happy. Not that she minded it, it was some of the most comfortable kind of clothing she'd come across since she got here. What she minded was the way people kept confusing her with a certain undead former incarnation. Instead, it was more like Inuyasha's outfit, though slightly more feminized. There were pants that were comfortably tight on her thighs and loosened up at the knee to draw back in at the ankle. It had a haori-like top that crossed over her front and instead of tucking in hung down slightly to about mid-thigh and was slit at the hip to allow movement. It was sleeveless, though there was also an undershirt that could be worn with it that was really more of a long sleeve stretchy T so the sleeves wouldn't get in the way…good for warm and cool weather. There were also boots that were a soft but durable leather with a nicely modern sole meant for traction. Her mother had even been so thoughtful as to include an arm guard for her archery work that was simply decorated with silver vines. There were four complete versions of the outfit too, so she'd have some choice; one was white with green leaves seeming to blow across it, another a light blue with pink sakura blossoms, a third was red with black dragons winding down it, and a forth was simple, unadorned black. In case she ever needed to be sneaky, her mother said with a grin. Kagome had shaken her head and smiled…her mother had been watching too many James Bond movies lately.

Her brother, Souta, had given her a bracelet he said he found at a bazaar. She had to admit it was beautiful. Its metal looked like silver, but almost more liquid, and it flowed in a delicate winding pattern that reminded her of wind. In the center was a large blue stone of some kind that would have looked like a crystal if it weren't opaque. _:It's probably just glass:_ she thought, _:but then again…:_ She couldn't help it, there was something about it that was almost mesmerizing. Something…something on the tip of her brain. Almost like she had seen it somewhere before. Whatever it was, it was a beautiful gift. Souta said he'd been walking along with some friends and saw it out of the corner of his eye and as soon as he had gotten a good look at it, it was like he could already see it on her wrist. She'd protested that it was far too expensive a present, but he said the old, white haired woman had insisted he take it, especially after she found out it was for a birthday present for his older sister. She practically gave it to him.

Her grandfather decided to go somewhere in between practical and fanciful and got her a new bow. It was beautiful; a lacquered black with white grip and a coppery looking mettle at the tips that spread down slightly looking like flames. What Kagome liked best about it was that while it looked like a traditional bow it was made of modern composites so it was much stronger and much harder to break. He had also provided her with a new quiver and a set of arrows. She tried to protest that it was really too much, but he said a girl shouldn't have to go without accessories. Well, what girl could argue with that?

Most surprising of all, though, was what her friends had gotten her. Kagome felt the smile widen on her lips as she remembered this morning….

_Kagome sat in the western style café where she was supposed to be meeting her friends for a birthday brunch and sipped her coffee. Ahhh, coffee._

_If she could bless the west for anything, it would be for coffee. Sure, she liked tea as well as the next person, but there was just something about the robust flavor of coffee that got to her. Okay, so maybe it was the caffeine, but the fact was that she loved the stuff. _

_:Man, I have some really great friends: she mused happily to herself as she took another sip. It was true. Over the last three years they had done everything they could to help her. Kagome knew that they didn't really buy the reasons that her grandfather kept coming up with to explain her absences, but they never questioned it. Instead they did the best they could to make sure she kept caught up on her school work, comforted her when she was obviously upset, and all around lent her the support she needed to get through her strange and difficult life. Without even knowing why she needed it. They just gave, never seeming to expect anything in return. Yes, she had some really great friends._

_Friends whose approach she didn't notice during her musings until one of them cleared her throat. Kagome looked up and smiled over the brim of her mug seeing the three girls standing there. "Hey guys!"_

"_Kagome," Ari said and Kagome blinked at her seriousness, her smile starting to slip as she looked up into her friends' grave expressions. "Today is your eighteenth birthday. You are now an adult and as such must take on the burdens that such a thing brings. But as your friends we would not have you stand alone in such a task, so we offer you this gift."_

_Kagome looked on with one part unease at Ari's serious words and one part warmth that her friends would do something to try and ease her 'burdens' of adult hood. Yes, great friends._

_Granted, the unease grew as the girls shared a grin and mischievous glance before all stepping aside._

"_TA DA!" They all called at once, holding their arms out in their best Vana White impersonation to display…a man. They had gotten her a man. _

_:I revise my early position…:_

"_Um…guys…," Kagome started slowly, "not to be ungrateful, but please tell me you didn't get me a guy for my birthday."_

_All three blinked and Kagome noticed the man's lips twitch as he apparently caught on to what she meant first. Kagome bit back a glare. After all, her friends weren't his fault. Then again, he had decided to go along with it…_

"_OH!" Yuri caught on first, then rolled her eyes before plopping down in the seat next to Kagome, giggling. "Please, Kagome, why would we get you a boyfriend for a present? You have enough man problems as it is."_

_The other two seemed to catch on and giggled too, joining them at the table. "Yeesh, Kagome," Ari chuckled. "If you need help with anything, it is not getting a man. I mean, HOW many guys do you have after you right now? Five? Ten?"_

_Kagome blushed but rolled her eyes. "Three. Just three." The girls chuckled and she couldn't blame them. After all this time Hojo had not given up, Kouga still proclaimed his undying affections, and of course, there was still Inuyasha and that confusing mess. But he cared about her, she knew that. And she him. But still, it really was a ridiculous situation all the way around._

"_Kagome, this is Kurama," Ari started up again, gesturing to the young man. "He's at university and has agreed to be your tutor for the coming year."_

_Kagome blinked in surprise and looked around at her friends. Her what?_

"_Kagome," Aamaya started softly, "we know that these last two years have been really hard on you. Well, these last three years if you want to be technical. We thought you were doing okay, that we were able to do enough to help you get through it, but when you almost failed this last year…well…we thought maybe you needed more help than we could give. So we thought…"_

_Kagome felt her jaw drop and her eyes mist over. Position about face. The best, her friends were absolutely the best._

"_Miss Higarashi." _

_The quiet voice drew her out of her stunned appreciation and over to her new tutor. He was smiling softly at her and she took a moment to really look at him. She had to admit that he didn't look like your normal University student. He was handsome, she had to give him that, but his hair had been died red and was tied back in a ponytail reaching just past his shoulders. And he must have contacts in his eyes to make them that bright green color. Added to the uniform for one of Tokyo's most prestigious Universities he looked a little punk. Okay, so maybe he did look like a normal University student. _

"_Your friends told me about the problems you have been having," he started again, seeing that he had her attention. Kagome blushed and the young man smiled kindly, shaking his head. "It is nothing to be embarrassed about, Higarashi. You cannot be expected to be responsible for things outside of your control. In fact, your school should have made arrangements for you considering your condition. That is something I intend to rectify."_

_Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?"_

_Kurama's smile widened. "I mean that I intend to have them place you in something of an independent study program. I used to attend the same high school you now do and I still hold respect there. This way you will be able to take things at a pace more suited to your circumstances. And with me to tutor you I have every confidence that it will be allowed."_

_Kagome stared at him, wondering just what kind of award she could win for THIS fish impression. "Th-thank you!"_

_Kurama merely smiled at her, her friends grinning ear to ear. "No thanks are necessary, Higarashi. Now, I believe there is a birthday brunch to be had."_

Kagome gave a happy sigh this time, smiling at nothing in particular. Yup, good friends. The smile faded ever so slightly as she thought more about their gift. It wasn't that she wasn't happy with it or that she didn't appreciate it, but there was just something about this Kurama. Something that was niggling her brain. It had been that way all through brunch and the requisite shopping trip that had followed. Perhaps it was that he had actually seemed to enjoy shopping, that was weird enough in and of itself. Maybe he was gay. No, it wasn't that. It was almost like she should know him…or something about him. But whatever it was kept escaping her. She shook her head and put it on the back burner to simmer. It would come to her in time, it usually did. Right now she had other good friends to go see.

A slight twist came to her lips. Three years. Three years and she still had to fight to go home. She loved Inuyasha, or she was pretty sure she did, but there were times she just wanted to grab him by the ears and twist. _:I swear, he is the most frustrating creature in existence.:_ He hadn't wanted her to go. Hadn't seen the need. After all, it was just a birthday. Granted, as soon as the others had heard her reasons for wanting to go home they promptly overruled Inuyasha, clonked him on the head, wished her a happy birthday, and sent her on her way. Yup, good friends all around.

She had just pushed off the side of the well, slipping her bag, quiver, and bow over her shoulders when an unmistakable cry of terror reached her ears. Kagome blinked and turned towards it. It was faint, but there. The sense of youkai. Over the last three years she had been able to sense more than just the shards, though whether it was her powers that had grown or her ability to use them she couldn't really say. She didn't have much time to train them, and when she did there wasn't much Kaede could teach her. Other than the fact that Kagome's miko powers were somewhat off the norm. Mostly she had to trust her instincts and hope she didn't get killed.

Kagome bit her lip, every instinct telling her to go towards the cry, to help, to protect. But her logical side said she should go get her friends. They were too far to sense the trouble, if they hadn't been they would already be there. Her indecision snapped when another scream split the night. Before she really realized what she was doing her feet were running towards the scream, the instinct to help overpowering her reason. Her teeth gritted when she realized just what she was doing. _:Damn it, one day this is going to get me killed. Sure, miko's have a natural need to protect, but this is getting ridiculous.:_

A few moments later Kagome found herself at the edge of a clearing, looking down a slight slope to the origin of the call. There was a young village girl being attacked by two lower level youkai.

_:Funny:_ she noted absently _:there was a time I wouldn't have made the distinction.:_

The youkai were actually rather low level, two of what she tended to call 'yucky eye-worm things'. She was sure they had a name but no one had ever bothered to tell her what it was. They basically looked like what she called them—giant eyeballs attached to long worm-like bodies. She had no idea how they actually ate, seeing as they had no mouths. Maybe they just sort of…looked you up. But they could kill, she'd seen them do that before. And someone, somewhere had seemed to think that it would be that much more fun if they could fly. Well, nothing else about them made sense, so why the heck not. Sometimes Kagome wondered if these low level youkai had been made up of the bits and pieces that had been left over at the beginning of creation. Kind of a gigantic 'eh'.

Kagome watched as the girl tripped and one of the eye-worms dove at her. Without even thinking, Kagome dropped her backpack and notched an arrow, letting it fly in a bluish streak towards the monster. On impact the thing rose up in surprise and dissolved into a bluish explosion of dispelled youkai and miko energy. Kagome smirked to herself. Maybe she didn't need her friends on this one after all.

The other youkai paused and turned its giant eye on her, making Kagome freeze momentarily. Oh, yuck. The thing was absolutely hideous. She felt her lip curl on impulse and repressed the urge to shudder. Whoever decided this thing was a good idea needed a firm smack upside the head. She was snapped out of her horrified musings on the aesthetics of the universe, however, when the gigantic yuck charged her.

It was going too fast for her to be able to notch another arrow, so she stepped back and took a batter's stance. As soon at it was in range, she swung, striking the thing dead pupil with her bow. It reeled back with a strange, high pitched cry before it too exploded into a blue mist. Kagome propped her bow on her shoulders with a grin and shielded her eyes with one hand as though looking into the distance.

"And it's out of the park!" she cried. "Ladies and gentlemen, now that is a grand slam if I've seen one. The mikos win the pennant!"

* * *

Massoumo had watched the strange woman with the bow burst into the clearing and kill his two youkai pets with great interest. He had been planning to take that lost little village girl to serve his purposes, but this one may be much better. At first he and thought that she might be another youkai, considering her strange garb and appearance, but he had sensed no youkai blood within her, smelling only human. And then she had released her arrows. _:A miko:_ he thought with glee, _:perfect:_

He had been slightly surprised at her strength and the ease with which she had dispatched his pets. She was as strong as a youkai, that was for sure, and he could use that strength in his plan for vengeance. Yes, he would take this strange young woman and with her he may just be able to complete his plan to have his revenge on the Demon Lord who had ruined him.

* * *

A startled gasp drew Kagome's attention back down to the field and instantly Kagome raced down to the frightened girl lying on the ground, staring up at her with wide eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked kneeling down at her side. 

The girl continued to stare at her for a moment before finding her voice. Or rather, her arms. Kagome let out a startled yelp as she suddenly found herself glomped by a grateful girl.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" the girl wailed. "If you hadn't come those things were going to eat me!"

Kagome blinked, then smiled kindly down at the girl, deciding not to voice her musing about the eye-worms' apparent lack of mouth. "It's all right. You're fine now."

The girl nodded and slowly released her. "Thank you."

"Where do you live?" Kagome asked. "Is it far? Would you like me to walk you home?"

The girl shook her head. "Thank you, but you have done more than enough. My village isn't far. I was just coming back from the miko Kaede's village and misjudged the time. I will be fine."

Kagome paused, not liking the notion of sending the girl on her way alone, but she insisted. After a few more 'thank you's the girl turned and was on her way.

_:Well:_ Kagome thought with a smile as she watched the girl disappear from sight _:score one more for the good guys. I better get back myself. Not that they were expecting me back for another couple days, but still. Inuyasha would be angry if he knew I was out here so long by myself.:_

She turned to head back when a shudder raced down her spine. Her brows drew together. Something was wrong and she searched her mind to try and figure out just what her instincts were telling her. Over the last three years she had learned to trust her instincts and it had saved her life more than once. That was when it hit her. The sense of youkai hadn't disappeared. There was still something out there. In fact, now that she thought about it, those two she had killed shouldn't have been strong enough for her to sense them from as far away as the well. There was something else out there…

* * *

The strange, semi-man looking youkai jumped from limb to limb until he was directly up wind from the girl. She was looking around, that strange and powerful bow still in her hands, as if she realized that there was more going on here than it had first looked like. Massoumo smiled to himself. She was strong of mind as well, that was all to the better. His smile widened even more as he tossed his powder packets down directly at her feet and watched the smoke of his paralyzing potion rise instantly. The girl gasped in surprise, and then covered her mouth belatedly. It wasn't in time, though, she had all ready inhaled a good amount with that first gasp and it didn't take much for the potion to work. She managed to dash out of the cloud, though, her hand over her face and bow at the ready. He threw a few more packets, enveloping her once again. She tried to dodge, and managed to get out of that cloud as well. For a moment he was worried, could she somehow have evaded inhaling the potion, or was she perhaps not what she seemed after all? But then he noticed that she was no longer holding her bow. She must have dropped it, and was even now starting to totter and stumble around until she finally passed out, paralyzed by his magic. Massoumo smiled, satisfied. The fact that she had been able to withstand as much as she had spoke to just how strong she really was, and that was all to the good. 

He hopped down from his tree, tusk-like fangs bared as he grinned in satisfaction and allowed himself to feel a moment of triumph. She would work perfectly! Much better than that lost little village girl. There was a strength and a power to this young human female that would serve him well. Yes, with her he would have his vengeance against the Dog Demon Lord at long last!

* * *

A/N: Feel free to review and rate as you see fit. But be warned, all flames with be duely ptttthhhbbbttt'ed, fliped off, and promptly ignored. In that order. So, really, why bother with them? But if you feel the need, go ahead. I have a healthy self-esteem.  



	3. Ch:2 Enter the Madman

**Enter the Madman**

_Urrrggghhh. I swear, that is the last time I eat cheese before bed._

Suffice it to say, consciousness was slowly creeping up on Kagome and she wasn't taking it too well. She might have taken it a little better if it weren't so freakin' rude about it. I mean, who sneaks in big clomping combat boots? As she slowly crawled towards wakefulness Kagome felt as though those combat boots had stomped all over her body and left waffle print footprints on her brain. She ached i _everywhere_ /i and her head was positively throbbing.

_If it weren't for the fact that I don't drink, I'd think I had a hangover. Wait a minute…if I don't have a hangover, then what the hell happened?_

Slowly the memories began to surface through the thick fog blanketing her well waffle stomped mind. She remembered her birthday party, as much as she really wished she could have forgotten that thing with her grandfather and the cake, and returning through the well. Then…a scream. Yes, she remembered a scream and the feeling of youki…a girl was being attacked by two youki. She'd surrendered to her protection instincts and gone to help, killed the two low level youkai with her arrow and bow. Kagome couldn't help the small smile she felt tugging her lips at that. _Ah, I love it when I kick ass…_

But wait, there was something else, something trying to make its way through. She'd sent the girl home and then…

The memories of the second attack with the powder bombs flooded back. They must have been some kind of sleeping or paralyzing potion. It would certainly explain the ache that was slowly starting to recede throughout her body and the aching in her head. Sango had mentioned the after-effects of things like that when she warned the others not to mess with her various powders and poisons. But if she had been attacked by something like that…the sudden realization that she had been captured by something flashed through her brain, shaking away the rest of the fog, and she shot upright.

**_CLANG_**

And down.

Kagome groaned and clutched her head as a sharp pain shot through her skill, blossoming red behind her eyes as little fireworks went off in her brain.

_Okay, obviously not such a good idea…_

After the sharpness dissipated to a much worse throb than she had awoken with Kagome slowly peeled an eyelid back, wary of the potential pain of light flooding her poor, abused brain. This wasn't the first time she had managed to hit her head, she knew the dangers of bright lights to rattled brains. And while the sharp retort of metal should have been a clue she didn't quite expect to see what she did.

Bars. Directly above her was a rather impressive set of iron bars. She slowly slid her eyes down and to the right to see more bars. To the left, bars. She gently lifted her head to look down past her feet, and what do you know, more bars. She was in a cage. _Oh, great. Just perfect._

Slowly, Kagome levered herself up, this time being careful of her head. She wasn't sure how much more damage it could take. She had enough problems with parabolic equations as it was, she didn't need to knock the ability to do simple addition and subtraction out of her head as well. What she found was less than pleasing.

She was, indeed, in a cage, but it looked like someone had gotten the measurements wrong. It was long enough for her to lie down in and wide enough to allow a bit of stretch, but someone had decided to save a little cash and neglected to make it high enough to sit up in. _Iron bars must be expensive. Probably got a deal on short ones._ Instead, it was only tall enough for her to sort of half recline in, that is, unless she wanted to do an impersonation of the Hunchback of Notre Dam. Frankly, she didn't think 'hunch' was her look.

Now that she had figured out her immediate reality and was in a semi comfortable position, she decided to try and figure out just where this cage was. The first thing that hit her when she looked around was that the room she was in was as poorly designed as the cage. _Guess it's a theme…_ It looked like an old, wooden hut and from the half rotted and discolored wood planking it looked like it hadn't been inhabited in a long time. While at first glance it looked like a standard sized, one room hut Kagome soon saw that, like the cage, the ceiling was far too low. Obviously, someone very short had built this place and they didn't expect to have much in the way of company over five feet tall.

_Well, they better not expect company, this place is a mess._

And it was. There were books and herbs and tools and bits and pieces of mostly unidentifiable things scattered everywhere. Sometimes they were in piles, sometimes they just looked like they had been dropped and forgotten. It looked like the midget that had kidnapped her was not much of a housekeeper. And to top it all off, the place absolutely stunk.

Before she could wonder any more on her current situation, however, the half rotted mat covering the door slipped to the side admitting who she could only assume was her captor. He looked vaguely human but the lizard-like tail, strangely iridescent skin, and the two large tusks protruding from his prominent lower jaw argued for youkai._Strange…why don't I sense any youki?_ Stranger still was the fact that he was dressed like a nobleman, or rather, a nobleman that had fallen on hard times...from really high up. And, as the architecture hinted, he stood only at about four feet tall.

"Ahh, I see you have finally awoken, my pet," he burbled at her. Kagome blinked at him. Pet? Hell, to compare the two of them he was the one who looked the size to be a pet, not her.

"Good, good," he continued, rubbing stubby, scaled hands together. "Now maybe we can get to work."

Kagome's brows drew together. "Who are you?" she asked. "What do you want with me?"

The youkai turned to her and bowed with a flair usually saved for ice dancers. "I am the Wizard Massoumo, once and future Great Lord of the Lizard Youkai. And what I want, my pet, is you. With you I will finally have my vengeance against the legacy of my great enemy." The lizard dissolved into a fit of maniacal laughter, his head tossed back and his fist raised in triumph. Apparently he was rather prone to dramatics. Or lunacy, she amended as she caught the fevered glint of madness in his eyes.

_Uh oh. That's never good._

She had run into many different youkai during her time in the feudal era—some good, some evil, some merely annoying—but she had yet to meet one that was truly and utterly insane. Naraku was close, but mostly he was just evil. But this guy…Kagome was really getting a bad feeling about this.

_Inuyasha…please, hurry up and rescue me…_

She watched with a growing sense of foreboding as Massoumo turned, still chortling, to the pot that had been simmering over the fire in the center of the room. After catching of whiff of its contents Kagome devoutly prayed that it was not what he planned to serve for lunch. Or was it dinner? Whatever it was, her hunger was definitely quashed. After a moment, though, she began to feel something emanating from the pot besides a stench. Power. He wasn't making lunch, it was some kind of potion. She watched as he wandered almost randomly around the room, picking up bits of this and that that had been scattered in the mess. Every now and then he would turn and look at her before tossing in something else or chanting something in a sibilant language she couldn't hope to understand.

"Soon, soon," he crooned softly to himself and he weaved in and out of the mess, rubbing his scaly hands together cartoonishly. _Yeesh, what television show did he crawl out of? He's like a comic book villain, I swear…_After a few more minutes of this, though, he finally came to a rest on the opposite side of the pot from her, bringing a small, ornately carved wooden box from the front of his robes with a grandiose flare. "And now, for the final piece, the final thread of my master tapestry…"

Chortling again in that highly disturbing laugh that bespoke someone who had misplaced their marbles and wasn't concerned with checking the lost and found box, he opened the box and very ceremoniously pulled out two threads. No, wait a minute…Kagome looked closer, they weren't threads, they were hair. One was dark black and looked suspiciously like hers. The other was long and silver…

Massoumo quickly intertwined the two and dropped them into the pot, creating a rather bright flash.

_Of course there would be a flash. It just wouldn't be right without a flash._ Kagome drawled in her mind.

When she was able to open her eyes again, though, she wasn't encouraged by what she saw. Massoumo was standing near the door with a vicious grin on his tusked mouth. And the pot…there seemed to be a thick, dark, greasy looking cloud rising from it.

"I'll see you soon, my pet," Massoumo crooned. "And then…then we shall truly begin…"

Between one blink and another the lizard vanished, leaving Kagome with her cage, her headache, and a less than friendly looking cloud of smoke billowing up from the pot in the center of the room. And it…it was moving…right towards _her!_

_Oh no! What is that thing? What has he done? Inuyasha, please hurry!_

Just then, the smoke reached her and enveloped her in a searing cloud of agony. She thought she might have screamed but she couldn't be sure. Her entire being was on fire, no, worse._In…Inu...ya…sha..._ was her last coherent thought before she tumbled head first into the welcome oblivion of unconsciousness.

**ooOoo**

Inuyasha sat on top of the hut glaring at the orange tinted sky. One week. She'd promised only to be gone one week. She was supposed to be back today before sunset. Well, sunset was here and she wasn't. Where was that girl? _Damn it, she knows how I feel about this!_

It wasn't just that he didn't like her going back and forth through the well, though in truth, he rather despised it. He had found more and more that he hated to be parted from her. He didn't like it. He wasn't supposed to have to depend on anyone. Hanyous were alone in the world, never really belonging anywhere. The only problem with that is that he did. He belonged…with Kagome. It went against everything he'd ever learned, everything he'd ever experienced, and yet, there it was. And what was worse was that he'd grown used to it. Without her here it just didn't _feel_ right.

He supposed he could go to her era, he had before, but more often than not he felt even more out of place there. Sure, her family made him feel welcome, in a lot of ways they had become like a family to him as well. But it wasn't his time, he was a stranger there, an oddity. And when Kagome went off to do whatever it was she needed to do there he was even more alone than he was here, without her.

Inuyasha grumbled and slumped down, arms crossed over his chest. _Stupid girl. I'm not supposed to feel like this. Like…like…_And that was more than half the problem. He didn't really know what he was feeling, or for that matter, what he was supposed to feel. All he knew was that he felt better when she was here, beside him. Unfortunately, there had been another time he'd felt like that, and to say it had ended poorly would have been a gross crime in understatement.

Kikyo. That's what it kept coming down to. He'd thought he'd known what he felt, how he was supposed to feel, back then…with her. And then…then. Inuyasha sighed and made a face at his own turn of thought. Talk about your fucked up situation. He loved Kikyo, there was no refuting that, but maybe…maybe that just wasn't enough. If it had been then none of that would have ever happened. Or maybe it wasn't love, it was trust. If they had really trusted each other they would have never believe that either would betray. They would have tried to figure out just what had happed before jumped to conclusions…or rather, weapons. In a time of magic, good, and evil, especially when so much evil was drawn to their particular corner of the world, it should have been a more logical leap to think that something _else_ had happened.

Inuyasha grabbed a hold of his head with both hands, fighting off the growl rising in his throat. He didn't like thinking about things like this, usually he avoided it.

_And if Kagome had been back when she'd promised then I wouldn't be thinking about it now, either._ But that wasn't really fair. It wasn't her fault. _But I do that, don't I? I take it out on her. I just can't help it…she's just so much like**her**._

Another complication. It wasn't even all that true. Sure, they looked a lot a like, well, until you looked into their eyes. Kikyo's eyes had always been calm, serine, and tinted with sadness. But Kagome's…it was like there was a fire burning within her. It was hidden most of the time behind a cheerful, easygoing façade, but she just couldn't ever hide it from her eyes. And besides the looks there really wasn't all that much they had in common. Kikyo was refined, disciplined, well trained, and serine. Kagome was anything but. But Kagome had accepted him, and if he was tied down and forced to think about it, Kikyo never really had. Not really. If she had then she never would have asked him to become human. There had been a time when he hadn't thought that, that she just wanted to give them a chance to live a normal life. Then Kagome burst into his world and threw 'normal' out the window. To her, he _was_normal.

She had taught him so much—how to trust, how to smile, how to turn weakness to strength. She didn't even know that she had. With her he felt accepted, loved…safe. Strange that a relatively weak human could make him feel save, but she did. She was like…like…home, and she didn't even know it. If he could puzzle out his feelings for her, he would, but at the moment all he knew was that things just weren't quite right without her.

And, she was late.

**ooOoo**

_Stupid monkeys..._ was the first thought that drifted through Kagome's brain as it struggled once again towards consciousness. It seemed rational in her foggy state, after all, if they would just lay off with the banging of the cymbals then maybe her head would stop hurting.

And it wasn't just her head that hurt, her entire body was one big ache._I've really got to stop waking up like this. That or I've got to start drinking so at least when I do I can have had the fun to go along with it. _Then again, if _this_is what a hangover felt like, maybe not. Who would subject themselves to this willingly?

_And why do I feel like this again?_

Kagome searched haphazardly through the soup her brain had become, looking for the answer. She wasn't exactly her best when she first woke up. Things tended to come back a little slowly, which was why Inuyasha had received more than one slap when he'd woken her up unexpectedly. She was more of a react first, think about it after coffee kind of morning person. Too bad there wasn't coffee in the Feudal Era.

_Wait a minute…something about Inuyasha…_She did a mental frown, mostly because she wasn't sure her head could withstand a real one. Maybe if she opened her eyes things would come back more easily.

Slowly, Kagome cracked one eye open and immediately shut it against the stabbing pain that shot through her skull. _Okay, maybe that wasn't the best of notions…_She decided to wait until the throbbing receded to a dull ache before she tried again. This time there was no blinding pain, merely a slight blurriness she slowly blinked away.

_Hmm…bars…that's never good. Why are there bars?_ She took a deep breath through her nose, intending to sigh, but gagged instead. Holy crap! What was that stench? Then it came back, all of it. Massoumo, his insane plan to do something she wasn't sure she understood, the potion, the cloud…the pain. She hadn't felt that much pain when she'd been shot in the back with her own arrow. It had been like every single molecule of her body was on fire. She was glad she'd passed out quickly, she wasn't sure how much more of that kind of pain she could have endured before she went insane herself.

She slowly sat up, now clearly remembering the perils of this low-ceilinged caged. She'd intended to look around, maybe find a way out, but something else caught her attention. Something silvery-white. Hair. More than hair, though, her hair. She stared at the locks that had tumbled over one eye, doing an impressive cross-eyed maneuver. She reached up to tug at it and make sure it was really attached to her head when she was immediately distracted again by something else. Her hand. Or, at least, it should have been her hand. She didn't remember having claws, though, or twin stripes in her wrists. But there they were. Deep, sapphire stripes and pointed, though surprisingly dainty claws.

_The potion…_she thought, dazedly. _The potion must have done this. But how? Wait a minute…the silver hair…_

Still living in the land of shocked disbelief, Kagome slowly reached up with her stranger-hand and felt her ears. Yup, points. And her teeth…she ran her tongue over them…points. Egads! She'd been turned into a youkai! What the fu…

"Ah, I see you've recovered," a now dangerously familiar voice called from the doorway. Kagome's head snapped that direction to see Massoumo standing there, halfway into the hovel, with a smug grin forming around his yellowed tusks. Some part of her mind was a little surprised at just how bad he smelled, while another was wondering why it looked to be midday beyond him when the last time she'd woken up it was nearly night. _Gasp! How much time have I been here? It could be days!_

"Yes, yes," he murmured to himself as he came closer, walking around the cage. "The change is complete, a total success! Brilliant!"

Kagome stared at him, her lip starting to curl and she was slightly surprised by the rumble she felt starting to rumble in her chest. "What have you done to me?" she growled at him through clenched, fanged teeth.

"Done? Done?" Massoumo repeated, a wicked grin on his face and a feverish glow to his eyes. "Why I have given you a gift, my dear. The gift of youkai! You once were human, weak and pathetic. Now you are greater, so, so much more than you could ever hope to be. And I must say, my dear, that you are quite stunning, even though I don't usually go for dogs."

Kagome blinked, a little taken aback. "The hairs…" she started slowly, "you used the hair of a youkai to do this to me…"

"Yes, yes, quite, quite. You really are a quick one. That will serve so much better for my purposes. An excellent choice I have made, most excellent." Massoumo rubbed his scaly hands together, making the most horrible of dry, scrapping sounds. It was almost worse than nails on a chalkboard. "You are correct, of course. The spell used the hair of a youkai, but not just any youkai, mind you. Oh, no, that would not have done at all. No, it was a hair from the eldest son of Hannoyo, King of the Dogs, Lord of the West, and my great enemy. But, being a human, of course you know nothing about him."

For the briefest of moments she thought about correcting him, proving him wrong. It really had more to do with having one more person brush her off as worthless and stupid just because she was human. Inuyasha was one thing, she knew it was just a mask, but to have every single opponent and treat her like nothing…And then Reason managed to mentally bitch-slap her out of it. After all, in a situation like this, the more unappreciated you were, the less the attention, the greater likely hood of escape.

_Hannoyo…that's Inuyasha's father. So if he used hair of the eldest…that means Sesshomaru. So, what, he turned me into a female version of Sesshomaru? How could he do that? Why would he do that? And how in the world did he manage to get the hair?_

"Why?" she finally managed to stutter out past her suddenly parched throat. The idea of becoming a Sesshomaru with an extra X chromosome was not exactly appealing.

Massoumo got as close to her face as he could with the bars still in the way. "Revenge!" he hissed. "I want revenge! Many, many years ago, Hannoyo destroyed me, destroyed my empire and my power base. For a long time I waited and I plotted for revenge against him, but then he had to go and die. For a time I thought that would be good enough, but it wasn't. His legacy continued through two sons. The younger I care nothing about, he is but a pathetic hanyou and not even worth dealing with. But the elder…the elder is another matter. Sesshomaru is a great youkai, powerful and beautiful, with all the potential of becoming as strong as his father. Against him will I take my revenge, and through him, his father. And you, you will be the instrument of my revenge!"

_So, he doesn't really know about Inuyasha, or how powerful he is? Best not to tip him off then, or that I already know these people…_ "Why do you need me?" she asked instead.

"You got in the way of my youkai," he said, still crouched down next to her. "I was just going to take that lost village girl, but then you appeared and killed my pets. I saw how strong you were, even for a human, and I knew that you would much better suit my purposes. That strength, it is rare in humans, especially females, and it would only make the transformation better. You see, through the transformation you were given the same strength as Sesshomaru, but any additional human strength would be added to that. I thought that it didn't really matter, that maybe just a little bit would do, but then I saw you! You were much stronger, and you already know how to fight! Oh, yes, you will serve my vengeance very well indeed."

So, she was stronger than Sesshomaru? There was definitely a point to all this, she just wished the old man would get to it. But she didn't want to press him, the longer she kept him talking the more time she would have to formulate an escape, or for Inuyasha to find her. Maybe if she could get him talking long enough he would get distracted and she could catch him unawares. After all, she was supposed to be even stronger than the strongest youkai she knew.

_As long as I don't pull a me and trip and fall on my face or something… _It had been known to happen at the most inopportune times…

"And just why do you think I'll go along with anything you want me to do?" she growled dangerously at him, and her anger wasn't feigned.

He laughed at her, "Easy there, pretty pup," he said, "I'll tell you why. Because if you don't, then I won't ever change you back to what you once were. I know there are those who would consider this a great gift and not see why anyone would want to change back, but not this Massoumo. I have been around for a long time, and I know humans pretty well. I know how important your sense of self is, and that you will never be happy like this if you did not choose it yourself. But…only if you do as I say will I change you back, only then."

Kagome growled again and looked down thoughtfully. So that meant that there was a way for her to change back. She would at least have to play along until she could find out what it was, or get away and find out later. It also meant, however, that she couldn't kill him or let him be killed until she knew.

"So," she said, looking back up at him, "how exactly am I supposed to serve that vague vengeance?" she asked.

"Glad you asked, glad you asked," he bubbled at her, his eyes bright and eager. "You will have to know if you are to carry this out, and I am glad your mind is as quick as I thought so you realize the realities of the situation." He grinned malevolently at her, his tusks protruding almost through the bars, and his eyes took on a mad glint. "You see, I was betrayed, betrayed! That thrice damned Hannoyo betrayed me and destroyed me…never should have trusted him, never should have. Dogs are loyal only to their own kind or their masters…not even always then. Dogs!" he spit over to the side as if the mere mention of them left a foul taste in his mouth. Then he looked back at her, his eyes going wide. "Oh, no, not you dear, you're different, remember that. Always remember that. You are _my_ instrument."

He paused and gloated over her triumphantly. "Sesshomaru won't be able to resist you! I have made you quite fetching, yes, quite fetching indeed. Even if you weren't such a lovely bitch, though, he would be irresistibly drawn to you, even though he himself wouldn't fully know why. But I do, I do!"

He started to laugh again and Kagome rolled her eyes. Buying time was one thing, but this was getting very annoying, and her now heightened sense of smell was greatly offended by the stench of him so close to her. He must not have bathed in a very long time.

"Is this going anywhere?" she asked, irritated, and bringing him back to the focus of the conversation. "This Sesshomaru, he'll be attracted to me, so what?"

"Ah, yes," he said, his eyes focusing back on her, "but that is the key! That is the stroke of brilliance! He will see you and be drawn to you. You see, he has had many females in the past, a man like him would, but never has he found a true mate. He must know that he must find a mate to continue his line, to continue his family's legacy and power. He must! When he finds you he will have found that, his perfect mate! Granted, that is because you were formed from him and of him, not a daughter so don't worry about that, I know how squeamish you humans are about things like that. But he won't know that, and he'll fall for you, for the first time in his life he will have found the perfect mate and he will fall in love!"

Kagome stared at him, she could guess where this was going. It was one of the oldest plays in the book, though she wondered idly just how old it was in this time. Kagome remembered being forced to read stories like this in school. Her friends thought them all terribly romantic. She thought them nauseating.

"And then what?"

"Why, then, my lovely," he chortled and started to rub his scaly hands together. Kagome fought of a wince at the annoying sound. Okay, definitely some drawbacks to the youkai hearing…"after you have won his love, his trust, you will kill him!"

Kagome nodded slightly, she had been right. Damn, sometimes she just hated that.

Massoumo must have taken that for agreement or understanding, though. "You see, don't you, you see the brilliance of my plan? He shall be betrayed by one he trusts the most, and he shall know the pain he and his father laid upon me! And in his last instants he shall know, not only what has been done and why, but he and his father's spirit will know that their line has been forever extinguished! And thus shall I have my revenge!"

Kagome watched the lizard man, he was completely insane now, no light of reason in his eyes. i _That doesn't mean he should be taken lightly, though_ /i she reminded herself. Mad men had wrought havoc in the past. They had conquered nations. Had killed millions. Had won Oscars and taken over the fashion industry. Just because he was insane didn't mean he was stupid or that he wouldn't pick up on things if she wasn't very careful. She did see the brilliance of his plan, it was actually a very good one and would probably work. That is, it would if it weren't for the one fatal flaw—her.

He had made a terrible mistake when he had chosen her to change and force into this, he just didn't know it yet. She wasn't sure if she still had her normal powers in this form, but that might not matter. After all, she knew Sesshomaru, and he knew her. He probably wouldn't recognize her, she doubted if even her scent was unchanged, but she should be able to find a way to warn him. What was more, she had Inuyasha, the other son Massoumo had discounted so early on. She knew that by now he had to have realized that something had happened to her, she was supposed to be back at the village by now, and he would come looking for her. He would be able to follow her human scent to this hut, though she didn't know how far away it was. If they stayed here long enough, perhaps he could find her before Massoumo set his plan into action, but if it was after that…with her scent changed to this she didn't know if he could track her.

_Inuyasha,_ she prayed silently, _please hurry, I need your help! Inuyasha!_

* * *

A/N: And there we have Chapter Three! Yes, yes, I know, no Sesshomaru yet. But fear not, he appears in the next chapter. As I am a fan of the italics I am also a fan of the set up. All will be well. 

Review Response:

To my one reviewer, JeanB, thank you so much...I hope this answers your questions...well, sort of!


	4. Ch:3 Of Loosings and Findings

A/N: Ah, another chapter. Forgiveness for not updating sooner, but, well, okay I have no excuse. But anyway, I wanted to say a big ol' **THANK YOU** to everyone. I never expected to get the kind of response that I have. Yes, I am a feedback slut. Will dance for comentary. And while I look for my tap shoes, onwards we go!

Disclaimer: I find that it doesn't bother me all that much that, no, Inuyasha is not mine. Or the rest of Rumiko Takahashi's story. However, it really shives my hiney that I can't claim Sesshomaru either. Sigh...someday. (And yes, this goes for the last chapter as well where the disclaimer mysterious got up and walked away. Don't worry, my men are on the job tracking it down.)

* * *

**Of Loosings and Findings**

Inuyasha stared up at the roof of the well house, taking just a moment to re-accustom himself to the smells around him. That was one thing he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to about Kagome's time, all the smells. They were everywhere and most of them weren't pleasant. He didn't know how she could stand it, even with her weaker sense of smell.

He had decided to wait until morning before he came for her, figuring that she had run behind and decided to stay overnight at her own home. It had happened before, and she had been royally pissed when he had called her on it. Frankly, he didn't feel like having the floor rearrange his face today. But when she didn't return by midmorning he had decided he'd had enough. Forget her 'schooling', she was supposed to be back and he didn't want to wait any longer.

No one had ever accused him of being patient.

Actually, he was rather proud of himself for waiting as long as he had. He'd really done well. After all, he'd waited not only the whole week she'd requested but another twelve hours. Perhaps he was growing.

A smirk on his lips at that thought, he leapt from the well and headed for the courtyard that would lead to her house. Even from here he could smell Mrs. Higurashi's cooking. _Damn girl. She better not just be enjoying a leisurely breakfast._ But before he could let that thought continue something flew at his head and instinct took over.

Inuyasha started down at the dead soccer ball for a moment and blinked.

"Inu-no-niichan!" Inuyasha turned to see Souta running up to him. "Inu-no-niichan! I'm so glad to see you! What are you…hey, what happened to my ball?"

"Umm…" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. Thankfully, before he had to explain about instincts and deadly sports equipment, he was saved by the codger.

"Ah, Inuyasha," Kagome's grandfather said, coming up behind him sounding like so much aged parchment. "Did Kagome forget something?"

Inuyasha blinked. Forget? Wait, that would mean…before he could ask any potentially worrying questions Grandfather wheezed on.

"I swear, if she hadn't been in such an all fire hurry to leave directly after her party maybe she wouldn't be forgetting things left and right all the time."

Inuyasha stared at the old man with a growing dread. Kagome was supposed to staying nearly two days after the party. He remembered that very clearly, especially considering how many 'sits' his line of argument had gotten him. So if she left right after the party…and he had waited patiently until midmorning the day _after_ she was supposed to come back…she'd come back nearly three days ago.

Unbidden, Inuyasha felt his eyes grow to the size of saucers, completely ignoring the strange looks he was getting.

_Oh shit…_

"You're sure that's when she came back?" he asked urgently, interrupting the old man's long winded lecture about the values of mushrooms of all things. Something about how they kept one regular and thus relaxed. Inuyasha had been too busy having his own mental freak out to be paying attention.

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes. Insisted she wanted to go back. Something about spending the rest of her birthday with her second family. You know, she's awful fond of you lot. Ah, to be young again like that. Why I remember…"

But he was talking to air. Souta stared after the sudden streak of silver and red that retreated through the well house.

"Inu-no-niichan?" Souta's brow furrowed. Why had Inuyasha come here to get something for Kagome…when he didn't even seem to realize that she was back? Souta started to get a bad feeling and soon found himself in front of the well staring down into the darkness. _Kagome…stay safe, sister._

Inuyasha only had one thought running through his mind as he had raced from Kagome's family to the well. _Danger._ Kagome had come back through the well, back to his time, but she hadn't come to the village. That could only mean one thing…she was in trouble.

_This is what I get for being patient. Damn it!_

As he came through the well on the other side, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all waiting for him. They blinked when he came up alone, and Shippo went over to the edge of the well to look down it for Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" he called, looking up at the rather upset hanyo. "I thought you were going to bring Kagome back! Where is she?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "She wasn't there," he said, and told them what he had been told by her grandfather. He could see the concern building on the faces of his companions as all the possibilities hit them as well. He didn't wait for their responses, however, he dropped to his hands and knees, trying to pick up her scent on the ground.

"She came back early?" Miroku said, a little stunned.

Sango was biting her lip. "She mentioned something about wanting to spend her birthday with both her families before she left…" She said. At the time Sango had been touched that Kagome considered them like her own family. Now though…"But if she didn't come back to the village and she didn't return back through the well…"

"Oh no!" Shippo cried. "Something must have happened to her! Inuyasha, we've got to find her!"

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?" he growled up at the worried little kitsune. He continued working his way around the well while the others waited. Then he caught it, Kagome's scent, on the side of the well opposite to the direction of the village. He didn't like that, but there wasn't the scent of anything else in the area, and hers was about three days old. "Got it!" he yelled, and then he was off.

He could hear the others chasing after him, but he wasn't really paying attention to them. He may bitch about them from time to time but that was one thing he did like about his companions, they worked as a team and each one knew what to do when a situation occurred. They weren't going to waste time right now asking questions, they would just follow him and be ready for whatever was thrown their way. Even little Shippo would do his best, though mostly he was there for moral support and cheering from the sidelines. All Inuyasha was thinking about right now was Kagome.

_Kagome…where are you?_

He followed the scent for a little while, all the time going away from the village, until he reached a clearing. What he saw didn't make him feel any better. It had all the markings of a battleground, and he could smell the aftermath of two dead youkai. He could also smell the scent of Kagome and another human.

"It looks like there's been a fight here," Sango said as she and the others caught up to him.

Inuyasha bit back a comment about stating the obvious and simply nodded. "Kagome was here, so were two youkai, now dead, and another human."

"She must have sensed or heard the trouble directly when she returned," Miroku guessed, "and then gone to help the other human. There must not have been time to come and get the rest of us, so she decided to go alone. It's something she would do. But what happened to her then?"

Inuyasha nodded absently and then started examining the field for other evidence and scents, trying to see if he could tell what had happened after the fight. She had obviously killed the two youkai that were after the human, but what had happened then? He didn't smell any blood other than youkai, so she wasn't hurt, at least not here. It was in the center of the field that he caught it, a whiff of something that started to make him feel just a little dizzy. He pulled back quickly and covered his nose.

"What is it?" Sango asked and came over. She looked at the ground and touched it, bringing her finger up to her nose to smell the powder that was lingering there. Then her hand shot out arrow fast and she held it as far away from her as possible. "Paralyzing potion," she said and took out a cloth she used to wipe her hand very carefully. "It's old, but it's still pretty potent."

"Kagome's scent is mixed in with it," Inuyasha said darkly, and Sango turned to look at him, her eyes wide. She knew what it meant.

"This was a trap," she said, her expression also going dark, "one designed to lure Kagome here to protect the human and then to paralyze her and carry her away."

"There is only one we know who so loves such traps," Miroku said bleakly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I don't smell Naraku anywhere, and that's a stench I don't miss. But there is something else…" There was, Inuyasha had just started to smell a third youkai, unlike any he had smelled before. It was very, very faint, like the ground itself didn't want to hold it. But one thing was for sure, this wasn't one of Naraku's monsters, they all smelled like him themselves. This was someone else, someone they didn't know, and for some reason he had taken Kagome. Inuyasha didn't know why, but he didn't really care because he knew it couldn't be good. He had to find her, had to save her from whatever trouble she was in.

_Kagome…just hold on, hold on until I get there. Gods, please let me get there in time. If I don't…oh, Kagome!_

**ooOoo**

It was a beautiful night, serene, calm. The moon hung full, benevolently casting a soft light upon the sleeping world while her children twinkled down with childish laughter. The trees of the ancient forest glowed a soft silver beneath her, dancing merrily with the gentle breeze that played through them, their leaves singing softly as they twirled. In the distance a brook could be heard chatting softly with the bank and the small, nocturnal creatures went peacefully about their nightly endeavors. It truly was a perfect night.

Too perfect.

Lord Sesshomaru walked down the silvered road ahead of his group, looking distrustingly at the world around him. Though one would never tell by his serene expression that seemed to blend in perfectly with the calm beauty of the night, Sesshomaru was wary of this perfect night. While he was an admitted admirer of beauty he had come to distrust things that were too perfect. As the old saying went, 'if something seemed too good to be true, it probably was'. It was a hard learned lesson, but one he never forgot.

While still considered fairly young, the Lord had learned much in his time, and his distrust of the too perfect had saved him a time or twelve. Yes, this night was something to watch with great care. Who knew just when the mask would drop and the truth would reveal itself?

While Sesshomaru was lost in thought his party plodded along behind him. Or rather, Ah-un plodded along. His human ward and faithful retainer had long since passed to the land of dreams and now laid sleeping peacefully on the dragon's back. Or snoring peacefully in Jaken's case. That was part of the reason he had strode up ahead, there was only so much of Jaken's snoring he could take before being overwhelmed with the need to childishly stuff his fingers in his ears. While there was really no one around to witness the lack of dignity he didn't want to suffer Ah-un's amused laughter.

The twined dragon was the closest thing Sesshomaru had to a childhood friend. The creature had found him long ago, when he was still but a pup, and decided to stay by his side ever since. His father had found it amusing. His mother had found it annoying. Sesshomaru, himself, had never really thought much on it. After all, dragons were strange creatures.

His mind shifted from the night around him to the strange group following along behind him. Not exactly a normal sight; a rare, nearly mythical two-headed dragon, a deposed kappa under-lord and obsessed servant, and a young human girl who had already died. Not for the first time he wondered at why he drew and kept such a strange assortment of creatures with him. Why had he never questioned Ah-un's presence in his life? Why had he allowed Jaken the place of trusted valet when he annoyed him more than anything? Why had saved and basically adopted a human child, no matter how much honor and shining innocence she showed?

Many possibilities floated through his mind, each examined and discarded as they failed to ring of complete truth. Yes, he had saved Jaken's life and thus it belonged to his dictation and care. But he had done so unintentionally and thus was under no true obligation to accept the life debt. Yes, Rin had shown remarkable traits rarely found in _anyone_ these days, human or not, when she had cared for him in the forest without thought of reward or anything other than to help. But she was human and mortal and he had interrupted the flow of her own destiny, the writ time of her death, to save her. It was hardly something he had needed to do. And Ah-un…well, was Ah-un.

As always, the answer came down to one, solitary fact. Sesshomaru was lonely.

_So many quest for power, so many quest to reside over all others. One wonders, would they do so if they knew that **this** was the final outcome? That to reside over all others means residing forever alone?_

Perhaps he kept them with him because they were the closest things he could have to not being alone. And as close as they were to him his loneliness crept upon him at odd moments, never able to share himself with them completely. As Lord he did not have that luxury.

_I knew this night was too perfect._ He muttered within his own mind, pulling a mental grimace at the turn of his thoughts. He should know by now not to think on this. It never did any good.

Sesshomaru let out an uncharacteristic sigh, and only because he knew Ah-un would never speak of it…because to his best knowledge the twined dragon had never spoken. But as he exhaled, he paused. There had been something there as he had drawn in the breath necessary for the extravagant gesture. Something that tickled at the back of his mind. He stopped and stood still, somewhere in the back of his mind registering that Ah-un had stopped behind him some thirty feet. He closed his eyes and scented the air, searching for whatever it was that had made his mind skip.

Then, as though answering his call, the wind shifted and the scent hit him full force. Something deep within him twitched momentarily before completely clicking into place. This scent…this scent was…perfect.

Before he even realized he had shifted his weight, Sesshomaru found himself streaking through the night, following the scent to its origin. He had to know, had to find the cause. He wasn't sure why, but something deep inside him called to it, _had_ to find it. It was an instinct, and urge, and he was not wont to fight it. After all, he had also learned long ago that his instincts existed for a reason and when they called this strongly it was generally best to listen to them.

Before they shouted you deaf.

Less than a quarter of an hour had passed before he found himself standing at the edge of a clearing, staring with wide eyes at the sight before him. He allowed himself the lapse in control without chastisement. He figured what he was seeing deserved it.

There, in the center of the clearing, glowing like an ethereal in the moonlight, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was dressed in a perfectly fitting, elaborate kimono of white with lavender wisteria blossoms blowing delicately across it. The petals of the flowers complimented the delicate sapphire stripes that graced the perfect ivory skin her wrists and cheeks, framed ideally with a few wisps of silver hair that had escaped her quaff.

Slowly, he walked closer, his eyelids drifting to a lazy half-mast as her intoxicating scent filled his nose. It was, for lack of a better word, amazing. Complex, but not overwhelming. Strong, but not forceful. Subtle, but not conniving. Sweet, but not cloying. He lacked the words to truly describe it in that moment, he merely knew that it called to him like nothing before ever had. He merely knew that he had to get more of it, that he would never tire of it, that he would be stricken without it. Without her.

He reached her and gazed down at her perfect face. She was strongly, yet delicately formed. Her cheekbones were high, her face a delicate oval shape with an endearingly pointed chin. Her nose was pert but not childish, her lips full but not pouting, her eyelashes like sooty fans against her pale skin as she slept.

In a cage.

For the first time it truly struck him that this female was indeed in a cage, and a most uncomfortable looking one at that. The mere realization shook him out of his stupor as he took in details that he had previously missed. The cage was long enough for her to lay down fully, but not tall enough for her to even sit upright in. Why would anyone cage such a perfect creature?

He looked at her more closely, sniffing the air lightly to see if he could determine just how she had arrived here but found no other scent but her own beguiling one. And that was when it hit him, not only was she the most beautiful youkai female he had ever seen, she was of his Clan. She was Shiro-Inu…a White Dog. What in the world was one of his Clan doing here? They should be nowhere near this place. His unfamiliarity with her was enough to prove that while of his Clan she was not of his Pack, and even if it hadn't the disparity in the color of their marks proved they were not related.

And while he was nearly bespelled by her sheer beauty there was a part of him mind that registered that there was something uncannily familiar about her. Something in the sweep of her brow, the curve of her lip, the way she slept with one hand curled by her face…all of it was tantalizingly familiar but he couldn't put his finger on how.

And then her eyelids fluttered open and he ceased to care.

Sesshomaru found himself staring down into the most amazing, perfect pools of azure heaven and in that moment…he was lost.

**ooOoo**

Hidden by the trees and his own brand of magic, the ragged wizard watched as the oh so might Lord of the West fell beneath his spell. It was working…perfect, perfect…oh, indeed. He'd watched the ugly dog arrive, seen the heavy lidded countenance, watched the bewitched approach. His little pet was doing exactly as she had been designed to do, and she hadn't even done anything yet! Already his Beast was taken with her, instinct so deep he knew the Lord could not stop it. His plan was a success. Now it was only a matter of time before his vengeance was complete.

_Foolish dog. Soon you will know the sting, oh yes, soon you will know the fall. And this Massoumo will be there to glory in your ending. Watch Hannoyo, watch your line, your precious dynasty crumble to nothing but dust! Revenge is mine!_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, I'm evil. It's been mentioned before. Perhaps I should have warned people that in my fanfics for other stories (cough cough Janet Evanovich) I'm known as something of a cliff hanger queen. (Though it's rarely put that nicely.) Please, direct all death threats to my muse, I blame her entirely. But be warned, she's usually heavily armed and surrounded by goons. Big, musclely, pretty, goons...sorry, I went somewhere else for a moment...whipes drool 

Review Response:

O2: (and friends...) I'm glad you've liked this...just no more choking your muses. Backs away slightly with hand drifting towards Glock... Or me. And while I too adore Kurama and fellows, they really won't be playing a huge part for a while yet. But they will be in there, fear not. I'll do my best not to make you gag when they show up.

JeanB: Yes, I always try to answer the questions that I leave behind me. The true question is whether those answers will be comprehensible. As for the rest...well, that'll start to show in the next chapter. (Oh, and I got it up so quick because it was already written. I've been posting it over on Single Spark too and came to the brilliant notion that not everyone reads both sites so I should post it here too...I just wanted to spread it out a bit. An no, I'm not too far behind here, so while evil I'm not totally maniacle. Yet.)

Erik and Fae: Well, you'll see how they all react pretty soon...but if I'm about anything, it's the set up. Don't worry, I'll get there...and Massumou will get his in the end!


	5. Ch 4: The Perfect MateSort of

A/N: Okay...I just have to say that there were several parts in here where I could have stopped and made some really wicked cliff hangers, but I decided to be nice. I would have even made it longer, but I'm exhausted and I didn't want it coming out _blah_ As it is, I hope it's not. Anyway, I'm sure y'all let me know. So, moving right along...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's works. Though I'm planning a Sesshomaru Raid for next weekend...who's with me!

**

* * *

**

**The Perfect Mate…Sort of.**

The gods were not with her, in fact they seemed to have all joined together in order to laugh at her expense. Or at least revoke her right to an easy waking. As it was, Kagome once more found herself waking up to complete and total disorientation. Thankfully without the pounding ache this time, though. Ah, small favors.

This time her befuddlement wasn't due to paralysis potions or iron bars attacking her head or malevolent clouds of smoke. No, this time it had to do with something infinitely more pleasant and infinitely worse.

As Kagome opened her eyes she found herself staring into an achingly familiar pair of shining gold ones. No, not merely shining, they practically blazed. But surprisingly enough, she didn't feel burned...just slightly toasted. Either way, she found herself lost within their depths, not remembering them ever being so deep and complex before, or so full of awe, wonder, and…tenderness? Yes, there was an aching, rampant tenderness in those eyes that bordered on something equal parts passionate and mushy. That toasty feeling spread through her body as she bathed in liquid gold.

_Inuyasha…no, wait…he's never looked at me like that._

Kagome let out a mental gasp and blinked, breaking whatever spell the two of them had been under as she realized just whose eyes she had been staring into.

_Sesshomaru…_ Kagome prepared to fight off the fear she knew she should be feeling at being so helpless in his presence, but surprisingly enough found it completely unnecessary. Apparently it was hard to work up a good fear when someone was staring at you like you were their whole world.

_Oh crap. I hadn't expected Massoumo's spell to work quite so well quite so quickly. When Sesshomaru finds out he's been tricked he'll kill me for sure…_

Oh, look, there was the fear.

Apparently she wasn't the only one to find it either because the next moment Sesshomaru was kneeling down next to her cage so that he was no longer towering over her. And of all things, he was smiling softly at her. Since when did Sesshomaru know how to smile?

"Lady," he said softly, his deep voice smooth and coaxing, "you have no reason to fear this Sesshomaru. I swear, I will never bring you harm."

_Please, no._Kagome moaned silently to herself. Now he was going to be doubly pissed._I swear, if he makes a declaration of love, I'm so pinching myself. No way could **that** be real._

Kagome slowly levered herself up in to the semi-reclined pose that the cage allowed and stared back nervously at the Lord. And for once, wisely chose to keep her mouth shut.

"Tell me," he said, his eyes wandering over the cage, "how did one such as you come to be in such a predicament?"

_One such as me? _Kagome fumed inside her own head. What was that supposed to mean? As if it wasn't bad enough that she was always being discounted as human, now that she was a youkai she was still apparently something less. The feminist inside her rebelled as she tried to keep her ire to herself. Apparently she hadn't kept the thought as much to her self as she had thought because the next moment she heard something like a deep chuckle come from the chest of the Taiyoukai. She blinked. First he smiled, then he chuckled? It was official…now she was just waiting for the Twilight Zone theme music.

"I mean no insult, little butterfly," he damn near cooed at her. "But this is a long way from the lands of the Shiro-Inu. And a cage is no place for one of our Clan. I can tell by your aura that you are strong, how did you wind up in this place?"

Weirder and weirder. Did he just call her 'little butterfly'? And _compliment_ her? She revised her earlier opinion. This was not Sesshomaru. This was some weird, mushy imposter put in his place. It was so totally out of character, so…so…so _wrong!_

She saw his eyebrow hitch slightly and remembered the tale she'd made up while waiting in this damn cage for a full day. She'd have to play this just right…

"I was traveling," she said, surprised that her voice didn't quaver. She saw the eyebrow raise a little higher and looked down slightly, not sure she could lie to the Lord to his face. "No, that's not right. I was hunting…for my brother's killer."

She glanced up briefly to find him listening attentively. So far he seemed not only to be buying it, but actually interested in every word she said. Oh man, this would have to stop soon. This Sesshomaru was kind of starting to creep her out with his un-Sesshomaru-ness.

"I tracked him to a place not far from here, but when I arrived I found someone I didn't expect. A woman. A wind-user that smelled like the hanyou that killed my brother. I was surprised and caught off guard. Stupid. When I woke up, I was in this cage."

She had seen Sesshomaru's eyes narrow when she had alluded to both Kagura and Naraku, but not out of suspicion. Only anger. She'd picked her story carefully, knowing what he did about their enemy. She needed something vague enough not to tip Massoumo off, but specific enough so Sesshomaru would hurry it up and get her out of this damn cage before she got a permanent cramp in her neck.

"And why have you not freed yourself?" he asked. "You certainly must be strong enough."

Kagome sighed. "There are spells on the cage," she said, this time not lying in the least, "enchantments that keep the cage from being escaped…"

Sesshomaru stood so suddenly Kagome momentarily feared he would leave. Okay, while she didn't want Massoumo's plan to work, she sure as hell didn't want to be left in a cage! But Sesshomaru didn't go anywhere, he merely stood there for a moment looking at the cage with narrowed eyes. After a moment, his lips twisted in a smirk and he put his hand on his sword.

"Lay down," he instructed softly, "I do not wish to hurt you."

Kagome blinked again then lay down quickly as he started to draw his sword. Two swipes later and she found herself in the ruins of a shattered cage. She blinked for a moment as the dust settled around her and sat up slowly, looking up at the gently smiling Lord. Okay, he definitely had some skill. And while some back part of Kagome's mind registered that he was absolutely stunning when he smiled the rest of her wished he would stop. Partially because she didn't like that i _any_ /i part of her was considering him stunning. Massoumo's spell wouldn't be working on her too, would it?

So lost was she in her own thoughts that she didn't even register that she was still staring up at the Taiyoukai above her with something akin to awe on her face.

_I never should have gotten out of bed…_

**ooOoo**

Sesshomaru gazed down at the beautiful female staring up at him with awe and wonder on her exquisite face, her amazingly azure eyes wide and even more beautiful for it. _Such a perfect creature. For this Sesshomaru to have found her…it truly must be fate. Perhaps my loneliness will come to an end after all._

But even as the thought floated through his brain there was another part of his mind that whispered caution. It was a part he tried to ignore, but it would not shut up. Something about this was not right, it warned. She seems too familiar, things are set too perfectly, and why, oh why, do you suddenly feel towards her as you do? There is no reason, no cause, something else must be going on. And since when did he act so amiable towards one he didn't even know? Sure, he was a noble and thus a gentleman, but he was practically gushing at her! Something was definitely off and he needed to pay attention to it.

But the voice was muffled and restrained, barely permeating his scent fogged mind. It simply wasn't enough on its own to break through the haze of protective tenderness that had welled up in him from the first moment he truly laid eyes on her, from the first moment he had been enveloped by her scent.

His smile widened as she continued to stare up at him and he extended his now empty hand down towards her to assist her up. She blinked at it for a moment before lightly placing her own within it. Sesshomaru marveled at the feel of it—smooth but not soft, strong but not rough, dainty but yet nimble. She was not some cosseted princess, some soft lady who knew nothing of the world but tea ceremonies and ikebana. She had gone hunting her brother's killer, she had said, and from her hand alone he could believe it. There was a strength, a fierceness to her aura that spoke of a warrior and yet also a gentleness and soothing quality that sung of a kind nature. And threaded throughout it a deep, deep knowledge that evidenced an old and powerful soul. Yes, she was perfect.

He pulled her gently to her feet, his eyes never leaving her shining pools, never wanting too, even as that tiny part of his mind screamed at him that this was not _right_, that he needed to be wary. Frankly, Sesshomaru was tired of being wary. Especially with this right in front of him.

"Do not fear," he said softly to her, hoping to sooth the tension he could feel from her hand alone. "You are now under the protection of the Cardinal Lord of the Western Lands, Prince of Dogs, and King of the House of the Moon. This Sesshomaru will see that no further harm comes to you. You have my word and my bond."

The female blinked in seeming surprise and her luscious mouth dropped slightly, revealing the daintiest, most alluring set of fangs he had ever seen. He watched, fascinated as a faint blush tinged her ivory skin, like roses against snow. It was slightly strange, he had to admit, that every single thing about this rare creature entranced him. The slightest motion was alluring, her very gaze drawing him in, calling to him as if he already belonged there. The voice in the back of his mind grew ever so slightly.

"I believe I know the one of which you speak," he continued, trying to ignore his own growing unease. "He is a base and vile creature, a pretentious hanyou of the worst sort. I assure you, you have given me another reason to eradicate his presence from these lands. You will find your justice, your peace by my side."

He watched as her flush deepened and failed to wonder at the cause. She dropped her head slightly, lowering her eyes from his. While disliking the loss of the pleasure of looking into her bottomless eyes he couldn't help but feel amused at her sudden shyness. He found it to be endearing.

The smile warming even more on his lips he dipped his own head, still holding her hand, to try and catch her eyes. She blushed more and ducked farther in a show of maidenly innocence so that he nearly had to crouch to look into her face.

"Come now, little butterfly, there is no need to be shy," he nearly purred at her, loving the way she daintily bit her lower lip at that, revealing one perfect fang. It was adorable. "Might you do me the honor, though, of telling me your name?"

**ooOoo**

Kagome was nearly dying inside of embarrassment, humiliation, and guilt. What in the world was happening to him? Was the spell really that strong? This was not the cold, deadly youkai she had known and run from. This was not the proud aristocratic assassin who had once tried to melt her. No, this was…hell, she wasn't sure what this was. The closest she could get was 'love sick puppy' but even the thought being associated with him seemed somehow sacrilegious.

He was polite, the demon who had thrown such rude insults around like nothing in his battles with Inuyasha. He was kind and gentle, the same being who seemed to take pleasure in slashing and rending his opponents into little pieces. And he was eloquent, oh he of the one word catch phrase…'die'.

It wasn't that he seemed soft a weepy, no, not at all. He still radiated strength and deadliness. He was still a very dangerous creature that was swathed in power like a thick cloak. He was still Sesshomaru, just…smoother.

And the way he was looking at her was having a very unexpected and unwelcome affect on her. _No, it's just natural to get all flustered and flutter-hearted when a gorgeous man is being so tender and affectionate towards you. Compliments and vow and promises like that are supposed to make you blush. Really, I'm sure I read that somewhere._

It was like he was courting her.

_Oh crap._

When he put her under his protection, she was shocked. And what was with the whole title things? She'd only heard him referred to as the Lord of the Western Lands…hadn't she? Inuyasha had never mentioned anything about the rest. Was he really that powerful? _Right, like that's the most important thing at this juncture. Focus Kagome!_

The guilt had come shortly afterwards, especially with how sweet he was acting towards her. He had mistaken her embarrassed and guilty blush as shyness…and damn it, it had been cute. The way he was trying to get her to look at him. And he seemed so happy…there was a light in his eyes that she'd never seen before in any of their encounters. He was always so cold and distant, even when he was trying to kill them. But now…Poor Sesshomaru, he really didn't deserve this. She didn't care if he had tried to kill them before, no one deserved this. To find out it was all a spell, a trap…

"Come now, little butterfly, there's no need to be shy," she heard him say, biting her lip to keep from giggling or shaking her head at the endearment. Who would have thought Sesshomaru would be one for pet names? And 'little butterfly'? It was so sweet! It was the kind of pet name she had always dreamed of being called. Having i _him_ /i call her it…well, to say it was weird wouldn't even begin. Too bad it was only a spell.

_Oh, no. I did not just think that. Man, do I have some **issues!** _

"Might you do me the honor, though, of telling me your name?"

Kagome blinked and stilled. This was what she had been waiting for, a way to hopefully break through the spell and get him to realize what was going on. He had never called her by name, but she knew he knew it. Inuyasha screamed it enough while they fought. He would have had to be deaf or stupid not to learn it.

Slowly she raised her eyes up to his blazing golden ones, trying to send him a message with her own. She took a deep breath. This was it…she just hoped he didn't kill her.

"My name…my name is Kagome."

**ooOoo**

Sesshomaru tried not to seem too eager as he waited for an answer. At that precise moment he wanted nothing more than to hear this angel's name. For some reason his entire world seemed centered around it. It was as though it would complete it, complete her. It would make her real, this vision that seemed too good to be true.

_I haven't felt like this since I was a pup._ he thought absently. It was true. He hadn't felt this carefree, this happy, this…giddy…since he was a youngling.

He could almost hear that little corner of his mind sigh and roll its eyes, muttering about how if that wasn't a clue than what was? But it didn't quite reach through…her. He watched, enraptured, as she slowly looked up. He blinked as he looked into her endless azure eyes. Her expression was so serious, so determined, so intense as she gazed firmly into his eyes. The seed of unease inside him started to grow as she seemed to try to tell him something with her countenance alone.

"My name…" she started, her voice smooth and melodic enough that it washed away his disquiet. Until she finished. "My name is Kagome."

In that instant, everything seemed to stop. Kagome. The name resonated through his brain, his muscles freezing in shock. You wouldn't have been able to tell if you hadn't been touching him, but with that single word he went from blissfully relaxed to so tense a mere tap would have shattered him.

Kagome. He knew that name.

It was an unusual name, a unique name, one that he had only ever heard of belonging to one other woman. Images flashed through his brain, breaking through the euphoric fog he was in. A girl in a grave, glaring at him, wielding a rusted blade. Dark brown eyes, burning at him from behind a bow. Gentle hands, holding his unconscious ward, protecting. A miko. A human. His half-brother's human.

Like a nightmare he watched as his mind's eye fitted the human girl's face over that of this enchanting female youkai…the colors were off, but the face was the same. How…what…no…

He was brought out of his daze as he felt the hand still in his tighten around his fingers. His eyes snapped back into focus to find her still gazing up at him determinedly. He felt his eyes narrow, not wanted to believe it, his very soul crying out against it. It couldn't be, she couldn't be…

"Sesshomaru, please, please listen to me" she said, so softly he barely heard her, stepping slightly closer to him. He looked down to see her eyes dart to the side and back meaningfully. "All is not as it seems. There is more going on here than I can say at the moment," her eyes darted to the same place quickly and then back, "but it is very important that I tell you. Please, we have to leave."

_So we are being watched,_ he realized. _She is trying to warn me. Whatever is happening, she is trying to caution me…I will know._ He paused for a moment as she spoke again. _Amazing. She can speak without moving her lips._

Indeed, to anyone watching it would appear as though they were standing there staring longingly into each other's eyes.

"Sesshomaru," she continued, her faint whisper sounding more and more urgent, "please. I will explain this plot, but right now we really need to leave."

His thoughts were racing. Plot. Someone was plotting against him and this female…girl was part of it. But was she willing? She was warning him, but then, it could just be part of it. No, he couldn't, didn't want to believe that she was. Something in him still yearned for her, while another part felt like it was bleeding.

Somewhere, in the back corner of his mind Sesshomaru thought he heard a loud _hah!_

"Come," he said suddenly, stepping away from her, "I will take you back to my camp. It is not far and you must be tired from your ordeals."

He could feel her relax ever so slightly as she let out an almost inaudible sigh. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught as she flashed him a bright, relieved, and thankful grin. For the first time since he had scented her he tried to shake it off and found it nearly impossible.

Still grasping her hand he led her from the clearing, more confused, angry, and…he didn't even know, than he had been in a long time. Something was definitely going on, and he would find out what.

* * *

A/N: Okay...so I thought that went well. What do you think? Do you think that went well? I think that went well. Okay, obviously in need of the beddy-bye times. And don't worry, I won't be cruel to Sesshomaru the whole time...but I am evil. I do have a rep to maintain. Hehe.

Reviewer Responses:

02: I can't say as I blame your muses for venturing to the haven that is Starbucks. I'm a Seattle girl...Starbucks is like a god here. Hell, the girls at the Starbucks in my building decided that we see each other so much anyway that we should socialize...we're going to a club next weekend. And I hope this chapter was more amusing to you!

hellspixie18: I'm glad you liked, I'll try to keep the updates a coming!

Okane-Tsuki: I'm glad you like my little tale here. I'm having a blast with it. Don't worry, the first chapter will come into play and maybe it'll start to make a little sense. This is slated to be a long story...and I've been working it out for a while now. And if it doesn't make sense...well, we'll just have to beat it until it does!


	6. Ch 5: It's the SpellJust the Spell

A/N: Okay, first and foremost, I have to send out a gigantic cyber smooch to all my reviewers and raters. As always, the reviews will be responded to at the end, but I feel the need to share the love to those who have rated but not reviewed as well…for you too must be smooched! I never expected this type of response when I started this thing and I'm sittin' stunned over here. Excuse the mushy-ness, but I LOVE YOU ALL! Deep breath…I'm okay now. And for all you who have read and not reviewed or rated…I love you too. Trust me, there's enough of this goddess to go around…for my scale does not lie. Damn it, anyway.

Warning: This is a brief warning for all those strict, Sesshomaru non-interpretationalists out there. (Yes, that is a word, my PoliSci professors declared it so.) While I feel I adequately explained the sudden shift of Sesshomaru's character in the last two chapters and duly poked fun at it the next, and coming ones, it may be a little harder to swallow. I try to stick as much to the characterizations set out by the Master Herself, but I never can resist putting in my own little twists. Hey, my story. I'll try to make them fit as well as possible, but you must understand that this is the way _I_ understand him to be. I'll still try to keep it as realistic as I can. Anyway, if you feel the need to throw things when this is all said and done, could you just do me a favor and throw chocolate? Or doughnuts…doughnuts will work. Better yet, throw toilet paper, I'm almost out.

* * *

**It's the Spell...Just the Spell**

Kagome had never been too keen on philosophy. As far as she had always been concerned a bunch of guys sitting around throwing questions about things people really tended to care very little about was about as boring as watching bass fishing. And at least with bass fishing there was an eventual result. If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it really make a sound? Please. What in the world ever convinced these guys that their presence was so important to the continuation of the universe? The only thing about the entire subject that managed to captivate her attention was wondering where in the world they found the free time to sit around and ponder the secrets of the universe? Didn't they have something better to do? After all, secrets were usually secrets for a reason.

She'd depressed another of her teachers by a complete inability to wrap her head around physics as well. As far as she was concerned it was the bastard love child of trigonometry and calculus…two spawns of evil themselves to be thwarted at all costs. She hated to be a stereotype, but somehow she just didn't think her brain was built for it.

But two of her teachers would have been shocked and pleased as Kagome miraculously merged the two subjects together in a feat worthy of some of the greatest minds of all time. There, walking to the side and slightly behind the silent Lord Sesshomaru it became abundantly clear to her that distance is relative to the one who travels it…and time can indeed slow down. Especially when one found themselves in an awkward and embarrassed silence with one of the most deadly creatures known to man.

And if having that creature madly in love with you because of some spell cast on you to turn you into their perfect mate then having to tell them that without being able to go into a full explanation that might or might not stem the homicidal rage wasn't awkward and embarrassing, then she didn't know what was.

_Man, and I thought the time I had to go back to school after Grandfather explained my absence by saying I was suffering from a severe case of premature ejaculation was bad. Compared to this, that was cake. My camp is not far, he says. It makes one shudder to think about what his definition of 'far' is. We've been walking for an hour. _

Kagome stifled a sigh and continued on. At least it was a beautiful night to be out walking, no matter what the circumstances. She'd barely had a full day as a demon and she wasn't exactly used to her new…attributes…yet. Hell, she wasn't exactly sure what her attributes were besides the physically obvious. She was just glad she hadn't grown a huge, fluffy tail like he had. She tripped on formal gowns, she hated to think what she'd do with a tail.

_At least, I think that's a tail. I know it moves, cause he used it to choke Inuyasha once. So that should mean it's attached, right? I mean, it is a tail, right?_

"What are you looking at?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of the demon lord's voice. Though he spoke in low, smooth tones it seemed to crack through the stillness of the night. She hadn't been expecting it, seeing at it was the first thing he had said to her since they had left the clearing.

"Umm…" she started slowly, "I was just wondering about this…" and she ran a hand over a bit of the fluff on his shoulder, her eyes widening at the thick, softness of it._I've always wanted to do that._Well, she knew that it was fur now at least.

While her eyes widened, though, Sesshomaru's snapped shut and he stilled all forward movement. She eyed him for a moment, taking in his ridged frame, clenched fist, and grinding jaw. He seemed to be doing everything he could to restrain himself from something. Probably killing her.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly.

"Do not do that again," he ground out from between his teeth. Kagome opened her mouth to respond but he held up a hand to silence her. "Considering everything at the moment, stroking my tail in such a tender manner is not the most constructive."

This time Kagome felt like her eyes were about to pop out of her skull they were so wide. She could felt the heat rise in her face and spread down to her toes as a severe case of mortification swept in and settled down for tea. Well, at least she knew it was a tail…and apparently it was very sensitive.

_Note to self: Stroke nothing._It was a good, generalrule and Kagome decided it would be wise to follow it.

"I'm sorry," she started, but Sesshomaru held up his hand again. Kagome snapped her mouth shut, obviously talking was not helping as the demon lord continued to stand tensely still in the middle of the path. After a few more moments he dropped the hand and returned to walking.

This time there was no holding back the sigh and it stole quietly out of her lips. _Great going, Kagome,_ she mocked herself. _Way to make an uncomfortable situation more apparent._

Since conversation seemed to be out for the moment, and considering that Sesshomaru's current issues with touching immediately voided a spontaneous game of tag, Kagome went back to studying her surroundings.

Her first observation had been correct, the night was stunning. The full moon shown down softly, gracing the world with a silvered sheen. A light breeze blew around them, gently stirring the leaves of the magnificent ancient forest in a whispering dance. She could even hear a brook off in the distance burbling happily along its path. She was momentarily amazed as she took things in with her heightened senses, trying not to be overwhelmed. Everything was sharper, clearer, stronger. The brook had to be at least a mile away, but she could still hear its soft babble. She could smell the rain in the distance and the forest all around her. And while not as bright as day she could see incredibly clearly in the dark. It was perhaps the most beautiful and perfect night she had ever known.

Kagome had the distinct impression that the universe was mocking her.

They walked a little longer, Sesshomaru tensely silent and Kagome simply tense, until the path they had been walking down for about half of eternity suddenly widened out to a clearing. Kagome paused at the edge and blinked. It was beautiful, as mockingly perfect as the rest of the night had been. There was a small stream running through the gently sloped grass that was carpeted with night blooming flowers that were giving off a delicate scent that tickled her nose and made her want to breath deeply. The clearing was almost perfectly round, the moon shining down and highlighting all of the perfections of the little scene.

The beauty of it wasn't what made her pause, however, what made her stop was the fact that it wasn't empty.

In almost the precise middle of the clearing was the strangest little collection of beings she'd seen since she left the village. Considering her own group she figured she was more than qualified to judge odd groupings.

The first to catch her attention was Jaken, Sesshomaru's disturbingly loyal retainer. It wasn't his sight that caused her to notice him first, however, it was the shockingly loud snore. How in the world could something so small make so much noise? And how was it even possible to snore in two different octaves at the same time? Kagome had never really understood why Sesshomaru kept the annoying imp around, even with her human senses he smelled horrible. Now that she was Inuyoukai it was all she could do to keep from gagging. How could he stand it day in and day out? _Maybe he just needs something around to kick every now and then,_she mused to herself as she fought the urge to cover her offended ears.

Curled up near Jaken was a small, human girl…one Kagome remembered seeing before. _That's the little girl that follows him around…the one he rescued from Naraku._ Maybe it was everything that had happened to her in the past few days, but Kagome found she neither questioned nor was surprised by the girl's presence in the terrible and feared Taiyoukai's party. Her brain had shorted out about three weirdnesses ago. Probably about the time Sesshomaru had called her 'little butterfly'.

It was also the reason she gave for noticing the two-headed dragon last. I mean, it was pretty much huge and not the sort of thing one tended to miss, plus, the girl was sleeping on its back. A fried circuit must have been the reason she had. She had seen the beast before, most often spitting lightning at her and her friends as Sesshomaru rode in during one of his trademark overly dramatic entrances. No one could ever accuse the Western Lord of lacking flair.

Currently, both of the heads were raised and looking directly at her. She saw a slightly questioning look in their shockingly intelligent eyes before they blinked a couple times, looked at each other and then back at her. She could swear she saw something that looked remarkably like recognition in those four, slightly glowing orbs before one head nodded and the other…winked?

_Yeesh. As if this all wasn't weird enough as it is. Now I've got dragons winking at me. Remind me to find whoever wrote this travesty and hit them over the head with a really, **really** big stick._

It wasn't until she heard a very slight clearing of a throat that she realized she had been staring for quite a while and was still standing at the very edge of the clearing. She turned slightly and found Sesshomaru standing ahead of her with a slightly raised brow. She smiled sheepishly at him and averted her gaze. Oops.

"If you are finished…" he said coldly. She glanced at him, fighting the embarrassed blush and saw him gesture for her to take a seat on a log not too far away. Kagome blinked but made her way there. After she was seated Sesshomaru settled gracefully on a bolder across from her.

_Sesshomaru the gentleman. And cue the flying pigs…_

She sat with her eyes downcast and her hands folded in her lap, not exactly sure what to do. She might not have been so nervous if he weren't trying to stare a hole through her. She was half afraid that he'd so something else strange, like burst out in spontaneous sonnet or a tap dance. He obviously wasn't acting like himself and she couldn't help but feel guilty for holding part of the blame. After all, the spell had been cast on _her._

Finally she couldn't take it any longer and looked up. Despite his cool expression she could see impatience in his eyes, glowing slightly from the embers of the fire. She blinked at him in a silent 'what?'

"Is this clearing…" he paused for a moment and looked at the trees surrounding them, " _private _enough for your liking?"

Mental palm to forehead. Of course! He was waiting for the explanation she had promised him. She couldn't hold back the slightly embarrassed smile. For some reason she always seemed to do that when embarrassed…that and blush. Oh, yup, there was the blush.

"Uh…yes," she started awkwardly, "he hasn't been following us for some time. Actually, since shortly after we left the clearing."

Sesshomaru's expression didn't change by a hair but she got the impression that he wanted to raise an eyebrow or narrow his eyes or something. Man, he really did have the best poker face in the world.

"And you know this how?" he asked evenly.

Kagome blinked. "Um, because I don't sense him." She felt incredibly mature that she had managed not to add the 'duh' at the end.

"That hardly matters," Sesshomaru drawled, his slight sarcasm nearly ringing through the clearing and making her feel momentarily like she was three inches tall. "Many of us have the ability to mask our presence. I did not sense him where I found you caged, obviously he has this ability."

Kagome's brows drew together. "You didn't sense him?" Sesshomaru just looked at her, his expression blank but his eyes proclaiming that she had asked a stupid question. "I did."

"How?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, I just did. Actually, it wasn't all that specific, I just knew he was there. Maybe it has something to do with the spell…"

"What spell?"

_Oh, yeah, haven't gone over that part yet, have we?_ Kagome sighed. "Well, I might as well start at the beginning before you start to get annoyed and cut my head off or something." She laughed a little bit at her own joke before she saw that he seemed to take it seriously. Gulp. _And moving right along…_

Kagome proceeded to tell Sesshomaru what had happened, from hearing the scream at the well to Massoumo's insane ranting plan to him finding her sleeping in the cage. She conveniently left out the part about _why_ she was at the well, merely that she had been there. During the entire tale he hadn't reacted once; not a twitch, smirk, scowl, or sigh. Kagome begun to wonder if he was even still breathing or if he had turned into a statue made of ice and silk. The only true sign she had that he was still alive and awake was that every now and then he would blink.

"And now," she finished, "I guess the real question is what to do now?"

She watched Sesshomaru apprehensively as he continued impersonating a statue. She wasn't really sure how he was taking all of this, after all, it's really heard to read a rock. As far as she could tell he was a split second away from going into a homicidal rage.

It was a moment before he spoke. "There is no question," he said, standing up and turned back towards the direction they had come from. "I will find this Massoumo and kill him."

Kagome's eyes shot wide. _WHAT!_ "No!" she yelped and ran to get in front of him. And found herself there much faster than she had expected. One moment she had been sitting on the comfortably soft mossy log and the next she was in front of him. Even Sesshomaru seemed surprised at her speed.

Kagome shook her head to snap out of her shock and continued. "You can't kill him, Sesshomaru."

She got a slightly raised eyebrow for her efforts. "This Sesshomaru not one to suffer plots against his person. The lizard will die."

He made to move around her and out of desperation she put a hand on his chest to still him. It was an automatic gesture and she didn't really think about it, all she knew was that she had to stop him. And wonder of wonders, it seemed to work.

"Please, Sesshomaru, you can't. He's the only one that knows how to change me back. If you just go out and kill him I may be stuck like this forever!"

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes for a moment and she was truly starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the way they seemed to be getting more and more intense. Then he looked down, and curious, she followed his gaze…and realized that she still had her hand on his chest. Well, his armor, but it was about as close as she could get. Her face burned at her faux pas and she started to pull her hand back before he cut it off when Sesshomaru did about the last thing she expected. He reached up quickly and covered her hand with his own, holding it to his chest and refusing to let her break the contact.

"Would that truly be so horrible?" he asked softly and Kagome looked up to find him staring down at her. "To stay as you are, right now, is it so unimaginable?"

Maybe it was her new, heightened sense, or maybe it was that she had never really been this close to the Taiyoukai before, but Kagome could swear that she saw something in his expression…something that baffled her. And no, it wasn't just that she could ready anything off him at all, it was _what_ she was seeing. There was a longing, a yearning so intense it was almost painful. It was in the way he held her hand tight against him, the way she could hear his heart speed up slightly, the tension of his body, even, she thought, in his scent. But what really struck her were his eyes. The golden gaze shown with tenderness and affection, but behind it all, lurking in the background, was the source of the longing she felt. Sesshomaru was lonely.

_It's the spell,_ she told herself. _It's just the spell affecting him. He doesn't really want me, doesn't really want me to stay with him. He isn't the creature that Massoumo has created. It's just the spell_.

But she couldn't deny the loneliness she saw, and it made her chest ache. She felt even worse than she had before about all of this. Massoumo's trap had worked to an extent, and it was crueler than she had ever imagined.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru," she started softly, "I mean no disrespect, but I _can't_ stay like this. It's not who I am. I'm a human. I was born human, raised human, and even now I'm just a human trapped in the body of a youkai. It's what I am, who I am. I'm sure there are definite perks to being a youkai but…I just…I can't. Even if I wanted to, to do so this way would be to live a lie. And I can't do that. Not to myself. And not to you."

He blinked at that last part as though he wasn't expecting it and she felt his grip on her hand tighten as though he refused to let go.

"Please, my Lord," she said, hoping that the show of respect would keep her from harm, "whatever it is you're feeling for me right now, it isn't real. It's because of the spell. You deserve more than that. You deserve someone you truly want, not someone you've been tricked into wanting. You deserve better."

Sesshomaru continued to stare down at her for a moment before closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. He tightened his grip one last time on her hand before dropping it completely and turning away fro her, making his way back over to sit on the boulder he'd occupied before. Kagome watched him but he didn't seem to do any more than sit with his eyes closed. She wanted to ask him if he was all right, but the way his jaw was clamped shut and his fist kept clenching and unclenching she figured now was not a good time.

So instead she went back to her own perch, much slower this time, and sat down, watching him. He was pulling off his statue again, only this time it seemed like a vaguely pissed statue.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm sorry this had to happen…to you, to me…I'm so sor—"

"Do not apologize." Kagome almost started at the sudden interruption. His voice was fierce through his clenched teeth, as though he were trying desperately to hold back from doing _something_.

"But…"

"As much as it pains me," he continued, "I can hardly call this your fault. To do so would be dishonest and this Sesshomaru is not so low. You asked for this no more than I did. Lay the blame for this were it belongs, with Massoumo."

Kagome stared at the still Lord, her jaw slightly dropped. Well, this was something she hadn't exactly expected. Anger, disgust, contempt, disinterest, blame, all those she had anticipated. But this? His quiet acceptance of her, no, _their_ situation. What was more, accepting that it was not her fault this had occurred. Not expressing anger against her for her own part in Massoumo's plans. Not ignoring her pleas and killing the lizard straight out. He had always struck her as a prideful creature, but she had never imagined that that pride would lead to this.

_Maybe it's still the spell?_ she mused to herself, but something told her that was wrong. She glanced over to where the human child was sleeping peacefully on the back of the two-headed dragon._Maybe not._

Kagome sighed and started pulling the pins and such out of her hair, letting in fall out of the delicate quaff Massoumo had insisted upon before laying down on the surprisingly soft fallen tree, stretching out on her back to stare at the starry sky. _What am I going to do now?_ she wondered. Here she was, trapped in a plot for revenge that really had nothing to do with her, but she now had no way out of. How was she going to deal with this? What could it even be done? They couldn't just kill Massoumo to end the thing, not if she ever wanted to be herself again.

Kagome blinked, was that even possible? She had only Massoumo's word that he could change her back, and everything considered, she didn't think the insane youkai could even be remotely trusted. What if she couldn't? What if there was no real way to change her back? What if she was stuck like this forever?

The starry sky above her started to blur as her eyes filled up with tears at the thought of never being able to change back. There would be no way she could ever return to her former life, she didn't even know if she could pass through the well in this form. It was possible that she would never see her family again. The tears started to slip down the sides of her face, leaking from the corners of her eyes as she continued to look at the blurry sky above her. _Mama, Souta, Jii-chan…_ She would never see them again…never even be able to let them know what happened. She had barely even said good-bye the last time she had left…

And what about the rest? What about her friends and her quest and…Inuyasha. Would her friends still accept her like this? Would Inuyasha resent her for suddenly becoming what he had so long craved to be, a full youkai? She didn't even know if she would be able to sense the shikon shards like this…surely her miko powers could not exist within the body of a youkai. If she couldn't even do that, how was she to continue with her task? Would her soul be forever tainted with the undone deed? Marred with her inability to put to rights what she had made so wrong?

The thoughts swirled through her mind as tears slowly continued to drop down her face and into the hair fanned around her. Gradually, though, her eyes drifted closed and the stars disappeared from her hazed view as Kagome slipped into a troubled and exhausted sleep.

**ooOoo**

Sesshomaru felt his muscles slowly start to unclench. He had been sitting here, fighting himself with everything he had…and it was exhausting.

The Western Lord was not naturally inclined towards Buddhism. Certainly, he understood the tenants, he was very well educated. There were even many that he agreed with. The one that really stuck sideways for him, though, was karma. He didn't like the notion that the events of one's life were dictated by the actions of a previous one, one over which one currently had no control. Sesshomaru had always believed that his current situation was earned by the actions he had done in his _own_life, not someone else's. He carved his own fate, it was not set down by another.

Right now, though, he was beginning to wonder just what he had done in his last life that was so bad to warrant placing him in this kind of hell. He knew it was nothing he'd done in this life. Sure, he wasn't always kind and there were times he was forced to act harshly, but he could find none of his actions that had warranted _this_.

He had been enraged when the tale of deceit had been unfurled, the plot set against him by one whom he had done nothing to. If it was one of his own enemies then perhaps he could have understood, not tolerated of course, but at least he could see where they were coming from. But to have someone do…do… _this_because of a grudge against his long dead father was something that truly went beyond the pale.

Sure, when he had first become Lord there had been others that had sought to take out past grievances against the Western Lands. There were always the ancient grudges, the blood feuds, the ancestral enemies. But _this_ was far different. None of the others would have dared stoop to something like this. None of them would have violated such laws of nature. None of them would have….would have…

As things had been revealed it had taken all he could not to give in to his rage. It would have been one thing if Massoumo had come at him directly, as any being with a shred of honor would have, but to have used such a vile weapon was completely and totally unforgivable.

He groaned mentally as he thought of the 'weapon' herself. Massoumo had really done a perfect job. Even now, even knowing what she was, that she was actually a human, his half-brother's miko at that, he couldn't help but want her. Her scent still clouded his senses, her form burned into his mind, his body aching to touch her. His rage and the need to control it had been the only thing that had kept his urges at bay, kept his mind clear and focused on the fact that she was not what she seemed.

But when she had stopped him from going after the lizard, when she had placed her hand on his chest, he had slipped. He had given in to his desires, his loneliness, and actually asked her to stay…or as close as he could get. Knowing what she really was…he had _wanted_ her to stay. It was only her words that had snapped him out of it. They weren't what he had expected—so kind and full of compassion and of all things, guilt—and while they managed to snap him out of it, deep down they only seemed to endear her to him more.

This time he moaned out loud. Damn this. Damn Massoumo. Damn his infernal instincts that made the spell able to affect him. While it seemed Kagome did not understand exactly why this was affecting him as it was, Sesshomaru did. It was the scent, more than anything. Massoumo had laced her scent with Sesshomaru's own. And while he consciously knew now why that was, he was still being affected on an instinctual level. The mingling of scents like that only occurred when two were joined. It was the scent of a mate…his mate. His instinctual side, that part of him that existed without his conscious knowledge or control, his bestial Inu, recognized what that scent meant and was acting accordingly. It was recognizing her as his mate. It didn't matter that she wasn't, that he had never joined with her, never marked her, to his senses she was his mate.

He had done the only thing he could to regain his control, he had turned from her and shut his eyes, hoping that not seeing her perfect form would help. It hadn't really, especially when she had started to apologize. His words had startled even him, but he found he couldn't bare her guilt over this. But when he thought about it, it was true, his honor would not allow him to blame her. Damn it. It would be so easy to take out his frustration on her, to vent his anger for her mere presence causing him to feel this way. But he simply couldn't. Damn it.

He had managed to gain a small measure of control until she had started crying. His jaw had clenched and every muscle tensed as he fought the urge, the _need_ to comfort her. The scent of her tears invaded his mind and forced him to choke off a whine of his own. It had taken everything in his power, all of his years of training to stop himself from taking her in his embrace and licking the tears away, from growling in her ear until her sadness stopped, from nuzzling her neck to make her smile. All very appropriate things for a mate to do. All so incredibly wrong on so many levels.

But finally, her tears had stopped and from her breathing he would say she had fallen asleep. Slowly his muscles had started to relax and his jaw unclenched to the point where he was no longer worried his teeth would shatter. After a few more moments, he deemed it safe to open his eyes.

Then again, maybe not.

The sight that greeted him was one of the most innocently sensual ones he had ever seen. She was stretched out on her back across the fallen tree he had her sit on. Her arms were stretched over her head, her silver hair fanned around her and spilling down the sides. She had been more than fetching with the ornate hair style he had found her with, but with it spilling around her sleeping form like this she looked almost…angelic. She looked as though she had fallen asleep looking at the stars, a sad angel gazing upon her lost heavenly home.

Or perhaps more of a devil.

The stretch of her arms had arched her back slightly, causing her chest to push forward in a shockingly erotic manner…especially since the kimono she wore seemed to have loosened slightly to reveal a touch of cleavage. It had also slipped slightly elsewhere, revealing a touch of her legs. Not that her legs were anything he hadn't seen before with her standard, immorally short garb, but there was something so sensual about it now. How just a little bit of well formed calf was revealed. It made him want to run his tongue…

_Stop this, Sesshomaru,_ he silently berated himself._You're only making this worse. This is not how she truly looks._

He closed his eyes again and tried to make him visualize her as a human. Actually, she didn't look all that different. Her facial structure was the same, save for the noble marking on her cheeks and fangs. And he did seem to recall that her eyes used to be brown. Odd, that. If her eyes had changed any color he would have thought they would have turned golden like his own. Such a blue was not common for Inuyoukai. And the rest of her form actually seem to have remained basically the same. Did she really have such an alluring body this whole time and he had failed to notice? Sesshomaru prided himself on his appreciation for beauty, how had he missed seeing such a beautiful form?

_It's the spell,_he chanted to himself._It's only the spell. Surely I would not find her form so pleasing if it weren't for all of this. Mostly likely I am unable to see her as anything else while my instincts are still recognizing her as my mate. Besides, why would I have ever seen a human form as pleasing? It's just the spell._

Sesshomaru reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, a gesture of frustration he rarely used in front of others, and resolved not to open his eyes again. Maybe ever. He had no idea what he was going to do, how he was going to deal with this. Something must be done, that was certain, but what? Massoumo must be stopped, of course, but how? The woman had said he was the only one who could change her back, and that too must be done. He could not abide this for long.

Something in him twisted at the though and he fought down a grimace. No, once this spell was reversed he would no longer be affected as such. But what if it wasn't? His eyes snapped open as the thought occurred to him. What if Kagome had been deceived and there really wasn't a way to reverse the process. Would she then be stuck like this forever? Tantalizing his senses, tugging at his control, urging his Beast. What was he to do then? He couldn't just kill her, no, honor forbade that. But he couldn't remain around her without her affecting him.

Deep down a part of him wondered the same question he had asked her earlier in his moment of weakness. Would that really be so bad?

Sesshomaru sighed and slumped down the boulder in a very un-Lordly manner, leaning back against it and squeezing his eyes shut. It was going to be a very long night.

**ooOoo**

The two figures stood around the infinite game board that resided in a place that defied description. The first looked up at his companion, his starry eyes twinkling.

"It is well begun," he said, his sardonic voice lacking its usual bite, "the first choices have been made and the first step upon the path to the desired outcome."

The second's eyes, made of that strange, endless azure light flicked up briefly before returning to stare intently at the board and the pieces upon it. "Many branches lay ahead, many choices still not made. There is still no guarantee another outcome will not occur."

The first rolled his eyes, a strange sight with eyes such as those, and looked at his companion without bothering to conceal his amusement. "You know as well as I that there is never a guarantee. The pieces can be prepared, placed accordingly, and formed in the right manner. Once the game begins there is little to be done but let the choices be made. There is no point in this obsessive worry."

A snort echoed through existence. "Oh, that made me feel so much better."

The first sighed. "As I have said before, you have done very well. The set up is as near perfect as can be. They are as well prepared to make the proper choices to continue the path. Believe me, I should know."

"There is always Chance…"

"And nothing to be done about it. Deal with it as it comes, accept what cannot be changed. That is all even beings such as we can do."

The second stayed silent, still gazing at the game, still completely uncomforted. The first returned his gaze to watch as well. After all, it really had only just begun.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's a nice, long one for you. I hope that makes up for the delay in posting. Sleep dep does little for the imagination…sure, I'm awake, but I find it makes me stare at the screen and wonder what those 'letter' things really are. Anyway, I hope you liked. I'll try to get more sleep and post a little sooner this time. 

Reviewer Response:

yukikaza: I'm glad you like it, I always try to be original in some way. Except for my love of chocolate. I am more than willing to be a seriotyplical female chocoholic. Yuuummmm.

O2: Just don't forget to breath...I find huffing in and out through my nose helps when doing the "I must not laugh" teeth clench. And thanks for the suggestions...some would be really funny. Let's just say that good ol' Fluff certainly isn't going to be having the easiest time of it. Grin

Insane-and-Psyco: Well, here you go! I'm glad you like it so much. It means a lot to me that people actually like what I write.

MataruDoukoutsu: I'm glad you liked so much. I was absolutely _dying_ when I was writing Sesshomaru like that...the only way I could do it was to have Kagome mock it. Hell, even Sesshomaru mocked it while he was doing it, or rather, that little corner of his mind. THat you so much for your review, it made my day. I feel so loved!

hellspixie18: I'm glad you liked it...and don't worry, this one is longer. At least, I think it is...Anyway, I try to keep them longish because writing short ones tends to annoy me. Granted, it takes longer to write these, but in life there's always a trade off...sigh.

Erik and Faye: I'm glad you liked it, hopefully you liked this one too. I've had so much fun. I guess we may have to postpone the raid...sigh. Ah well, more time to plan the sneak attack. I'm thinking we'll need something stronger than duct tape.


	7. Ch 6: Good Morning

AN: Hey there! AxidentlGoddess here…what, you were expecting the Easter Bunny? Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in so long…but we lost two people at work and while OT is nice for the bank account it's hell on sleep. And it didn't happen that this chapter decided to give me fits. I'm still not sure I like how it turned out…but it had to end. So…here you go!

Disclaimer: Despite repeated attempts and much clever sneakiness Rumiko Takahashi's works still do not belong to me. But give me time….

* * *

**Good Morning**

The gentle warmth of Brother Sun grazed the Lord's face, pulling him gently towards wakefulness. Sesshomaru instantly begun to scowl. Not at the fact that he had fallen asleep when there was a dangerous plot afoot, no, he wasn't awake enough to remember that. He was disgruntled merely because of the detestable and unavoidable fact that he was waking up.

Many assumed that because he was a Taiyoukai that he didn't really need all that much sleep. Many would not be wrong. His power sustained him for long periods of time. His connection to the energies around him fed him and ensured that he needed far less time to rejuvenate. His status and lifestyle made it dangerous. The fact of the matter was that Sesshomaru, feared Cardinal Lord of the Western Lands and most powerful Taiyoukai in greater Japan, _liked_ to sleep.

Perhaps it was silly and frivolous, but it was none the less true. And he guarded it greedily. It wasn't that he was lazy, not by any measure, it was just that he was afforded so few pleasures in the sea of responsibilities, honor, and obligations that ruled his life. He liked the peace, the relaxation, but most of all, the dreams. In the dreams he could live the life he never could while waking. He could flit off as he pleased. He could shirk as he wanted. Hell, he could chase butterflies in the nude if he so desired. Actually, he'd done that before, though that particular dream had ended poorly as the butterflies had suddenly changed into little, hopping toads that had then decided to chase him. He preferred not to think about that dream too much or too closely, it was rather disturbing.

And usually he enjoyed all parts of sleep. In fact, he rather reveled in the slow waking, that gentle daze that lazes gradually towards a peaceful wakefulness. But this time he wished to hold onto the rapidly disappearing sleep he'd been in. The dreams had been most…pleasurable.

He sighed inwardly as sleep and the dream faded more and more until he gradually became aware of other things. One thing in particular, most likely the thing that had actually awoken him. Laughter. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence these days that he would awaken to laughter, not since Rin joined him. She was a happy child and it seemed sometimes that the simplest things amused her. All in all, it was a rather pleasant way to wake up.

But there was something different this morning…or rather, something more. His still dozed mind easily recognized Rin's tinkling laugh, like little silver bells on the wind. What shoved him a little more towards alertness was that it was joined by another, unfamiliar one. He paused and listened to it…It was decidedly feminine, that was for sure, but it wasn't like Rin's. No, this one was deeper, more mature, and while Rin's seemed to tinkle this other one almost rang. It shimmered on the air, warm and full, and made one want to laugh with it. Or at least smile. There was just such a _life _to it.

No, Sesshomaru had never heard this laugh before, but he suddenly found himself wanting to hear more.

Just then, the slight breeze that had been ghosting through the clearing shifted, blowing from the source of the laughter instead of towards and brought with it a now familiar and torturous scent. Sesshomaru groaned inwardly as he felt his body start to stir and his instincts fight for control as he recognized just what that delectable scent was.

_Kagome._

Knowledge and remembrance came to him in a flood as he came to full wakefulness with a sigh. _Oh yes, that's right. I'm cursed._ Fighting off the grimace he slowly opened his eyes to the new day…which seemed to seek out the source of the scent that had him so besieged almost of their own will.

He remembered why he'd decided opening his eyes was a bad idea.

Some little distance away from him, further down the clearing, was the picture of innocent delight. Sesshomaru gazed almost idly, settling back into his first waking daze as he took in the scene. There, surrounded by a field of flowers, was one of the most peaceful and striking images he had ever seen. His ward, Rin, was sitting on Ah-Un's back, lazily kicking her legs back and forth while she talked to the vision of beauty standing in front of her. Kagome.

In the moonlight she had been dazzling, but in the gentle sun of the morning she was radiant. Her silver hair spilled down her back in a gentle wave to stop just above the small of her back and glinted in the light. She had kept it down, but used two of the ornamental clips to keep it back from her face. And her face…her skin nearly glowed, pale beneath the delicate sapphire stripes. He only saw her from profile, but it was the most perfect profile he'd ever seen.

Sesshomaru sighed, not even bothering to keep it to himself in his first waking laze. It wasn't real, he knew that. He should be upset, angry, enraged even, but he found it impossible as he watched his dragon nuzzle at her. Huh, strange that. Ah-Un didn't usually take to people like that, especially not strangers. Sure, his scent was on her, but it was obvious that she was not _him_. Besides, long association had caused his scent to rub off on Jaken a bit as well, and the twined dragon definitely would not let the imp stroke his muzzle the way he was letting Kagome. Not unless he was planning to eat him.

Despite everything, he found himself in a peaceful almost half-doze as he watched the little scene, not really thinking on it one way or the other. He blamed it on the fact that he'd just woken up. After all, Sesshomaru was not always at his best when first waking. Sure, if there was danger near he would be instantly alert, he was almost never caught off guard. But waking like this…he decided not to think on it.

_Maybe this remains some peaceful dream,_ he mused. _Perhaps I should enjoy it before it turns back into a nightmare._

With that Sesshomaru allowed himself a slow waking as he watched the heavenly scene before him.

**ooOoo**

Despite popular opinion, Jaken was no fool. He knew his Lord and he knew him well. Well, as well as anyone could. He wasn't the most open of youkai. But Jaken had been following him for some time now and had come to understand a few things about the magnificent being he was so blessed to serve. He was strong and honorable and beautiful and brilliant…and boy could he hold a grudge. Granted, he didn't tend to hold them long, mostly because the grudge tended to end quickly in a rather messy death. It was generally wise _not_ to incur the Western Lord's ire, unless you were no longer fond of breathing.

Not that it was really all that easy to seriously enrage the Lord, but it was certainly easy to annoy him. And Sesshomaru did not generally deal with annoyance well. Jaken had come to find his Lord valued tranquility and was none too forgiving to have his peace intruded upon. Jaken blamed the courts. He knew the annoyances Lord Sesshomaru had to put up with because of them, annoyances he couldn't do anything about but deal with in an 'acceptable' manner. It made the Lord guard his peace jealously, and woe to anyone who disturbed it.

When Jaken had awoken and found the stranger within the camp, not only that, but with the Lords precious Ward, he had feared the worst. A stranger would mean a disturbance, a disturbance meant annoyance, and annoyance usually meant that Jaken was introduced to the working end of his Lord's boot. After all, Jaken had failed to notice the intruder.

He knew something else about his Lord, though. He was generally the most forgiving, or at least likely to over look things, when he first woke up. Jaken had escaped many a punishment by apologizing within those first few moments of the Lord's wakefulness when he was still wrapped within the peacefulness of sleep and more difficult to rise to ire. When he heard his Lord sigh blissfully Jaken knew his chance to avoid a booting had come.

"Sesshomaru-sama," he said as softly as possible, endeavoring not to break the peace that currently surrounded him, "this humble servant begs forgiveness for failing to notice the stranger's presence. I fear I didn't not wake upon her arrival to challenge her. But she seems to be of no harm and the human child seems quite taken with her, though this does not excuse my lax…"

"Jaken," the Lord's deep voice interrupted him and Jaken immediately fell silent, judging the tone. It had not been harsh or sharp or anything else that generally preceded a thumping. So far so good. He hesitantly raised his eyes to find his Lord still gazing at the new arrival.

"She is…" the Lord paused as though considering his words. Not uncommon, after all, his Lord's words were powerful things, not to be bestowed upon the unworthy. "my guest."

Jaken blinked and turned to look at the female that had joined them, finally taking her in now that the fear of impending doom had lessened. Quite beautiful, he had to admit, if you liked that sort. And powerful. Jaken blinked again. Was it…could it possibly be…

"My Lord, can it be?" Jaken started, startled into speaking without thinking…another common occurrence. "Have you finally chosen a mate? I must say, she is most lovely a bitch. And powerful. And her scent is ever so pleasing. Hmm, yes, a wise choice indeed, Sesshomaru-sama."

Oh, yes, his Lord would make such a wise choice. His Lord was very wise indeed. The imp turned back, his beak gaped in a grin, only to freeze. Every muscle in his Lord seemed to have tensed. His hand was fisted, his jaw clenched, and his eyes narrowed. Jaken gulped and cowered slightly behind his staff. What had he done now?

**ooOoo**

Sesshomaru had managed to hold onto his peaceful daze through most of Jaken's little speech. Not an easy thing to do, that. He often wondered why he kept the little imp on, considering that his voice was grating on Inuyoukai hearing, he scent offensive to the nose, and his manner more annoying than not. Mostly Sesshomaru tuned him out and considered it a testing of his control. He was usually quite proud of himself about that. Most would have killed the deposed underlord by now.

But when Jaken had mentioned Kagome being his mate that control nearly went out the proverbial window. His peace shattered as his instinct remembered just why he found her scent so pleasing and his daze was shattered with a rather painful _need_ . He suddenly found it all he could do not to rush over to her side and wrap her up in his arm, curl his tail around her, bury his nose in the shining hair he been admiring, and lick at her neck. A most proper 'good morning' to one's mate.

_No, there will be no licking,_ he growled at himself. _No licking of any sort. She is **not** my mate._

He could feel his retainer start to tremble at his sudden mood change, but ignored it in favor of reigning in his more primal responses and keeping the whimper of disappointment in his mind. It would seriously not do to start whimpering like a hungry pup. Jaken's head might explode if he did that, and Sesshomaru certainly didn't want to deal with that mess on top of everything else.

Ironically enough, the mental image of the imp's head going '_splat_' managed to break the sudden struggle with his Beast. Apparently his instincts recognized the danger for the disgusting thing it really was. Ah, the Gods bless survival instincts.

His relief, however, was short lived.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Ohaiyo!"

It seemed that Jaken's genuflecting and subsequent sputtering had drawn the attention of his Ward. He focused to see the young girl waving cheerily at him from the back of the dragon as she noticed he was awake. He also focused back just in time to see Kagome spin around towards him and felt his breath catch at the sight. Her hair spun out like a cloud of silver, her sapphire eyes wide and bright, her cherry blossom lips parted sensuously…

_Stop, just stop. Please._

Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut to block out the scene. It had been a long night and it looked like it was going to be a long day. He seriously had to gain some control over his responses to her.

He barely noticed the two females approaching him as he fought against the instant rapture. Well, until he found himself pounced. There were times when Rin really reminded him of an Inu puppy, but little did it more than her tendency to pounce on him in greeting. The mornings were generally the most enthusiastic. Usually she just launched herself at his leg and wrapped herself around it. In the morning, however, he was generally seated and thus not tall enough to avoid a full on assault. The first time it had happened he had been briefly worried as he watched her fly through the air that she was going to impale herself on his armor. Since then he had discovered Rin had a remarkable ability to avoid the spikes, though he never quite figured out how.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama," she grinned at him as she pulled back before thrusting a handful of wildflowers at him. "Rin picked these for you."

Sesshomaru said nothing, not trusting himself to speak, and took the flowers. For the briefest of moments he was distracted from the fight he was having with his instincts at the happy sound of her voice. Nothing ever seemed quite so bad when Rin talked to him, her voice so light and full of life, herself so full of joyous energy. Rin beamed at him before turning to Jaken.

"Rin would have picked flowers for Jaken-sama too, but Rin knows Jaken-sama does not like them." Not waiting for the toad to squawk at her, she turned back to her Lord. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin also found a pretty lady."

A warm chuckle drew his attention away from his Ward and to the woman that had come up behind her.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru," she said with a soft smile on her face. Sesshomaru could only stare up at her, momentarily entranced by that smile before giving himself a sharp mental slap.

"Good morning, Kagome."

He watched as the woman blinked and her smile widened, momentarily wondering just what he had done to make that happen, and trying to ignore the fuzzy feeling it created. _This Sesshomaru is not fuzzy. Furry sometimes, perhaps. But not fuzzy. Kittens are fuzzy. Chicks are fuzzy. I am **not** fuzzy._

"Ka-ka-ka… _Kagome_?" Jaken shrilled. Sesshomaru cut his eyes over to the imp to find him staring slack-jawed at the woman with his eyes about three times their normal size. A truly disturbing sight. "But…but my Lord! That is the name of Inuyasha's bitch!"

For a moment Sesshomaru saw red. There were so many reasons he had a hard time picking one. It could have been that Jaken had once again failed to follow his orders not to say his half-brother's name in his presence or to curse around Rin. It could have been the effects the spell was having on his instincts, making Kagome being referred to as anyone else's intolerable. It could have been the fact that Jaken's shrill voice nearly pierced his eardrums. Choices, choices.

Many choice punishments and terrible deaths flashed across his mind in that instant of red, but apparently the hesitation was enough to rob him of the chance to use any of them.

Jaken squeaked as Kagome picked him up by the neck of his robes and the imp gulped as he looked in to her glaring face.

"What did you just call me?" she growled and Sesshomaru had to fight of a smirk at just how adorable she looked, glaring and growling like a disgruntled pup. Rin giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. Jaken just squeaked.

"For your information," Kagome continued, "my name is Kagome and I am no one's bitch. Get it straight, toad, or I'll take that staff of yours and punt you into another swamp like I did when we met. You got me?"

Jaken continued making squeaking and gurgling sounds and this time the smirk would not be held back. Kagome shook him once and the imp started nodding furiously. Rin was full out laughing as Kagome dropped is servant with a satisfied 'hnh'. Jaken, for his part, just stared up at the woman, caught somewhere between fear, shock, and befuddlement.

The little scene was interrupted, however, when Rin's stomach let out a growl loud enough to frighten a lesser youkai into hiding. The girl immediately stopped laughing and looked at everyone with a slightly sheepish grin.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, drawing attention back to himself, "there are some berry bushes down the river a ways. Take Ah-uh."

Rin grinned at him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" She turned and scampered towards the two-headed dragon, once again reminding the Lord of a little pup. Maybe she had been one in her last life. Maybe it was because of all the times she spent around Inu. Maybe he was just going crazy.

_If I'm not already…_

"Jaken."

The imp jumped at the sound of his voice, startled out of his daze. Sesshomaru just looked at Rin and took some satisfaction in the way his shoulders slumped. The Western Lord was no fool, he knew that Jaken didn't have the patience or temperament to deal with children. It wasn't the nature of his kind, which probably had something to do with them hatching from eggs almost fully grown. He knew that Rin annoyed him no end. But he also knew Jaken would follow his every word to the best of his abilities. Vengeance was sweet…petty, but sweet.

"She's a darling child," Kagome said, her soft tone drawing his eyes away from the retreating form of his Ward.

She was standing a little distance from him her eyes on the same group. For a brief moment all he could do was stare at her. She was beautiful in the soft light of morning, her silver hair shifting slightly in the fresh, Spring breeze, a slight, soft smile on her face. She was full of so many expressions, each one different from the last and each one completely fascinating. From the near blankness of last night, to the embarrassed blushes, to concern...and now this. This soft, warm, tender expression. He began to wonder if the spell was the cause for his fascination before he gave himself a mental shake. This was ridiculous, of course it was the spell.

"I can see why you care for her," she added, turning to look at him with a dazzling smile.

_Control, Sesshomaru. I must have better control._ That annoying corner of his mind was snickering at him, while his Beast growled. He was so intent on his inner struggle that he barely noticed her approaching closer until she flopped down beside him in a surprisingly graceful maneuver. Funny, he had no idea that anyone could flop gracefully.

"She is my Ward," he said at last, endeavoring to keep his expression as neutral as possible. It was bad enough that he was having to struggle against himself, there was no reason for her to know it.

She cast him a slightly startled glance that he found more than a little confusing. In truth there was really nothing more he could say. Rin was his Ward, of course he should care for her well being. It was only right. He found it slightly odd that she would wonder at that. Did she not care for her kitsune Ward? He had seen them together a time or two and he knew she did. Why was it so hard to imagine that he should care for his own?

He watched her as she turned her eyes to the day, the smile on her face touched with something he didn't quite understand and once more he found himself fascinated. She was leaning back on her elbows in a very relaxed manner, on leg propped on the other knee bend in front of her. It really wasn't a position one wearing a kimono was meant to assume. The garment seemed to still be slightly loosened from its original state, enough so that the leg she had propped up showed bare to the knee…and the poor Taiyoukai found himself near powerless to remove his eyes from it.

She was toned, that was obvious. Most likely from all the traveling she did on foot with his half-brother's strange little Pack. But there was still a softness to her that belied the hard labor and the many battles he knew she had been in. He watched, entranced, as she bounced her leg slightly on its lever, staring dreamily out across the field. She stilled, though, as a white and blue butterfly fluttered closer to her to land on her bare toe. Sesshomaru couldn't help the slight smile that touched his face as she gazed wonderingly at it.

How could a creature such as she be so innocent? He had kept track of his half-brother over the time since he had been awoken, by her no less. He knew she had seen death, battle, and evil. She was hunted by any number of youkai attracted by the jewel she chased. She had been drawn time and again into Naraku's plots and darkness. And yet she was staring at the little butterfly with all the wonder and innocence of a child. How could someone who had seen and lived through as much as he knew she had, more probably than he knew, still act like such an innocent?

"You seem in a much better mood this morning, little butterfly," he said, breaking the silence and startling her just enough so that she jumped, dethroning the little creature from her foot. His lips twitched at the small scowl that crossed her lips, half way between a glare and a pout, trying to tell himself that it wasn't adorable. "You have decided what you wish to do."

Kagome turned to him and blinked before shaking her head. "No, I haven't. Actually, I have absolutely no idea."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to blink in confusion, though that was the only expression of it he would allow himself. "Have you forgotten this situation?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and Sesshomaru clamped down on his annoyance. Okay, apparently the spell had its limits. It was slightly comforting that he could still have his normal reactions to things. Annoyance appeared to be one of them. There were very few people who would dare to roll their eyes at him, and for good reason. It was extremely disrespectful to his royal self. He found it no less annoying when those few that were allowed actually did. What was slightly disturbing was that apparently Kagome was allowed.

If she weren't, she'd be bloody right about now.

"I haven't forgotten," she said as she completely the roll. "It's just…everything seems so much better in the morning. Especially on a day like this. It's just too beautiful here to feel so depressed."

Ahh, at last, something he could understand. They lived in dangerous and bloody times, to find a beauty like the clearing they were in was a gift. Whenever possible Sesshomaru surrounding himself with beautiful things…it soothed him and helped keep him from doing something foolish, like slaughtering his Court in a fit of pique. Damn politics; the repercussions would be terrible. Not that there weren't times it wasn't tempting to pull out his sword and tell some petitioner to be silent because he really didn't care whether or not so-in-so was swimming in his pond. In the end it just created more of a headache. And blood was so hard to get out of the tatami mats. Better to look at the finely pained vase next to this throne.

Still, he hadn't quite expected the answer from her. After all, her situation was a little more dire.

The sound of a deep sigh drew him out of his thoughts.

"I suppose I ought to find Inuyasha," Kagome said, thoughtfully before turning to him. "I don't suppose you know where he is?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that. "And why would this Sesshomaru know where the hanyou is?"

"You know, can you smell him, or something? I mean, no offense, but I know that Inuyasha can find people by scenting them on the wind. Being a full youkai your sense of smell must be even stronger."

"You are a full youkai as well," he pointed out. "Can you smell him?"

He watched Kagome's face fall slightly at that and resisted the urge to stroke her cheek, not liking the disquieted expression. _No. There will be no stroking. No licking and no stroking._

"I don't know," Kagome said at last. "I don't know what he smells like with this nose." Then she turned to him with a grin. "I'm afraid you're going to have to do it. If you ever want to get me out of your hair, that is."

Sesshomaru blinked. "Out of my hair?" He glanced at her silver tresses that were so much like his own, a little confused.

"Yes, you know. Out of your hair. Gone from your sight. Out of your presence. No longer a problem."

Sesshomaru blinked at her again, but this time not in confusion. She wanted to leave? He felt a strange constriction in his chest and suddenly it was very hard to breathe as the meaning struck home in his core. Unfortunately, his core was where his instincts lived, and they didn't like the thought that their mate wanted to leave them. Realities be damned.

**ooOoo**

"You will not leave."

Kagome suppressed a start at the harshness in the Taiyoukai's tone. "But…"

"You are under this Sesshomaru's protection," he continued with an intensity that surprised her. "You will not leave while our enemy is still out there, plotting against us."

Okay, that was a little unexpected. She looked at him slightly askance. She remembered the vow he had made last night when he had found her while he was still under the first throes of the spell. He didn't think she was actually going to hold him to that, did he?

"But…Sesshomaru-sama, you don't have to do that."

"I gave you my word and my bond."

Okay, looked like he was going to be stubborn. Really, it shouldn't have been such a surprise. I mean, this was the same guy that persisted in trying to claim a sword that burned his hand every time he tried to touch it. But still, why was he protesting like this? She wasn't stupid, she had seen his reactions to her, why in the world would he want her to stick around?

"No, you gave your word when you thought I was someone else. Because of the spell. It's all right. I know you don't want to protect me, I am human after all. I know you've only been nice to me because of the spell…"

The sudden fierceness in his gaze shut her up but quick. The change was so swift it had caught her off guard. One moment he had been actually a rather pleasant companion and the next she was looking for a really big rock to cower behind.

"Do not be so presumptuous as to know me," he said in a voice cold enough to chill an Eskimo, his golden eyes burning with a fire that pinned her to her spot when all she wanted to do was run like a ninny complete with flapping arms and girly scream.

"Before now, when have we spoken?" he asked, leaning forward slightly, kicking up the sudden uncomfortable level a few notches. "Never," he continued harshly before she could even think to speak, "save a few words exchanged in battle. Hardly adequate. When have we even met? But a handful of times and most of those, once again, in battle. What of my motivations do you know but those that you assume? What of my _life_ do you know save what you have heard from my half-brother or rumor? I would think you had the minimum of intelligence to realize that neither are reliable. The latter, by its very nature no rational being ever trusts and the former is irreversibly biased. Inuyasha knows less of me than even rumor does."

Kagome sat stunned as Sesshomaru leaned even further forward, his eyes narrowing to burning slits as their noses came within rubbing distance. "Or has my estimation of your intelligence proved so faulty that you would believe the words of a spiteful pup without any evidence but his own distaste to prove them true?" Sesshomaru snorted in disdain and turned from her. "You know nothing of me, do not, in your ignorant arrogance, presume to."

It was a good thing that her lap was in the way, otherwise it might have hurt when her jaw hit the ground. _I guess the effects of the spell has its limits,_ her stunned mind thought idly right before she wondered if anyone had gotten the license plate number of that board that had come along and hit her on the back of the head. But Kagome being Kagome, it didn't last all that long.

As the words of Sesshomaru's icy little rant sunk in Kagome's fearful, shocked daze quickly morphed to anger. Just who the hell did he think he was? Okay, so he was a really powerful Taiyoukai who could rip her to shreds without breaking a sweat. So he was the Lord of the Western Lands and all royal and such. So he was a big, bad, demon-dog whose bark was nothing compared to his bite. And yeah, so there was some truth to what he said. But so what? She had been trying to do something nice and he had bit her head off for it!

That stupid…stupid…stupid….

"ARG!" She growled, making Sesshomaru's head snap back to her. If she hadn't been so angry she probably would have been shocked at the feral quality to it. Later she would blame it on the stress but in this moment all she saw was another arrogant Inu taking out his shit on her. To say she snapped would be putting it a little lightly.

"Just where do you get off?" she nearly shouted at him. "You're right, we haven't spoken, we haven't spent time together, and we haven't had get-to-know-you hair braiding parties. And just whose fault is that? Huh! We only meet in battle? That's because you're always frickin' _attacking_ us! I don't know about your life? Well, let me tell you something buster, you want someone to know you then you gotta let yourself be known. So excuse me if I'm functioning off the only information I have! Pardon my base ignorance if I let the _how many_ time's you've called human's worthless, called _me_ worthless, affect my perception of you. And golly gee, who would you trust, the one who's saved your life countless times, been your friend and companion for years, supported and cared for you, or the one who once tried to _melt_ you?"

Kagome rose up on her knees and this time _she_ leaned towards _him_. If she had been thinking clearly she might have found the slightly shocked look on Sesshomaru's face amusing. But then, if she had been thinking clearly she wouldn't be shouting at the most powerful and dangerous youkai in Japan. And she certainly wouldn't be poking him in the chest with her finger as she started elaborating on her points. After all, that armor hurt.

"You're not the only one affected by this you know! I've tried to be nice, I've tried to be understanding, I've tried to be sympathetic to the fact that that stupid, insane lizard is trying to trap you, despite the fact that he's using_me_ to do it. And you_insult_ me! And another thing! _You _do not get to tell _me_ where I do and do not go! I don't care if you are the Lord of the Western Lands, Prince of Dogs, and King of the Moon. You could be the King of Rock and Roll for all I care! If you think for one second that I would tolerate being dictated to by _anyone_ then it is _you_ who does not know _me_!"

Before Sesshomaru could utter a word or kill her or something Kagome spun to her feet and stalked off across the clearing muttering under her breath about stupid men and their stupid double standards.

Well, there went her good mood.

**ooOoo**

Sesshomaru stared at the retreating, angry form of the miko turned youkai and fought to keep his jaw from dropping. He was rather glad that there was no one there to see him at the moment, in a state he rarely ever found himself. Complete and utter shock. He could not remember a time when _anyone_ had dared to talk to him like that. A female no less. Most were far too afraid of him. It was one of the reactions he had expected the least from her, though he wasn't sure why. After all, this was the same girl who had once tried to shoot him with an arrow. One of the few people who had ever dared stand up to him over anything. As he watched her stalk stiffly farther into the clearing, muttering about 'stupid youkai' and 'what was it about her and dogs' he was forced to admit something that he rarely ever did, even to himself.

Perhaps he had overreacted.

It was near miraculous for him to admit something like that, even if it was still only in the arena of possibility. Sesshomaru was generally very careful in how he reacted to things; always very appropriate, always thought out. The fact was that he had to be. He was a Lord. He was regal and composed and as perfect as a being could get. Well, as long as he didn't want to get smashed by his rivals. Sesshomaru didn't think 'smashed' was a good look for him.

But the truth was that the moment she mentioned joining back up with Inuyasha it was like something inside him started to simultaneously whimper and growl. He felt like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. That, he could blame on the effects of her transformation. Inu youkai were not exactly possessive of their mates, per say, but they were quite…attached. They didn't like to be parted and they absolutely refused to let anything come between them. Sometimes their refusals ended in a six foot grave being dug for the remaining parts. Yes, he knew that she wasn't actually his mate, but there was still that part of him that was looking for a handy shovel.

He heaved an inward sigh and made a face most would call a grimace at her back. This was getting extremely bothersome. _When I get my hands on that damned lizard I'm going to…_he paused. Actually, he couldn't quite think of anything bad enough to repay the crazy bastard for doing this. It was a torture that was beyond torture. Pain Sesshomaru could handle. Blood loss was rarely a concern. While he didn't like confined spaces, he could deal if he had to. Frankly he would far rather be chained to a wall or boiled in holy water that have to put up with this…this…mockery.

In truth, though, he wasn't sure what to do about it himself. He had thought it might be best to distance himself from the miko, but his instincts were obviously rebelling against _that_ notion.

This time he sighed out loud as he watched Kagome huff down to a sitting position by the stream that ran through the center of the clearing. It was official, he had managed to seriously piss her off. He hadn't intended to, actually, he hadn't really thought about it. When she had impugned his honor by suggesting that his vow need not be honored…well, he obviously hadn't responded well. What did she take him for? He was a noble Taiyoukai. Of course he would honor his word. Just because the situation had changed slightly didn't make the vow any less valid. Did she think him some lowly creature to merely disregard such a thing?

And as much as he hated to admit it, the thought that she did had, well, hurt. _All right, that part's the spell. Her opinion does not matter to me. The affront to my honor does. That is all._

He hadn't really considered her reaction all that much when he had chastised her. He merely intended to put her in her place. Obviously, she didn't agree.

_Perhaps I should apologize,_ he mused, then blinked. _Where did **that** come from? This Sesshomaru does not apologize to anyone, much less my half-brother's miko._

Sesshomaru fought off the groan of frustration and leaned back against the rock he was still sitting in front of, closing his eyes as though that would make everything go away.

_And I thought it was going to be a long night…_

* * *

AN: Okay, I know, a good deal of filler seeming stuff. But there were things in there that were kind of important to plot development. I'm sure of it. Just don't ask me now… Well, love it, hate it, whatever…I'm somewhere in the middle myself. Feel free to comment or offer helpful suggestions…I make no promise to heed them, though, so be warned. O. 

Reviewer Response:

Wolfye Productions: Yay! Another of the following! It is so nice to meet another member. (Shakes hand.) I'm glad you're enjoying what I'm doing with this fic, Sessho's just so much fun to play with. I'll do my best!

PlayingWithDemons: Thanks! I try to be original, I always do. It just bugs me so much to be 'done'. I was like that when I was ice skating too. I just couldn't have music I'd heard a thousand times...drove my coach nuts!

Erik and Fae: (Grin) Thanks! Yeah, I feel kind of bad for being so mean to Sesshomaru, but then, I know how the story's going to end, so I don't feel quite so bad. Heh. As for Rin, well, she's going to have an interesting part in the future...though not quite what you might think...(having PTSD flashback of babysitting the Connel kids...shiver) Oh! And see if you can get some of that super-reinforced repelling rope...or chains... We'll get him yet! (We can always use the duct tape on Jess if he tries to stop us!)

Insane-and-Psycho: Ah, who does't love Sesshomaru? (Grin) I have so much fun...uh...playing with him. Yeah, that's the word. I'll try to update sooner this time...damn frickin' HR people...

AN: Well, that's it for this time. And now…I'm to bed. I've officially been up for 24 hours…and things are getting a little blurry. Oh, hush, you stupid penguins….


	8. Ch 7: SoWe Meet Again

AN: Great Googely Moogely! Finally! Finally this is friggin' posted! I'm soo, soo sorry y'all but these last few weeks have been hell. No, nothing too dire, just extremely short handed at work. And when you're doing shift type work and all shifts must be fill…can you say crazy overtime? I worked 63 hours this week alone…and I'm not the one holding the record, either. Yeesh. Anyway, sorry to make you wait this long but somehow I didn't think anything decent was going to come out when all I could do was sit at the computer and wonder with this pretty glowing thing in front of me was while I searched for my name.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. But the hunt continues for Sesshomaru. My guys are tracking him now…

* * *

**So…We Meet Again.**

To say that Inuyasha was worried would be to commit a gross understatement of reality. To say that he was extremely annoyed and furious would be closer to the truth. He had followed Kagome's scent over a great distance, farther than he would have thought possible in the three days time she had been missing before they had noticed. He cursed himself for not having gone for her soon, for leaving her in such peril as had befallen her. And he cursed her idiocy for going off and doing something like this, putting herself in danger. Most of all, though, he was worried and more than a little afraid that something had happened to her.

And now this! It had taken over a full day track her scent down to this little hut in the middle of another forest, and now she wasn't here. What was worse, he couldn't pick up her scent again. It just stopped, vanished. All he could smell was two different youkai, one he didn't know but it smelled something like a lizard under the stench. The other one, however, was familiar, it was Sesshomaru's. Or rather, it was close, which puzzled him somewhat. Usually he could tell his brother's stench without any problem, but there was something different about this. It smelled like his brother, but different somehow, almost female. And while Inuyasha loved to taunt his elder half-brother about his near feminine beauty, Sesshomaru was definitely male.

_No female could ever hit quite that hard._

The only thing he could tell was that they had left some time yesterday, and that there was no trace of what had happened to Kagome. He didn't smell or see any blood, though, which gave him some small amount of relief. He hadn't smelled any blood since the beginning of this, and the scent of blood carried the farthest, so at least he knew she hadn't been hurt. Yet. But now he was stuck, and not sure which way to go. All he knew was that he had to get to her, and fast. Somehow he knew that something was terribly wrong with her, and she needed him desperately.

"No trace of her?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha spared him a glance and huffed.

"No, her scent ends right here in this hut. All I can smell is lizard and…" he paused, his eyes narrowing and teeth grinding.

"What?" Sango asked.

"My brother." They all paused and looked at him.

"What in the world would _he_ be doing here?" Miroku wondered aloud, his brow furrowing slightly.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha growled. "That's not all, though. The scent, it's not quite right. I mean it smells like him, but it's different somehow, subtly. It smells almost…female."

Miroku and Sango looked puzzled at that. Shippo just looked worried and upset. Inuyasha ground his teeth in frustration. He just didn't know what to do! And it was driving him mad. He was already half there with worry, and this wasn't helping matters. If only Kagome could have stayed home or come directly to the village. But that just wasn't her. If she had known that someone was in trouble, it was in her nature to try and help them, she just wouldn't stay put or sit idly by and let it happen. He admired that quality about her, but right now it was annoying the hell out him.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, drawing his attention, "you said her scent ends here, and all you smell is that of two other youkai. Did you smell another youkai at the clearing?"

Inuyasha paused, his brows drawing together, and sniffed. "Yes," he said, "I think so. I mean, it was faint, so faint I can't be sure. But I picked up something as we were following Kagome's. This scent…it's the same one that accompanied hers all the way here."

"Well," the monk said, "I think it's safe to assume that that's the one that captured her. Perhaps he gave her to this other youkai that smells like your brother…"

"What are you getting at, Miroku, we don't have a lot of time to waste here."

"What I'm getting at," he said patiently, "is that maybe the other person wasn't your brother, but someone sent by him. Perhaps your brother's scent overpowered both that person's and Kagome's. He's very powerful, he might be able to do something like that in order to confound you."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Miroku was right, that was probably something his brother could do. He could have sent Jaken, whose scent was much weaker than his own and found a way to hide both his and Kagome's. That would explain the female scent he was getting. It was something his brother would do, too, just to show Inuyasha how much more he could do.

Friggin' Sesshomaru, always toying with him. _You know, for someone all refined and dignified, he love his little games more than a just weaned pup._

The only question was, what would he want with Kagome? Inuyasha wasn't sure he was going to like the answer.

He didn't wait for the others, he just started out of the cabin, following the lizard-like scent and this new one. The others followed along behind him as they made their way through the woods and finally reached a rather large clearing. His eyes caught the sight first, and he ran to the center. There was a pile of debris there that looked like it had once been a steel cage. What was more, he could sense a lingering trace of magic on it, and other more familiar scent. It was his brother's there was no mistaking it this time. The other, stranger scent was still there, and it moved off now with his brother instead of with the lizard youkai.

Inuyasha growled. So, his brother had taken Kagome, he had obviously employed this little lizard youkai to snatch her so that Inuyasha wouldn't catch his scent and then taken delivery of her here.

"There's no doubt," he growled from between clenched teeth, "Sesshomaru met them here, and then the strange scent went with him. He's got her."

And with that he took off, ignoring the calls from behind him. All he cared about was getting Kagome back, and making Sesshomaru pay for this. His elder half-brother had treated him poorly all his life, but this was the last straw. He had probably thought that this was funny, another little snub at his expense. Why he had taken Kagome of all people, Inuyasha didn't know, but he was going to find out. Right before he split him in two.

**ooOoo**

Kagome sat and stared broodingly out at the little clearing, watching Rin play with a cloud of butterflies, and most determinedly keeping her back to the stupid demon dog behind her as she had since he'd had his fit of nastiness. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest of notions to keep one's back turned to someone that could kill you in an eye blink if they chose, but she was afraid that if she looked at him she'd do something even more stupid. Like stick her tongue out at him. And considering his volatile reactions under the spell's effects she thought it was really kind of a toss up as to whether he'd decide to rip it out or suck on it…

Frankly, Kagome didn't want to find out which. At the moment both seemed equally dangerous.

Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un had returned shortly after their little spat, so thankfully, Kagome hadn't been forced back into any kind of confrontation with him over what she had said. After she had calmed down a little it had taken all she had not to smack her forehead with her palm. Repeatedly. What the hell had she been thinking? One does not yell at the most feared youkai in all of Japan…not unless one is not fond of breathing. Breathing was one of Kagome's favorite things.

But he had been out of line, Kagome simply refused to give up that point. What call did he have to talk to her like that? Okay, so maybe she had overreacted a smidge, but come on. Considering all of the stress she'd been under it was a wonder she hadn't snapped sooner.

And he had been unaccountably rude. If there was one thing Kagome couldn't stand, it was rudeness. Rudeness and imitation crab—to her they were the same thing. You get your hopes all up for the real thing and **whamo**, massive disappointment. Kagome never ate imitation crab and she never suffered rudeness. Inuyasha had the bruises to prove it.

Kagome sighed and settled her chin on her knees, staring out into the middle distance. What was she going to do? She watched as her now silver tresses drifted past her vision with the breeze. She'd managed to avoid the thought for much of the morning but now there was no running away. She definitely couldn't stay here, she had to find a way to return to normal. If she didn't she was afraid Sesshomaru would end up insane and she'd end up dead. Especially if this morning was any evidence.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts and so determinedly ignoring the Lord himself that she almost jumped out of her skin when he suddenly settled himself beside her. Not taking her chin from her knees she turned her head ever so slightly towards him and watched him out of the corners of her eyes.

He was just sitting there, back straight, one leg folded beneath him, one bent upwards with his arm resting on it. He wasn't looking at her but instead seemed to be watching Rin as she chased the little winged creatures through the flowers. If he hadn't sat down directly next to her she would wonder if he actually knew she was sitting there.

"This Sesshomaru does not apologize," he said suddenly, making Kagome blink. Uh, he thought she hadn't figured that out by now? "The…spell…is affecting me in some rather peculiar and wholly disturbing ways. I am not myself. I am rarely ever rude to those who are undeserving of it. And I have come to the conclusion that you are unaware of the slight you caused to my honor by insinuating my vows held no meaning."

Kagome blinked at him, trying to wrap her brain around what he was actually saying to her. The first thought that came to her was that this was as close to an apology as he would probably ever come. The second was that somehow he had managed to do so and still sort of call her stupid. _A true multi-tasker,_ she thought dryly.

"I slighted your honor?" she asked slowly, really not understanding what he was talking about. What, was he just trying to make himself feel better about being rude and not really apologizing? She had run back over everything she had said and no where did his honor seem to come into it.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her fully, his golden eyes back to their cool, unreadable norm. He seemed to be trying to read her, but for what Kagome didn't know. A lie? Some kind of 'stupid' stamp on her forehead? Maybe he had forgotten what blinking was.

After a moment he slowly inclined his head once. Well, that was informative.

"And just how did I manage to do that?" She asked, feeling an eyebrow twitch up slightly. "I don't recall saying anything about it."

Sesshomaru tipped his head slightly to the side and his eyes narrowed fractionally, but not in a menacing kind of way. More…thoughtful…than anything. Kagome decided it was his version of the 'wow, you grew another head' look. Funny, now that she had spent a little time up close and personal with him without swords and chokings being involved she'd come to realize that he wasn't as expressionless as she had previously thought. Still really damn hard to read, but he actually seemed to have the full gamut of expressions. They were just…subdued. No, that wasn't quite right. It was more like they were extremely controlled to the point that they almost didn't register on his face. She wondered for a moment where they did register. She bet Sesshomaru was the king of the mental grimace.

"You truly have no notion?" he asked softly and Kagome shook her head. He exhaled slightly and on anyone else it might have been a sigh. "You stated that this Sesshomaru's vow to protect and aid you had no worth. That this Sesshomaru should not honor it."

"No," she started slowly, trying to see what he was getting at. "I said that you made it when you didn't know who I really was and therefore shouldn't be expected to be held to it. It was made under the effects of the spell, not of your own free will. Honor had nothing to do with it."

Sesshomaru just looked at her for a moment. She wondered if he always took this long to have a conversation. He seemed to ponder over each and everything thing that came out of his mouth. Yeesh, no wonder he didn't talk very much. Probably by the time he figured out what exactly he wanted to say the conversation had moved on. Funny, he had never seemed so circumspect in the insults he flung at Inuyasha while they were fighting.

Slowly, though, he started to shake his head ever so slightly. "I was correct," he said, "you do not understand. A most puzzling thing."

Kagome waited for him to continue but when he just turned and looked back to where Rin was now chasing Jaken with his own Staff of Heads she realized that he didn't seem to plan to say anything else. She huffed and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well? Are you gonna explain that?" She saw his eyes slip to her while he continued facing forward. Kagome had to admit, it was more than a little unnerving. "I mean, wouldn't it be best that I understood just what my faux pas was instead of just making it again?"

Sesshomaru let out another one of those tiny puffs of air she couldn't quite call a sigh and turned his eyes back to his Ward. "You are protected by one who bares Inuyoukai blood, not much, but it should be enough. One would think you would understand what a vow of protection means."

Kagome's brows furrowed and her jaw clenched. "Humor me."

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched upwards so briefly that she almost missed it. Was he _laughing_ at her?

"By our nature," he started before she could snipe at him again, "Inuyoukai are quite protective and extremely loyal. It is merely a part of what we are. We protect first what is ours; our Packs, our Clans, our domains. Upon occasion, however, other things fall to our protection and it is never something to be taken lightly. A vow of protection is a serious thing, once it is given it cannot be revoked. We will protect in the best ways we can until our death. It is a rare thing to be given since conflicts can occur and never is it taken lightly. For one to abandon such a vow…it is unthinkable. A betrayal of loyalty and trust most severe, most heinous, and perhaps the most dishonorable thing one of our kind can do."

Kagome stared at the stoic Lord with her jaw in her lap and eyes wide. Well, shit. Now that explained some of the reaction. No wonder he was so pissed. Kagome bit her lip, the stirrings of guilt curling through her stomach. That meant she had…

"I gave the vow to you," he continued before she could speak, turning to look her dead in the eye. "It matters not that your identity is not what was originally thought. It was perhaps foolish of me, and while I can blame Massoumo's spell for my foolishness the fact remains that the vow was given. This Sesshomaru will not break it."

Kagome stared at him and this time her jaw stayed dropped. Did he mean…he really meant…wow. Okay, so it didn't explain everything, but a few things were beginning to make sense. Why he didn't want her to leave, okay, so some of that was probably the spell but she was willing to bet that this meant he would want her where he could carry out his vow.

"Umm…" she started slowly, "so, why did you think I would already understand that?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head sideways at her, his expression openly confused and curious. "Because Inuyasha gave you a like vow. In our father's tomb he swore to protect you. My half-brother may not have all that much experience with our ways as he has spent a majority of his life living apart from us, but even a hanyou cannot deny the call of Protection. It is one of the strongest instincts we have." His brows narrowed slightly and he tipped his head fractionally the other direction as he regarded her. "Has he never explained this to you?"

Kagome bit her lip and shook her head, watching a look of something akin to but not quite disgust cross Sesshomaru's features. It was more of a bored frustration.

"Tell me," he started again, his tone back to its usual laze, "why do you think he has always been so protective of you? Why do you think he is rarely from your side? How is it, do you think, that he becomes stronger when he fights for you if not for the aid the vow brings?"

"Well," Kagome drawled, "first of all, we're friends. Close friends. We've known each other for a while. Friends protect friends. And I…well, I guess I figured it was just a part of his personality. I mean, isn't it? As for the last, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Perhaps he himself does not know," he said so quietly she barely caught it before speaking again in normal tones. "As I stated, Protection is one of our strongest instincts. The vow is tied to that. When the vow is called up one can…reach into themselves, to their most primal and powerful part and draw upon it. Inuyasha has done this multiple times when protecting you. I have seen in first hand."

He glanced slightly at his empty sleeve and Kagome followed his gaze, instantly feeling another curl of guilt. Inuyasha had been able to transform the Tessiaga to protect her…drawing upon his deepest power…and became able to sever his elder brother's arm. And now…now said elder brother who could rightly blame her for his maiming had become another protector for her.

Only in her life.

Unsure of how to respond to all of that Kagome turned her eyes to the child playing before them. That was when a notion hit her. She had seen Sesshomaru fight when protecting Rin, could the same be true for him? Could he become stronger while protecting her or his Ward?

"So," Kagome started slowly, trying to make sense of exactly what he was saying, "is that why Rin is with you? Because you...vowed to protect her?"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at the youngling, twirling in the grass. Kagome noticed a slight softening of his expression. It was so minute that she almost missed it.

"Rin is my Ward," he started softly, "that is different than someone sworn to. It makes her a part of my Pack, and for Pack there need be no vow."

Kagome blinked, surprised. Okay, not quite expected. She had wondered for a while now why Sesshomaru kept a human child with him and now the questions had tripled. "So, she's kind of like...your daughter?"

As soon as she said it she wanted to take it back. Softening expression or not, somehow she got the feeling that Sesshomaru would not appreciate someone assuming a human was his child. She watched nervously as he stiffened slightly, not turning to her. He kept regarding the child and slowly his posture loosened. She was enthralled in a car crash kind of way as she watched the minute changes in him. She was pretty sure that he wouldn't want her seeing them, thus it was healthiest not to, but she simply couldn't look away. He tipped his head slightly to the side as he watched the girl and a very, _very_ slight smile curled at the corners of his mouth.

"That analogy," he said very softly, "would not be wholly inaccurate. It is not uncommon for the orphaned pups of a Pack to be taken on by another member as a Ward. Rin has no Pack, no family. So I took her to mine. To consider her my daughter would not be wholly accurate since the birthing bond is not there, but the connection between a Ward and Keeper is similar enough."

Kagome's jaw dropped and quickly snapped shut as he turned his gaze on her with the sudden intensity of twin suns and Kagome had to fight off a shudder.

"This is something I would have no one know," he said, his voice as cold as his eyes were hot. "If it were known she is anything more than an amusement it would put her at great risk. There are many who would not hesitate to use her against me. It has already occurred twice. An Inu pup has natural defenses to protect itself to some degree. Rin has none. I would not have harm come to my Ward."

If she didn't know better she would swear that she saw fear behind the intensity in his eyes, and more than anything, that shocked her to the core. She had never imagined that he could care for her so much as to actually_fear_ for her safety. Apparently she had been wrong. He was right, she didn't know him, she didn't know anything about him.

"Sesshomaru," she started softly, instinctively trying to calm him before something really bad happened. She reached out and touched his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense and then relax under her hand, "I would never do anything to harm Rin. I will tell no one what you have told me about this if you deem it best. Believe me, I know what you mean about people wanting to use someone against someone else. I don't think I can even remember all the times I've been taken by someone hoping to do that. I wouldn't want that for her either. You have my word."

Kagome had been looking into Sesshomaru's eyes as she spoke and watched a strange transformation. They went from furnace intensity to a kind of soft wonderment, growing in warmth until they weren't blazing but more like a Spring day. Right before they snapped shut. Sesshomaru turned and faced away from her again and Kagome pulled her hand off his shoulder. Woops. She forgot what touching seemed to do to him.

Kagome sighed and looked down into her lap. Man, what a mess. She still had more questions than answers, but one thing tickled her mind more than anything else. Why was he telling her all this? Those times they had met and a fight hadn't erupted he wasn't exactly chatty cathy. She thought she had heard more from him in the last ten minutes than she had in the last four years. And what she did hear...

"Sesshomaru-sama," she started softly, but his eyes snapped open and he looked at her. Kagome drew a deep breath and looked him in the face. If she was going to do it she might as well do it all the way. "While you may not apologize, this Kagome does. I did not mean to slight your honor, I did not even realize I had. If I had understood just what that vow meant, I would never have said what I did. For any offense I have given because of that, I am sorry. I was only trying to make things easier for you because I can see how much all of this troubles you.

"And I'm sorry I lost my temper like that on you," she continued as he just looked at her. His gaze was unnerving her slightly and she looked back down at her lap. "I'm under a lot of stress here. I don't really know what to do. I mean, how would you feel if something like this happened to you?" Kagome sighed. "Funny, cause I'm kind of used to twisted, maniacal plots being throw at us, being trapped in them. But we were always able to fight our way out. And before they always came from Naraku…at least I could hate him."

The silence stretched between them for what seemed like forever before Sesshomaru spoke, his voice questioning and strangely sounding confused. "You do not hate Massoumo? Even after all that he has done to you?"

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her with his brow furrowed and fought a laugh. He looked like a confused puppy who was trying to understand why the telephone was ringing. It was comical to see an expression like that on his face and once more she wondered just why he was being so open with her. She also wondered just when the world was going to end.

"No, I don't hate him. I mean, it's not like he's evil, exactly, he's just insane. You should have seen him, total lights on but no one home."

Sesshomaru tipped his head slightly to the side in what Kagome was quickly coming to think of as his 'hmmm' pose. He seemed to tip to the left when he was thinking about something and to the right when he was confused. He was currently tipped to the right.

"And this means you cannot hate him?" he asked very slowly as though if he slowed it down it would make more sense.

Kagome smiled at him. "Yes. I mean, whatever it was that your father did to him completely destroyed him. Not that I'm blaming your father, I don't know what happened," she added quickly as his eyes narrowed fractionally. "It's just…I don't know, sad. I mean, he could have moved on, gotten over it, gotten on with his life. But instead he let his anger and grief consume him so much that it took his sanity with it. It's really kind of pathetically sad, when you think about it. No, I can't hate him. If anything, I pity him._Not_," she added, holding up a finger when he opened his mouth to retort, "that that makes what he did in any way all right. And I'll be first in line to give him a good pounding when this is all set straight. But I can't rightly hate someone for being driven mad by grief."

Kagome waited for some kind of a response, but it never came, so she turned back to watching Rin doing cartwheels across the grass.

**ooOoo**

Sesshomaru continued to watch the woman by his side, completely and totally dumbfounded. Just what was this creature and how in the world had she ever developed a mind like that. Truly, it was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He fought the urge to shake his head in befuddlement as he watched her turn back to watching his Ward play.

Her answers had completely surprised him, and Sesshomaru was not one who was easily surprised. He had not been sure that she didn't know just what the vow meant, in fact, he hadn't seen how she couldn't be. After all, he had been there when Inuyasha had sworn to protect her. But his Beast had been giving him such fits about her being mad at him that he had decided he might as well give her the benefit of the doubt if for no other reason than to stop the growling and whimpering going on in his own head.

This time he couldn't fight the shake. He knew his half-brother often acted foolishly, but he had never imagined that he could be this foolish. To never have explained to her about Protection? He couldn't imagine it. He knew that Inuyasha was not that ignorant, it was not possible. _No one_ could be that ignorant, the meaning was ingrained in their very bones. And though he would probably never admit it out loud, Inuyasha's blood wasn't_that_weak.

Then again, perhaps he hadn't told her because he had failed to protect her so many times. Sesshomaru knew many of the things that had happened to Inuyasha's little Pack and a good number of them involved Kagome somehow winding up of the shaft end of a situation. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned last-minute bail outs didn't count as Protection.

But what had shocked him more than anything was what Kagome said about not hating Massoumo. How could anyone be that kind hearted, that forgiving? By all rights she should be swearing his demise, but instead she was feeling sorry for the beast. And he had seen her angry in battle enough times to know that when riled she could be a force to be reckoned with. Sesshomaru felt his Inu stir and hum at that, for some reason liking it.

_Such a kind heart and a strong arm. She would be a good mother…and a wise ruler._

Well, crap. Where the hell did that come from? He had been doing so well, sitting here with her and not really having to fight with himself much at all. For some reason he had been so calm, comfortable even, as they had discussed. Not once had he been forced to reign in his instincts to reach out and pull her into his lap. The only time his control had slipped was when she had touched him. Right then, the lap wasn't a question, it was more like underneath him. But she had removed her hand and everything had been all right.

He had been quite proud of himself and his newfound level of control. But considering that little thought that wandered in from nowhere good, his instincts were not giving up the fight.

Thankfully, though, he was pulled from his thoughts a moment later…though he could have chosen a better source of distraction. The wind had shifted and Sesshomaru was picking up a decidedly familiar scent on the early afternoon breeze. He sighed internally and then stood to face the new challenge.

S_omething tells me this is not going to be as much fun as it usually is._

**ooOoo**

Inuyasha had been running through the forest for some time now, his mind whirling with angry questions. Why the hell had Sesshomaru taken Kagome? What could he want? Why would he go to such elaborate measures? It just didn't make sense. Sure Sesshomaru liked his games and he liked to mess with Inuyasha but he usually took credit for it. He wasn't the type to sit back and not gloat. So what the hell was going on?

And how the hell far had they walked through this damn forest?

Kagome, why Kagome? There were only two reasons he could think of; one, that he was going to use her to get the Tessaiga away from him, or two…he had realized just how much Naraku wanted the woman and had decided to use her for bait. Inuyasha's jaw clenched. If one hair was hurt on her head…

Perhaps if he hadn't been so angry he would have seen the flaws in those thoughts…such as the fact that Sesshomaru hadn't actually come after the Tessaiga for a while now. Or that he had never once used deceitful tactics like that before…well, unless Jaken somehow managed to talk him into it. But the fact of the matter was that Inuyasha was too pissed to think much on the subject. And hey, no one had ever claimed him to be the greatest of thinkers.

The scents he was following grew stronger, Kagome's muted to the point it was almost completely unrecognizable underneath Sesshomaru's stench. He was getting closer and from how they were getting stronger and stronger that meant that wherever they were, they were staying there.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. _This time, brother dear, you are not walking away. This is something I can never forgive. You've gone too far._

Hurtling through the air, Inuyasha burst into a clearing, leaping high and blinking in the sudden bright light. When his vision cleared he looked down to see his brother standing near a stream simply looking up at him. He vaguely registered that the little girl, imp, and dragon that he kept with him were off to the side in a rather riotous batch of flowers, all staring up at him as well. What really caught his attention, though, was what Sesshomaru was standing next to.

A female. An Inuyoukai female by the looks of it. She was dressed in an expensive and elaborate kimono that looked like it had been loosened at some point. Inuyasha snorted.

_Guess the might Lord of the Western Lands has found himself a new playmate. Damn, how cheap can you be to fuck Sesshomaru, the Ice Prince._

It was something he had always wondered. Inuyasha knew that his brother had had many females over the centuries…he was a well reputed ladies man in his own way. His own way being that females fell at his feet and he used them as he saw fit. Disgusting. The bastard didn't know the first thing about love or honor or anything of the sort. As always it was always about what the mighty lord wanted and screw everyone else. Literally.

Inuyasha landed on a bolder some distance away from the pair and glared at them, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What have you done with Kagome, asshole?" he yelled at the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru didn't respond, merely cocked an eyebrow and looked down at the woman beside him. Inuyasha flicked his eyes over to her to see her mouth slightly agape. What, did Sesshomaru think that the presence of his little friend was going to keep him from getting his Kagome back?

"I don't care about your whore, jerk, where's my Kagome?" he yelled at him.

"_Whore_?" the female screeched.

"Mind your tongue, hanyou, least you regret your words," Sesshomaru's cold words sliced through the air. "You will not refer to her as such."

Inuyasha snorted and curled a lip. "I call it like I see it. Now, what have you done with Kagome? Where is she?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond but the female at his side rose to her feet, her checks red with anger.

"How dare you…." She started angrily and made to take a step towards him. Sesshomaru put a restraining hand on her shoulder and shot him a glare, but seemed to calm slightly as Sesshomaru whispered something too low for him to hear.

Inuyasha smirked at them. "Keep your bitch in check, brother dear, and tell me what I want to know."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further and his grip on his bitch tightened. "No. If you wish her, find her. Or are your senses too dull for that?"

Inuyasha glared at the arrogant demon in front of him. So he wanted to play that way, fine, they'd play that way. He didn't spare the whore another thought as he pulled his Tessaiga and leapt into the air, coming down right where his brother and the bitch were standing.

**ooOoo**

What had she done to piss off the gods? She'd really like to know. One moment she was sitting next to Sesshomaru, not entirely sure what to say or do, and the next he was standing up and staring into the distance. If that wasn't weird enough…now this.

She had just been about to ask him what was wrong when she recognized what she called the 'sniffing stance' from her time with Inuyasha. As in all things Sesshomaru was a lot more subtle and refined about it, though, barely lifting his head and testing the wind so silently that unless you knew what he was doing you'd probably thing he was just looking at a tree. She lifted her own nose and tried to figure out just what he was smelling when a red blur leapt from the trees into the air above them.

Kagome stared up, her brain gone temporarily numb. _Inuyasha!_ Her moment of swirling, sparkly, bubble filled joy was short lived, however, when he landed and proceeded to call her a whore.

Okay, not the reunion she had anticipated.

She had been about to march over there and give him a piece of her mind when she felt Sesshomaru's hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"He does not recognize you," she barely heard the Lord's whispered voice. "To approach him now would put you in peril. His instincts to protect have him near a rage, reason will not work."

Reason wouldn't work, huh? How about a really big stick. That was more the mood she was in.

The next thing she knew…he was leaping into the air and coming down with a really big sword. Right. At. Them.

She decided then and there that no matter what else it meant, she was really,_really_ glad that Sesshomaru had made that whole Vow of Protection thing. She had been frozen to the spot in complete disbelief as Inuyasha and his massive sword bore straight down at them. Thankfully, Sesshomaru had not.

Faster than her brain could process she was hauled up against something hard and warm, wrapped in something soft and fluffy, and about thirty feet in the air looking down at a massive crater with Inuyasha in the middle of it.

"He tried to kill me," she muttered in complete disbelieving ire. "That little punk actually tried to kill me!"

"Actually," a dry sounding voice came from beside and behind her, "I think he was trying to kill me. You were merely in the way."

Kagome turned to find that the hard and warm thing she had been hauled up against was Sesshomaru and she was wrapped in his arm and tail. Well, that explained things. Kagome looked at him as his words sunk in and her brow furrowed.

"In the way?" she asked dangerously. Sesshomaru didn't respond, merely raised an eyebrow at her.

They landed on the boulder that Inuyasha had been standing on, effectively reversing their positions. He turned and glared at them and Kagome had to fight from doing something she'd regret later on…like purifying his sorry ass. How could he not recognize her? She hadn't really changed all that much, had she? She'd gotten a good look at herself while Massoumo was dolling her up and despite some more cosmetic differences she looked pretty much as she always had. Okay, more youkai-like, but she didn't think it was all that big a difference. They'd spent almost every day of the last three years together, of all people he should have been able to see through the slight changes better than anyone!

"Stay behind me," Sesshomaru said quietly, moving her to the back of the rather large bolder he'd slept against the night before. "Unless I can find a way to calm him you will be in danger of attack."

Kagome worried her lip, looking between the two rather irate brothers. Calm him down? For some reason she didn't think it was going to involve reasoning words or even a bucket of cold water. She was pretty sure that Sesshomaru's version of calming him down would involve bleeding and unconsciousness. As pissed as she was at Inuyasha at the moment she didn't _really_ want him hurt. Well, not that badly.

"God damn it, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha bellowed at him. "Cut the crap! I know you took Kagome. Now give her back!"

Kagome could swear she heard a quite growling sound coming from Sesshomaru, so quiet, in fact, that if her hearing hadn't suddenly turned youkai and she weren't standing right behind him she probably wouldn't have heard him.

"And why should I, little brother," he asked, his tone as cold as always. "You seem completely incapable of protecting her if she was taken in the first place."

The growl that came from Inuyasha was not nearly as quiet. "Because she's mine, you bastard!"

And he launched. This time he didn't go for a straight out physical attack, oh no. This time he sent the Wind Scar at them.

_Huh, so this it what it looks like when it's coming**at**you. No wonder everyone looks so incredibly terrified when he uses it on them._

This time she wasn't hauled up against Sesshomaru as he leapt into the air. Instead, his tail wrapped around her and quicker than she could blink, she was thrown in the opposite direction like a spinning top.

Perhaps if she had been more used to this new body she would have been able to do something with the massive momentum she seemed to have achieved. Perhaps if she was more agile or naturally graceful she would have been able to land well. She'd seen youkai do it before. Unfortunately for her this was not the case. Instead, she hit the ground hard and proceeded to roll and tumble before coming to a stop in something that resembled a heap of dirty laundry.

_Okay. **OW!** _

She slowly untangled her limbs and made sure she hadn't lost her kimono as she went tumbling through the air before hauling herself into a more upright position. Somehow, she wasn't too shocked at what she saw.

The Inu brothers were facing off, full blood against hanyou, Lord against Outcast, noisily pissed against…noisily pissed. This time the growl from Sesshomaru was not nearly so quiet. Uh oh.

"You foolish pup!" Sesshomaru all but yelled at him. "Are you truly so stupid? You could have killed her!"

"And for all I know you've killed Kagome! So what the fuck to I care about your latest plaything?"

Okay, that was it. Kagome had officially had enough. She pulled herself to a standing position, barely seeing beyond the red, her fists clenched so tightly her new claws were digging into her palm.

"Inuyasha…" she gritted out slowly. Both youkai turned to her as she faintly heard herself growl. "**_SIT!_**"

**ooOoo**

Inuyasha turned slightly as he heard his name growled out in a familiar way, an instant chill running down his spine. But all he found was the demoness that had been with Sesshomaru. Damn, but she looked pissed. Huh, funny, there was something vaguely familiar with this scene….

"**_SIT!_** "

Inuyasha barely had a moment to wonder just what this bitch thought she was doing when he felt the familiar tingle of energy around his neck that then proceeded to reintroduce him with the ground.

**WHUMPH!**

If he could have blinked without getting all sorts of dirt in his eyes, he would have. This was incredibly strange. It shouldn't have happened. And yet…it did. As it was he just waited until the spell wore of and he could raise his head.

Only to find himself staring into the shockingly blue eyes of one seriously pissed off demoness. She was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and one foot tapping on the ground in a very familiar way. And her scowl…

"Kagome?"

* * *

AN: And done! Okay, everyone, cross your fingers that work eases off a bit so that I can actually get more done. Besides sleeping on the floor of the office, that is… Please, R&R! 

Reviewer response:

JeanB: Hey, better late than never. Besides, as we see it definately beat the update. ;P I'm glad my Sesshomaru is working for you, it just fits in my head this way. Glad you're enjoying it, I hope you enjoyed this one as much!

Rawhead and Bloody Bones: Personally, I vote on the insane killing spree...why hurt yourself when the ones responsible should suffer? It's like my sister said after a certain ahole cheated on her and she became extreamly depressed and people were worried she might become suicidal: "I don't want to kill myself, I didn't do anythign wrong. I wanna kill him." And yes, others have noticed the YuYu references. There are actually a few waiting on baited breath for me to make good. .

Erik and Fae: Glad you liked it. Kagome just never struck me as a sit and take it kind of girl. I'm pretty sure that getting beat up was the reason Jaken was hatched. And don't worry about Jess...I can have my guys there in fifteen minutes if you need. Yes, I have guys. Big, burly, black wearing, thuggly guys with a slightly disturbing obsession with firearms...but hey. The only question is...do you want Snake and Howler, or JoJo and Mic?

Wolfye Productions: Big Grin Yeah, I loved that line. "There will be no licking and no stroking." It's even better when you picture him being so uber serious about it. I'm glad you're liking it...and don't worry, I saystuff kicks too. Or maybe I'm just that old myself...yeesh.

Okane-Tsuki: Glad you liked and I'll try to update as much as work permits. Ja ne!


	9. Ch 8: Reunion

AN: Yeah! Finally, another chapter! Let me just say...real life sucks buckets. Not that anything really bad has occured, it just doesn't let up. Anyway, I appreciate everyone's patience, and just because it's been so long I'm going to let y'all know that I've got the next chapter close to completed. It should be up sometime later tonight. As always, the reviews from all my wonderful peoples are at the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer: Despite all efforts to the contrary I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters or story devices. And I'm certainly not making any money off of this. If I were I wouldn't have to put up with the juvenile antics of my second shift Shift Lead or make her cry when doing my managerly duties in setting her straight. Sigh...where is Sesshomaru and his poisoned claws when you need them?

**

* * *

**

**Reunion**

Lord Sesshomaru, Great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, most feared demon in Japan, if not the world, was not happy. Usually this was a state that would leave all around him either trembling in fear or dead. His displeasure had been known, in the past, to make kingdoms crumble and the most stalwart of warriors soil their armor before turning to flee. Apparently the present was very, very different from the past. Amazing, considering that yesterday hadn't seemed that long ago.

Right now no one was trembling, no one was running screaming, and nothing was crumbling. Except, maybe, for the Lord's control. It was not a welcome development. Instead, they were sitting in a rugged circle as Kagome went over the tale of what exactly had happened to her for the second time. Since he had already heard the tale before he failed to pay attention, instead deeming it much more important to attempt _not _to growl.

The rest of her friends had arrived not too long after Kagome had 'sat' Inuyasha, as she called it, making a sizable crater with the hanyou's face. The Lord had to admit he was rather impressed with her ability to stop his half-brother in his tracks like that. He imagined it was an ability that came in handy quite often. He wondered idly if she could teach him how to do it.

When the rest of their group arrived Inuyasha had managed to pull himself to a seated position and was staring dumbly up at Kagome, who was still scowling angrily at him and yelling something about how he never used his head and thinking before acting and what did he think he was doing almost killing her? Sesshomaru had been rather impressed at her eloquence and verbosity, realizing that he had only a small taste of her anger earlier. It was really quite amazing.

He watched as, unlike the hanyou, the rest of the group had approached cautiously, giving him weary looks and Inuyasha and Kagome confused ones.

Not too surprisingly, it had been the kit that had first recognized Kagome for who she really was. Sesshomaru had watched them all as they approached and saw the kitsune cock his head to the side from his perch on the firecat's back as he regarded the angry woman. As the others were still trying to assess the situation he had hopped down and made his way over to Kagome. Sesshomaru watched as he regarded her, then sniffed at her a few times before blinking and his jaw dropping open to reveal a set of baby fangs.

His tug on Kagome's kimono had cut her off mid rant and she looked down at the little demon who barely came to her knee.

"Kagome?" the kitsune had asked, his voice slightly uncertain but strangely full of hope.

Kagome had blinked and then beamed down at him with a smile that had Sesshomaru's heart stuttering against his will.

"Shippo!" Before the kitsune could respond, she had swept him up into her arms and damn near squeezed the life out of him.

"Kagome!" the kitsune wailed and flung his little arms around her, bawling his eyes out. Normally Sesshomaru would be appalled at such a display from a youkai, but considering that the kit couldn't be even a quarter-century old, he was willing to forgo that. After all, allowances must be made for children.

The kit, apparently named Shippo, was now very comfortably and enviably seated in Kagome's lap as she continued with her story. The kit wasn't the problem, despite his most privileged perch. A small blessing in a sea of issues…first and foremost being that he had considered his seat in Kagome's lap to be both enviable and privileged.

Actually, a majority of the problem sprung from that same place. Ever since Inuyasha had first shown up Sesshomaru had been at constant battle with himself. First he had nearly ripped the fool's head off when he had insulted Kagome. And only an iron will had kept him from doing so when he had actually i _attacked_ /i her. Part of it, he knew, was his own protectiveness towards her which was half vow, half spell. The other part was the fact that deep down, he considered it a betrayal of Inuyasha's own vow to protect her…and he had just gone over just what a heinous thing that was.

Then, after her identity had been revealed to the others, he had faced another challenge. The monk. He had heard of the lecherous monk's perversities but had yet to see it first hand. It amazed him that someone with such a strong holy aura could be so…so…sick. During the rather rambunctious reunion Kagome had hugged everyone, including the monk. Whose hands immediately drifted to her backside. A growl had erupted from his chest but before he could act both Kagome and the Slayer had responded with seasoned actions that bespoke much practice and the monk quickly sported two handprints on his face.

He wasn't sure whether or not he liked the fact that their actions were so well practiced, despite how much he told himself he shouldn't care.

What was more, the possessive, angry growl had drawn the attention of Inuyasha who had recognized it for what it was. None of the control in the world could have stopped the hanyou from looking at him suspiciously and then smelling Kagome for himself. Since that point the bastard hadn't left her side. And that's where one of the biggest problems stemmed from.

If Inuyasha didn't realize what the change in her scent meant then he had a decent guess. All the while Kagome had been going through what had happened he had sat close enough to her to send Sesshomaru's Inu into a near rage. It wasn't so much the closeness, though, as it was the way he damn near hovered over her, touched her briefly and almost casually, and continually glared and growled at Sesshomaru.

He really needed to get a hold of himself. These reactions were getting absolutely ridiculous. He really shouldn't care, he told himself. Consciously, he didn't…save for the fact that the hanyou was obviously ill equipped to protect her properly and considering his own vow, this was enough to make him grumpy.

So here he was, leaning against a tree, almost completely outside the so-called circle, fighting off protective and possessive growls. It was absolutely ridiculous.

"And then you guys showed up," Kagome said, apparently finishing up her tale. For a few moments there was a stunned silence over the clearing while the others absorbed the information.

"Wait a minute," the slayer, Sango, said, sitting up straight and breaking the silence, "why would Massoumo think that changing your form would affect Lord Sesshomaru so much? I mean, you may be Inuyoukai and there's no doubt you're very beautiful, but I would think it would take more than that."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. Was she implying that it did not? That he was truly that weak? She had absolutely no idea what he was going through. How dare she make assumptions.

Apparently, Kagome had seen Sesshomaru's eyes narrow dangerously at that and rushed to keep her friend from being slaughtered, verbally at least. Like he would actually waste his time killing her. But it seemed she didn't think Sango really realized just how much her presence was affecting the Taiyoukai, either.

"It's the scent," Shippo said and all eyes turned to where he was ensconced in Kagome's lap. Even Sesshomaru's, who almost tipped a brow at the kit. He may be young, but he was observant. More so than a certain hanyou more than three times his age.

"What do you mean, 'the scent'?" Sango pushed.

"Her scent changed," Shippo said, almost as though it should have been obvious. "I'm guessing it was the hair Massoumo used to change her with, but her scent is now infused with Lord Sesshomaru's."

Everyone just kind of blinked at the confident little kitsune for a moment, completely blank, save for three. Sesshomaru was regarding the kit with a cool that belied the interest in his eyes. Inuyasha was scowling so hard Sesshomaru wondered if it might stick that way and improve his looks. And the Firecat...well, Firecats didn't really have many expressions, she just nodded her head a little as though agreeing.

"And why would that mater so much?" Miroku asked.

Shippo turned to the monk, his gaze completely lacking of any childhood insecurities, shining with the confidence of knowledge. "Because this type of mingling only tends to occur from a full blood-mating."

"What is a blood mating?" Sango asked, trying to ignore the low growling coming from Inuyasha.

"For someone supposedly so well trained to hunt and kill youkai, you are woefully ignorant," Sesshomaru interrupted, his voice coldly scornful, almost like a teacher scolding a child for not studying their numbers enough.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo said, turning his eyes calmly to the Lord that had had him trembling in his fur so many times in the past, "but it's not something many humans know about at all. They don't take mates like we do and the subtleties are complex. Sango-chan cannot be expected to know them since they are only very, very rarely shared and differ so much between the clans."

Sesshomaru blinked slowly at the kit, refusing to show his surprise at not only his forwardness but his comfort in speaking to him in such a manner. And he had done so with the utmost politeness—that must be Kagome's influence. Though he still couldn't quite understand why the kit felt comfortable enough to speak to him like that.

"There are different types of mating, Sango-chan," Shippo explained, "and depending on the type the strength of the bond between the couple varies. A simple rut for pleasure is the absolute weakest, there is no bond. It's not even really considered mating. A blood mating is one of the strongest, surpassed only by a soul mating, but those are very, very rare. Blood mates are life mates, they will be joined until separated by death...even then the surviving mate is usually quick to follow." Shippo looked down for a moment. "That's what happened with my parents...my mother died in a flood and then the thunder brothers came and my father..."

Kagome hugged Shippo closer to her and rubbed her cheek against his. Sesshomaru watched as she comforted her Ward. She rubbed her cheek against his hair, stroked his tail, and he wondered if she realized she was emitting a low, soothing growl. It was like she was comforting her own pup...that was probably why the kit seemed so at ease with him. His scent marked her as his mate, and if the kit looked to her as a mother then he would instinctively look to his mother's mate as a father. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, as if this situation wasn't difficult enough as it was.

"Sooo..." Sango started slowly, her eyes darting back and forth between the Great Lord and her friend. "Sesshomaru considers Kagome his mate?"

Several things happened at once. Shippo nodded, Sesshomaru's Beast hummed in contentment at the thought, Kagome gasped as her eyes shot to his full of shock and question, and Inuyasha exploded.

"Like hell! She's not his mate!"

"That is correct, little brother," Sesshomaru said coldly, keeping his eyes on Kagome's startled blue ones. They seemed to be the only thing to keep the rage of his beast in check at his brother's pronouncement. He continued talking to Inuyasha, but never one did his eyes leave hers. "It is not possible for her to be my mate because I have neither lain with her nor marked her. We have shared not blood nor power nor pleasure." He had to fight from biting his lip as he watched an adorable blush rise on Kagome's cheeks at that last part. Damn, he loved it when she blushed...well, on some level he did. "Consciously, I know this and I do not recognize her as my mate. But my Inu, my Beast, my Instincts do. And they respond to her as such. It is most disconcerting."

He saw Kagome's eyes narrow angrily at that and really wasn't all that surprised. Well, it was true. More than. Having to fight with oneself over something that one knew to be untrue on one hand while the other part insisted it wasn't was a discomfort he wouldn't wish on his worst enemies. Well, maybe his worst…or his courtiers. The Gods knew they deserved _some_ kind of discomfort for all the annoyance they provided him over the centuries. But not over something like this…abomination.

Whatever the woman was drawing breath to say to him, however, was cut off by the startlingly fierce growl the emanated from the general area of her lap. All eyes were once again on the young kitsune and even Sesshomaru had to blink at the suddenly dangerous glare on his face that completely belied his size. The Lord's eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the sudden rise in the kit's youki. It was shockingly strong for one so young. In fact, now that he thought about it, the kit shouldn't be able to hold such a refine shape at such a young age either. He truly couldn't be more than twenty-five summers. Most younglings weren't able to gain such control so early…unless they came from powerful bloodlines. But how could this one? Surely, if he was of noble birth, than even orphaned he should have had some kin to go to. Instead he traveled with Inuyasha and his strange little Pack. It made no sense.

Then again, what did make sense these days?

"Shippo?" Kagome asked, surprised as she looked down at her little Ward.

"It's just so…so…**_wrong_**! How could anyone do anything so evil? Not even Naraku would dare something as heinous as this!"

Perhaps an arguable point in Sesshomaru's estimation. Probably the only reason that particular thorn in the Western Lord's paw hadn't attempted something like this was because he didn't know about it or just how it could affect him. After all, the ways between different youkai surrounding mating varied widely. Inuyoukai didn't exactly go shouting around about it. For one, it was uncouth to speak of something so private like that. For another, well, when do the details of mating rituals really come up in civilized conversation? Much less with someone who routinely attacked you? After all, Inu knew what Inu did, and who wanted to talk about it with a spider?

Which brought up an interesting notion. Just how in the world did this little Kitsune seem to know so much?

"Calm yourself, Shippo," the monk said soothingly to the irate little youkai. "While admittedly this is an awkward situation, I would hardly call it evil."

But the kit shook his head fiercely in just the way Sesshomaru wished to do to the monk. Awkward? Fool. He didn't know from awkward. Until the day where he had to fight himself from burying his manhood within his own mate because she i _wasn't_ /i his mate, where he became painfully excited just from the mere glancing touch of a creature he should by all rights despise, where he had to fight from decapitating his own kin for sitting too close to the same innocent creature, i _then_ /i they could discuss awkward.

"You don't understand, Miroku," the kit growled. "Mates are sacred. Full blood-mates even more so. It's a joining at the deepest level. To bind to another in such a way, in complete trust and love is supposed to be a beautiful, treasured thing. Do you _know_ how rare it is? That two beings can come together so completely? Why do you think that you rarely see youkai so fully mated? It's not something that should _ever_ be taken lightly or used as _any_ kind of tool. Massoumo obviously knows this or he wouldn't have done it. To trick Lord Sesshomaru's Beast into believing that that is what Kagome is to it, fully intending to have her betray what should _never_ be betrayed, it…it's just…**_wrong!_**"

**ooOoo**

Everyone was staring at the kit with wide eyes and dropped jaws as he worked himself into a near frenzy of rage, so agitated he nearly knocked himself off of Kagome's lap. Even Inuyasha's near constant growling at his half-brother was abated as the kit raged and he, too, stared at him in shock. That, at least, Kagome was grateful for, since it was really starting to get on her nerves. Perhaps it wouldn't have seemed like much before, but with her more sensitive hearing it was really starting to annoy her.

For herself, Kagome was an interesting mingle of shock, embarrassment, and ire. She hadn't really understood just why Sesshomaru was affected so much by her or how deeply. Now she did. And the urge to choke the stupid lizard until something went 'pop' was really starting to grow. She was starting to debate what she had told Sesshomaru earlier about not being able to hate Massoumo for what he had done. To intentionally cause the type of strife that was now apparent really was evil.

Almost as shocking, however, was the fact that out of the stunned silence, it was Sesshomaru that spoke first. And not in his usual tones of boredom or ice.

"Calm yourself, kit," Sesshomaru's voice almost rang through the silence in one of the most soothing tones Kagome had ever heard. She looked up from Shippo, who was actually trembling in rage, to see the Lord looking at the little kitsune in her lap with almost a warm, comforting gaze. Shippo looked up and Kagome could see his little brows drawing together.

"But…"

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly, his expression reminding calm. "Massoumo will pay for what he has done and your Kagome will be restored to you," he continued in that tone that was so strange to hear coming from the dangerous Lord, especially towards one of their party. "Your sense of honor is commendable, but there is little purpose in agitating yourself over what has already been done. Instead, turn your mind towards what may be done to correct the injustice."

Yet another shock on top of so many. As he spoke, the Lord's voice wasn't cold or hard or commanding like it had been so many times in the past. Instead, it was soothing, oddly enough, reminding her of her mother when she was trying to teach Kagome a valuable life lesson. Patient, calm, damn near gentle. Weird.

Shippo took a deep breath and visibly relaxed before fixing his gaze on the Taiyoukai. Kagome watched, slightly amazed as their gazes met and something almost seemed to pass between them before Shippo nodded. Even more strange than the way Sesshomaru seemed to be trying to calm the kit…when did Shippo stop being afraid of Sesshomaru? Kagome distinctly remembered several times where she had held her little charge while he trembled at the mere sight of the dangerous and powerful Lord. Then again, with the way her world kept going sideways perhaps she shouldn't have been too stunned.

And apparently Kagome wasn't the only one who was turned stupid by the weirdness of the last few moments. Everyone seemed to be staring between Shippo and the Western Lord like some sort of demented tennis match. Whack. Shippo being comfortable with the demon Lord that terrifies him. Whack. Sesshomaru being reasonable. Whack. Shippo, normally so calm and chipper, getting so pissed he was vibrating. Whack. Sesshomaru, whose normal mode seemed to be intimidation and fear, being kind and calming him. Whack. Shippo actually being calmed. Whack. Sesshomaru smiling at him with something that looked vaguely like approval…

Silence reigned for a moment before Sango shook her head as though to clear it and broke the strange match that had been going on.

"Sesshomaru-sama is right," she said with a little nod. "What we need to be focusing on is what to do now."

Kagome bit her lip. Yes, that was the real question, one whose answer she had yet to find.

"What can we do?" Inuyasha humphed. "I mean, we can't even track this guy. I could only sent him when I was right on top of where he was, and even then it was so faint I could barely get a read. How are we supposed to find him and make him reverse this if we can't even track him? Huh?"

"It occurs to me," Miroku said after a few moments of contemplative silence, "that perhaps he has given us just that way."

Everyone turned to look at the monk and Kagome dared feel the first vestiges of hope. If anyone was likely to think of something, it was Miroku. He might be a complete lecher, but he did have a keen mind. Probably all that studying he'd done. Well, when he wasn't trying to get his 'cursed' hand up some kimono or another.

"What do you mean, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked.

"I mean, dear Sango, that traps are only truly effective when the prey does not know about them. I propose that we use Massumo's own trap against him."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Inuyasha asked, his brow screwed up like he was trying to figure out just what the monk was talking about. Frankly, he wasn't alone. Everyone looked confused, and Kagome was glad it wasn't just her. Not that there was much in the way of expression on Sesshomaru's face, but his head was tipped ever so slightly to the right.

Miroku turned to him. "Massumo has taken great efforts to put this plan into place. One assumes that he will want to check upon the progress. That means that he will have to come to where Kagome and Sesshomaru are. We will not have to track him to find him, merely know where he will be. You did mention that you could sense when he came near, did you not, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome nodded, but frowned. "Yes, but only in a vague sort of sense. I can't pin down an exact location. I just know he's near."

"How does he do that, anyway?" Sango asked. "I mean, I wouldn't think there could be anyone outside of Naraku that could so effectively hide his scent from Inuyasha, much less Lord Sesshomaru, and he has to use a full barrier to do that. Massoumo couldn't move around nearly as much as he does with a barrier in place. Maybe if we can figure out just what he's doing then when he's near we can break it and find him."

"He is a Chameleon."

Everyone turned to where Sesshomaru was leaning against his tree. Kagome blinked. How did he know that? Wait a minute…

"Sesshomaru," she started slowly, "is there something you're not telling us?"

She didn't imagine the twitching to his lips as he failed to hide a slight smirk of amusement. "Many things."

Kagome shot him a look. What was it about Inuyoukai that was just so damn infuriating? Was it just part of their nature, or was there just something wrong with these two brothers?

"About Massoumo," she gritted through her teeth.

He stared at her for a moment and she stared right back, narrowing her eyes. As their eyes held she watched his golden ones start to soften and warm as they regarded her. It wasn't much, and anyone else might not have noticed it, but his entire posture relaxed ever so slightly as she held his gaze. It seemed almost involuntary. _Probably the spell thing_, she mused to herself.

"Oi, bastard," Inuyasha growled at him, "if you know something about all this…"

Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru's gaze ripped from hers and landed on his half-brother's. This time there wasn't anything soft or warm about it.

"You will watch your language, hanyou. I will no suffer such rough speech." Sesshomaru's tone was just as cold as his eyes, if not colder.

"I'll talk however the fuck I want to, you asshole!"

A small gasp, so slight she probably wouldn't have heard it without her enhanced hearing, caught her attention and Kagome turned towards the source. Rin. The little girl was sitting at Sesshomaru's feet, staring at Inuyasha with wide eyes and red cheeks. She also heard a very slight growl coming from the demon Lord as he shifted ever so slightly towards the girl.

"You will curb yourself," the Lord said dangerously.

"Go screw yourself. I don't fuckin' care what you want you dickle…"

"Sit." Whumph!

Kagome looked down at the prostrate hanyou beside her disapprovingly. "Inuyasha," she said reprovingly, "please watch your language. Shippo may be more used to you talking like that when you're angry, but Rin isn't. She's just a little girl and Sesshomaru is right to ask you not to curse in front of her."

"So you're taking his side?" Inuyasha sputter from the dirt and Kagome sighed.

"No, I'm thinking about Rin. Besides, it's hardly the first time I've sat you for your potty mouth."

Inuyasha opened his mouth a moment, then snapped it shut and crossing his arms, hunching down angrily and muttering to himself. Kagome sighed and turned to the Lord. He was looking at her speculatively before he nodded ever so slightly.

"Now," Kagome said to him, "you were about to tell us what you knew of Massoumo?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "His is a Chameleon youkai, a very rare breed. I do not believe they are originally from Japan. This Sesshomaru first heard of them when I was but a small pup of ten. There was a settlement of them somewhere in the Shirakami mountains, to the north, and they were causing…problems."

"Problems?" Miroku asked, looking interested.

Sesshomaru nodded ever so slightly. "Chameleon youkai have a few very special abilities, the most troublesome of which was their ability to completely conceal their presence. They can…blend…into the surrounding area and effectively become invisible to all senses. They used these abilities to their benefit, acting as spies and assassins. At first they were for hire, but later they used their roles to gain power for themselves. They became…uncontrollable. It was not long before it was decided that they had to be stopped. If they were allowed to gain any more power there was the distinct possibility that all of the Courts of Youkai would be threatened."

Kagome's brow furrowed as she realized the implications of that. Yes, creatures with those kinds of abilities would make the perfect spies and assassins. Who could hide information from someone they could not detect? Just imagine what certain governments in her time would be able to do with creatures like that. The thought alone was frightening.

"What happened?" Shippo asked, leaning forward. Kagome looked down at him and couldn't help but smile at the rapt look of fascination on his face.

Sesshomaru looked at the kit and Kagome could swear she saw a slight smile on his lips, his golden eyes holding a strange sheen. They looked deep and wise and knowing, but at the same time alight with…amusement? That was when Kagome realized that Sesshomaru was enjoying himself. The stoic, ultra serious Taiyoukai of the West was enjoying telling a tale to his rapt little audience. Huh, who would have thought that the fierce warrior was a fireside story teller at heart?

"I recall the Taiyoukai of the North, a great, white Wolf, coming to our home to seek the aid of my father. A most memorable event."

"I would imagine so," Sango said with a slight nod. "It's well known that Ookami and Inu do not get along."

Sesshomaru granted her a slight nod. "Indeed. Ookami tend to be far too...rough…for our tastes; too ill-mannered, uncivilized, and simple-minded. Though this Sesshomaru recalls that the Taiyoukai seemed to be the exception."

Kagome felt her brows raise to her hairline and couldn't miss the snort that came from her side. She glanced over at Inuyasha who for once seemed to hold an expression of agreement with his half-brother. Was that why Inuyasha and Kouga never even came close to getting along? Then again, it wasn't like Inuyasha was the picture of refinement himself.

"It was decided that my father," Sesshomaru continued, "would seek out the Chameleons and destroy them. We Inu have far more sensitive noses than any other race, and while the Chameleons can disguise themselves almost completely there is one tell, their scent. It lingers, ever so briefly upon what they tread. It is faint, so faint that only an Inu's nose could detect it."

Sesshomaru paused and looked down, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. "I do not know all the details," he said, "I was but a pup. I recall that somehow my father managed to befriend one of their leaders, enough so that he dropped his guard long enough to release his scent. He used it to discover the hidden location of their settlement, which was consequently destroyed. All were thought to have been killed."

"Well," Inuyasha drawled, "at least one survived."

Sesshomaru turned cold eyes on his half-brother, his expression blank save for a slight bit of sarcasm in his eyes. "Obviously."

Kagome bit her lip as Inuyasha snarled at Sesshomaru, who in turn looked away with a bored expression. There was something to what he had said, something that was tickling her brain.

"Sesshomaru," she started hesitantly and all eyes turned to her, "Massoumo said that your father betrayed him, that he never should have trusted him. Do you think…do you think that he was the leader that your father befriended?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment thoughtfully and Kagome fought the urge to squirm. Yeesh, how in the world could someone's eyes be so frickin' intense? Was it something he practiced or was it natural? She could see it now…Intense Staring 101: How to Intimidate with a Look.

"It would make sense," he said softly after a few moments.

Miroku let out a puff of air, breaking the tension. "Well, no wonder he feels the need for such a form of vengeance. He undoubtedly felt betrayed in the utmost by your father, a betrayal that led to the massacre of his people."

"Do you claim him to have the right, monk?" Sesshomaru asked dangerous, sliding narrowed eyes over to calm young man. "Do you think it excuses what he has done?"

Kagome wasn't sure whether Miroku was extremely brave or extremely suicidal as he met Sesshomaru's burning gaze head on without a flinch. If the demon lord had looked at her like that she would have promptly wet herself before running screaming behind the nearest mountain. The houshi, however, just gazed serenely back at him. Kagome looked around at the others and found she wasn't the only one holding her breath.

"Of course not," Miroku said in his soothing tone, seeming not to notice the tension that had sprung up around them. "What he and his people were doing was wrong, and your father did what he had to do in order to protect not only his people but all those Massoumo's threatened. I am merely saying that it makes his actions more understandable. That does not make them acceptable. But understanding ones adversary is the first step to defeating him."

Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment before nodding ever so slightly. "Then the question becomes, how do we defeat him?"

Silence reigned and Kagome felt herself start to deflate. That really was the question, wasn't it? How were they supposed to fight someone they couldn't find? How the hell would they even fight? It seemed hopeless.

"Actually," Miroku said after a moment, "I may have an idea."

* * *

AN: And that's another one in the bag! Yes, I know, damn me and my cliff hangers! Truth to tell, this chapter was originally much, much longer...but it began to annoy me that the damn thing wouldn't _end!_ So I split it and put it in the next chapter. It should be up sometime tonight, as I think I said before. So hold on to your vegitables, it's on its way!

Reviewer Response:

pure-sweet: Thanks for the advice about the anonymous reviewer thing, I hadn't even thought of it. And the status is already changed! I'm glad you like my little yarn (not so little anymore, though, is it?) I wanted to do something just a little different from the things I'd read before and I'm glad it's working that way. . I just want to know one thing...what in the world happened to A Single Spark?

darkwolfslayer: Thank you, doll. It always makes me feel good to know people actually like what I do. And the grammer thing...I know, that bugs the crp out of me too so I try to do it correctly. Though I think that has more to do with my AP Englishteacher pounding it into me for four years than anything. xx And don't worry, next chapter's actually going up quick this time!

Megan Consoer: I'm glad you like. And I'm sorry for the evil delays, but I'm getting them up as quickly as RL and my muse will let me. Friggin' muse, always goin' on vacation to Bora Bora and not taking me with him...

Lraine: You know, tend to hate Kagome-gets-turned-to-demon stories too...well, for the most part. Actually, that's what led to this. I know people are trying to get around the whole Sesshomaru-lives-a-looong-time-and-Kagome-doesn't dilema, but sometimes it just irks me. I started wondering if there was a way to do it that was somewhat believable...and then this popped up. Believe me, it perkalated for a long time before it made it to cyber-paper...and you won't believe just how long it goes on in my head. But I make no promises about the cliff hangers...they just come to naturally to me. Yes, I'm evil, it's been mentioned before.

PlayingWithDemons: THANK YOU! No, I don't write professionally...yet. It is a dream some day to actually get published, but I don't think I'm quite good enough yet in some areas. That's why I write in fanfic, I use it to develop my skills so that I'll be able to create a whole, cohesive, original plot one day. It's so much easier to write in someone else's world that to make one up oneself, so it's the perfect vehicle for developing skills in areas like charater development, plot formation, personal voice, etc, etc, etc.

JeanB: (GRIN with lots of teeth) I never said I was a good goddess...merely accidental. Personally, I think Sesshomaru was probably too friggin' pissed at Inuyasha to do much in the way of talking. And I didn't want a whole lot of dialogue distracting from the action. I do enough of that with my whole internal naration thing. I hope you like what happened with the rest of it, and don't worry, for once the next chapter should be going up pretty quickly.

highpockets: Thank you and I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope this chapter met standards! 0.

hellspixie18: Yes, I am evil...believe me, it's been mentioned before. GRIN. There's a reason why I've been called the Queen of Cliff Hangers before!

BrucesGirl: (Rolls eyes) I'm sure you're not that bad. But thank you. And I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm having a lot of fun with it and the different things I get to do...the struggle against oneself, the desire to give in, the desire to fight...slipping on a snowy hill in front of the really hot guy and landing on your ass. Oh, wait, that was me.

AnimeAngelz: Thank you! I'm always glad when things come out funny, I'm never truly sure if they do. I mean, I crack myself up, but I've been told before that I'm wierd. Glad to know I'm not the only one!


	10. Ch 9: A Cunning Plan

AN: HA! I told you I'd get it up sometime tonight. Well, it's dark out so I still consider it night! Anyway, I want to thank everyone that reviewed so quickly. I didn't think I'd have anyone in this kind of time. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Sigh...well, here we go!

Disclaimer: Nope, I have not aquired ownership in the twelve hours since I last posted a disclaimer like this...

**

* * *

**

**A Cunning Plan…**

And to think, for a moment Sesshomaru had felt respect for the monk. There were few who could meet his gaze head on and calm as the monk had, much less when he was angry. Most trembled or stammered or fled in terror. But he had done none of those things. Instead he had looked back calmly, without even a trace of unease, and answered him rationally. A rare thing indeed.

Even now, as utterly perturbed as he was with the monk's so-called plan, the Western Lord found himself having to grant the human a grudging approval. The human had an abnormally cunning mind for one of his ilk, so much so that Sesshomaru wondered briefly if there wasn't some kitsune somewhere in his family's past.

It was a well thought out plan, he had to give it that, especially with how quickly he had conceived it. Not that that made the Lord like it any more, but he was consoled by the fact that he wasn't the only one.

"No way! No fucking way!" Inuyasha bellowed in the same rant he'd been at since the houshi unveiled his cunning masterpiece. "If you think I'm gonna let Kagome stay here with this asshole and pretend to be his intended, then Sango's definitely hit you on the head too many times! Something in there is obviously broken."

"Inuyasha…" the monk sighed, trying, once again, to reason with the hanyou.

"No! It's not gonna happen!"

"How else are we going to lure Massoumo out long enough and often enough to be able to capture him?" the monk asked patiently.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and humphed. "I don't know, but there's gotta be a better way than _that_."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in silence, afraid that if he opened his mouth he would say something he would regret…like 'die'. Not that he hadn't said it to his half-brother in the past, but he preferred to keep Rin away from violence. And as satisfying as pounding the idiot for a while would be, it wouldn't really accomplish anything. Did the moron actually think that _any_ of them were fond of this notion, of continuing this charade? His Beast was practically driving him nuts as it was with Kagome smelling like his mate. So far he had been able to fend it off only because he was able to tell him self that he would _not_ act like she was. But with this plan he would have to do the exact opposite and this last night and day would seem like a picnic in comparison.

The plan was simply to used Massoumo's own plan against him. In order for the lizard to ensure that things were going as they should, that Sesshomaru would feel betrayed to the utmost extent, he would have to check on the progress. That would give them the opportunity to pin him down, to learn his scent well enough to pinpoint his location and eventually capture him. To do that, though, he and Kagome would have to continue acting as though he was caught in the ploy…which meant Sesshomaru would have to act as though he thought her his perfect mate, and thus, court her.

It was strange, the division within himself. Part of him wanted to hum at the idea of being able to court the beautiful demoness sitting across the fire from him. It practically panted with the thought of wooing her into being his mate. The rest of him wanted to whimper at the thought and everything he knew he was going to be putting himself through. That part knew the truth. The other part was giving the truth a very rude gesture.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke up softly, cutting the hanyou off mid-rant, "Miroku is right. It's a good plan."

Sesshomaru fought an undignified snicker as Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"What!" he bellowed. "You actually want to go along with this? You want to pretend to be the Ice Lord's intended _mate?_ Do you even have any notion of what that entails? Or are you so stupid you think this is actually a good idea?" Inuyasha's jaw clenched and his hands fisted. "Maybe you _want_ it, huh? Is that it? Christ, Kagome, Kouga is bad enough. Do you have to have every male around panting after you?"

Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eyes narrow ever so slightly and blinked at the anger he could smell shooting through her scent. He was momentarily distracted by it. It wasn't what he expected. Usually anger was a sharp scent, hard and brutal, disfiguring one's natural scent. But Kagome's was strangely…spicy. Its sharpness was more that of an exotic dish, a bold dash of fresh cinnamon that enhanced instead of marring her scent. In fact, for the first time it managed to completely cut through his awareness of his scent being mingled with hers. He had only gotten the barest hint of this scent when they had argued earlier and just a touch more when Inuyasha had attacked them. And he had thought she had seemed plenty mad both times.

Something in what Inuyasha had said to her just now must have seriously struck a nerve. Kagome was pissed.

And he wasn't the only one to notice, either. The kitsune on her lap was edging away ever so slightly, his green eyes wide, as he moved to the side away from Inuyasha. Even the monk and slayer seemed to notice and edge away slightly as they watched the young woman with wary eyes, and they should _not_ have been able to sense the change. What had they picked up on? There wasn't really any noticeable physical change other than the slight narrowing of her eyes…perhaps a subtle rigidity to her form. But even that was barely noticeable. Perhaps it was what Inuyasha had said, it was admittedly enough to anger anyone. He, himself, found that it made him want to growl, though he couldn't tell whether it was from the obviously offensive nature, the natural urge of Protection against harm, or the spell.

But before he could chastise the pup, Kagome beat him to it.

"Sit! Sit! **Sit**!"

He'd seen it before but for some reason it still surprised him. The apparently magic word left her mouth, the necklace around Inuyasha's neck flared a reddish pink, and suddenly the hanyou became one with the ground. What was even more intriguing was that with each repetition the necklace flared again and even though he was already fused with the soil it seemed there was another impact, the last, and loudest, sounding the hardest. In the end there seemed to be a slight dent in the shape of Inuyasha's face.

_I must **definitely**__see if she can teach me how to do that._

Most amazing, however, were the reactions of the others of their group. The monk sighed, the slayer shook her head, and the kitsune rolled his eyes.

"He never learns," the kit muttered disgustedly. "You'd think after all the times Kagome's sat him he'd catch a clue and learn to keep his mouth shut."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose half-way up his forehead in surprise. This happened often? Perhaps he shouldn't be surprised that his little brother could be so offensive, he was every time they met. But somehow the Lord didn't think he would be so with his companions. Especially not the miko. Sesshomaru had always been under the impression that she was…special…to the hanyou. Hell, the pup acted more often than not like she was his intended. And there was definitely a lurid reek of jealousy when he was ranting about Kagome staying with himself. Forget the Vow of Protection, what male in his right mind thought to lure a female with insults and degradation? And Kagome was as obviously the alpha female of their little Pack while Inuyasha was the alpha male. His very instincts alone should have prevented this. Perhaps the hanyou's blood was weaker than Sesshomaru had thought.

That, or he preferred his own gender.

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled at the prostrate hanyou, her delicate fangs showing past her curled lip, "what the hell is wrong with you! **No,** I don't want to have to pretend to be Sesshomaru's intended mate! Do you think I like this? Do you think I like being shoved into a body that's not mine? Being changed into something I'm not? Having my life ripped away from me possibly forever? Do you think I enjoy being the instrument of some demented lizard's revenge? **_No!_ **And what about your brother? Huh? Do you have any **_idea_** what he's going through? I can't even imagine it! It's horrible and cruel and…and…just plain wrong! And it's me being here that's doing it to him. Do you have any idea how much I hate that? And now we're asking him to not only endure it longer, but even more intensely than before! I want to **_cry_ **I feel so bad about doing that to him!"

Sesshomaru stared at the female in undisguised wonder. No merely at the sheer volume she was capable of, but at what she said. At first he had felt a twinge at her not wanting to act like his intended, which he immediately blamed on the damn spell. But the rest of it…she actually cared about what he was going through? She understood just how much worse it was going to be if he had to act on it and she felt bad about it? What was this creature?

Kagome took a deep breath and seemed to calm herself somewhat. "Inuyasha," she started, her tone much softer and gentler and in complete odds with the way she'd just flattened the hanyou mere second ago both physically and verbally. "You have to understand, this really is the best way. We can't track Massoumo, we have to bring him to us. Miroku's right, he'll come back to check on my 'progress'. If we don't act right he'll know something's up. He'll either get spooked and go far, far away, leaving me stuck like this forever, or he'll come up with something else that's probably even worse. This is our best chance at catching him and making him change me back."

Inuyasha pushed up from the ground and Sesshomaru took a not so secret pleasure in the dirt smeared across him. It was highly fitting for his dirty mouth. Apparently Rin thought so too because he could hear her giggling softly beside him.

"Fine," Inuyasha huffed and slumped down into an angry and dejected hunch, hands once more stuffed in his sleeves. "But you better remember, Sesshomaru," he said, pointing an angry finger the Lord's way, "that this is all just pretend. You step one claw out of line and swear I'll rip it off faster than you can blink."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the disgruntled pup. Did he really think that he could order this Sesshomaru around? That he could actually threaten him?

"Uh…Inuyasha…"

All eyes turned to the kit still cowering slightly beside the miko. He was watching the hanyou warily, like he was expected something bad to happen soon. Well, the kit seemed to know him pretty well, so the Lord prepared himself for another outburst of toddler proportions.

"What?"

"Ummm…you know you can't actually be there, right?" Inuyasha blinked at him, his face a blank mask of non-comprehension. "If we're gonna do this then Sesshomaru-sama is going to have to look like he's actually courting Kagome. And considering the spell and everything, Massoumo would probably expect it to be a full courting."

Everyone blinked at him. Save, of course, for Sesshomaru. Instead, the Lord's eyes narrowed a bit. He had a feeling he knew what the kit was about to say and he wasn't exactly sure how he should feel about what was about to be said.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm gonna be here! Someone's gotta make sure Fluffy over there keeps his hands off Kagome."

This time it was the kitsune's turn to blink and stare stupidly. "Uh, Inuyasha…you do know how an Inuyoukai full courting work, right?" At the hanyou's blank stare the kit continued. "No one's allowed to be there. Only beasts of burden, and possibly one underling. It's supposed to give the prospective pair some time alone to see if they truly fit together. And if they do, allow for some one on one bonding time." At Inuyasha's blank blink the kit rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, Inuyasha! You are Inuyoukai, aren't you? How can you not know about your own people's courting rites?"

Frankly, Sesshomaru thought it was a wonder Inuyasha knew anything about his people to begin with, he had spent so little time among them. The real question in the Lord's mind was, how in the world did the kitsune know so much? There were similar threads to the courting rights of different high level youkai, but not that much similarity. Hell, even he would be hard pressed to list off the intricacies of a kitsune courting and one of his best and oldest friends was a kitsune. So how, by the Kamis, did a kitsune kit barely out of swaddling cloths know what no one outside of the Inu Clans should?

"WHAT!"

Inuyasha's bellow brought Sesshomaru back from his pondering with a force that made him want to cover his ears and wince. Thankfully he had enough training not to succumb to the undignified sign of weakness, though he found himself envying the kit and Kagome who did.

_Whap!_

"OW!"

"**SIT!**"

_Whumph!_

And once more the hanyou was down, interestingly enough, back in the same dent he'd made before. The kit was glaring at him and rubbing the quickly forming lump on his head. Kagome was glaring at him and rubbing her ears with one hand while she stroked the kit's tail comfortingly with the other. And the Slayer, Monk, and Firecat were simply shaking their heads in near bored acceptance of the inevitable.

_I really must get her to teach me how to do that._

**ooOoo**

Miroku sighed as the scene unfurled around him, then picked up and sipped the tea Sango had passed him at some point turning the argument. Ahh, jasmine tea, truly a gift from the gods. It was so calming and invigorating. If only he could get the others around him to drink it. Then again, he doubted it would be a good idea for Inuyasha to be more invigorated. He might explode.

What a convoluted mess. And Inuyasha wasn't making things any better with his irrational outbursts. Well, he guessed they weren't quite so irrational considering the way Inuyasha's mind tended to work…when it worked. Miroku may love Inuyasha like a brother—a younger, more immature, hormonally driven brother—but there were times where he could really understand Sesshomaru's occasional desire to run him through. And Miroku had only known him for a little more than three years, if Inuyasha had always been like this then knowing him for his whole life as his elder brother must could definitely drive one to fits of homicide.

The fact was that the plan would work, he was sure of it. It was a good plan, and considering everything Sesshomaru had revealed to them…it was really the only way. Though that was strange in and off itself, Sesshomaru revealing anything to them. He had probably heard more out of the demon lord in the last hour than he had during all of their previous encounters combined. Then again, before the Western Lord had mostly been trying to kill them. No, that wasn't exactly true, Miroku was forced to concede as he thought about it. Sesshomaru had never really tried to kill _them_, he only seemed interested in pummeling his younger half-brother.

_Strange_, Miroku thought, _why had I never truly noticed that before? And come to think of it, considering the battles I have seen him fight where Inuyasha wasn't his main target, he could probably have killed our hanyou friend at any time if he really put his mind to it. Most curious._

In fact, there had been a couple times he could think of quite clearly where Sesshomaru had the distinct advantage and completely failed to press it. That time he had blinded Inuyasha, right before he discovered the Wind Scar, for a start. First of all, Sesshomaru's poison was definitely strong enough it could have melted Inuyasha's eyes instead of merely temporarily blinding him. Why had it not? Had the Lord tempered it in some way? And then he had merely stood there calmly while Inuyasha steadied himself and learned how to find the Wound of the Wind instead of taking advantage of his weakness and finishing him off as his deadly demeanor indicated he should have.

There were other times too. When they first encountered him after Tetsuaiga had broken and Inuyasha succumbed to his demon form. That wall of fire Totousai had made should not really have been able to stop him. After all, he could fly. And there was no way he wouldn't have been able to catch up in a matter of moments if he wished. But he had let them get away. And the next time Inuyasha transformed in front of him, when he was killing those bandits. Sesshomaru merely knocked him out, then gave them the secret of keeping Inuyasha in his rational state, even going so far as to warn them what would happen if he stayed under the thrall of his demon blood too long.

And now he was helping them again. Granted, this time he was definitely involved in the mess, but it was more the _way_ he was helping them. Not once since they had entered had Miroku felt any real threat from the Western Lord, save, perhaps, when he had said he understood why Massoumo was doing this. That, though, was understandable when all things were considered. If he had been in the same situation, Miroku would have been thoroughly incensed at anyone saying the one who had done it had any kind of right.

But still, he wasn't just not fighting them, he was volunteering information in a more than helpful fashion. No, maybe that wasn't quite right. He was volunteering _Kagome_ information. Yes, that seemed better. After all, most of the time he was speaking, or not for that matter, his eyes seemed to be on the young priestess. Perhaps it was merely the spell. Miroku had a few mated youkai acquaintances and he had noted in the past that when one was uncomfortable they tended to turn to their mate for assurance.

No, something about that felt off. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome wasn't his mate, in fact, he had said very specifically that he was fully aware of that fact. Maybe the spell had something to do with it on an instinctual level, but there seemed to be something more. Even Kagome seemed more comfortable around him than she should. Something to think on.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's angered voice drew Miroku out of his thoughts as he lowered his tea. "You had no call to hit poor Shippo!"

"He insulted me!" came the slightly sod-muffled reply and Inuyasha tried to pry his face from the ground.

"He was merely telling you something you didn't know. Just because you didn't like what he had to say didn't give you the right to abuse him!"

"Feh," the hanyou grunted and crossed his arms. Miroku sighed and felt it mirrored in the Slayer sitting beside him. This was a scene they knew all too well.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started, "if the plan is to work then Massoumo must believe that Sesshomaru-sama actually intends to court Kagome-sama. Which means it must look authentic. If that means that we cannot be here, then that is what must be. Besides, we will be more effective if we are concealed in the surrounding area without Massoumo's knowledge. If Jaken, as Sesshomaru-sama's servant, is allowed here then he can easily relay messages to us."

Inuyasha turned a glare on the monk that Miroku met head on. "I said no and that's final. There's no way I'm leaving Kagome here alone with _him_. There's no telling just what exactly he'll do to her."

Unless Miroku was drastically mistaken, there was a low-tone growl coming from the _him_ in question. Miroku hazarded a glance at the demon lord and fought a shiver at the sheer rage that was burning in his eyes. The rest of his countenance was icy cold and Miroku did shiver when he saw Sesshomaru's single hand inching closer to his deadly sword. It seemed it was about time for another one of those homicidal fits.

Shippo rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh before anything could happen, though, drawing attention back to where he was now leaning against Kagome.

"Inuyasha, don't be a dope," Shippo drawled. "Sesshomaru-sama isn't gonna hurt her. Even if he wanted to he can't, his Beast won't let him."

"What do you mean, Shippo-chan?" Sango asked, tilting her head to the side in what Miroku thought was the most adorable way.

"Sesshomaru-sama's Beast sees Kagome as its mate," he replied. "Inuyoukai are very protective and very dedicated to their mates. Especially blood-bonded mates. Unlike some, they don't hurt them. If he even tried, his Inu would stop him. Actually, kitsune and inuyoukai are very much alike in that. Kitsune will do anything for their mates, just like Inuyoukai."

Inuyasha growled at the kit, but with a look from Kagome managed to hold off on another pummeling. "I'm not a complete moron, Shippo," he snarled. "I know that, but it's his Beast I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"I mean that the instincts involved in mating are some of the most powerful there are. Not even Fluffy-sama over there can keep complete control over them. If he could then we wouldn't be in this mess. Right now it's probably pushing him to mark Kagome, to complete the mating as the scent indicates. And just what do you think will happen when that instinct becomes so strong he can't control it? Huh?"

Everyone just stared at Inuyasha for a moment, stunned. _Wow, a rational reason for concern_. Miroku covertly glanced at the sky to see if it was falling and couldn't help but feel relived that this, amazingly enough, was _not_ one of the signs of the Apocalypse.

It was, however, something that Miroku hadn't considered. For once, Inuyasha had a very valid point. If Sesshomaru's instincts to mate Kagome overcame his ability to reason…Miroku shuddered. Okay, that was definitely something that could not happen.

A snort of disdain broke the stunned and concerned silence that had fallen over the group at large. Miroku turned to see the Western Lord still leaning, completely at ease, against his chosen tree with a look of boredom on his face.

"You underestimate this Sesshomaru, little brother," he drawled, completely ignoring the glare and rising color on Inuyasha's face. "I have had complete control over my Beast since long before you cursed this world with your presence."

Inuyasha snorted. "Big talk, Sesshomaru, but I'm not about to trust Kagome's safety to you just because you're too arrogant to admit the dangers. She's worth a hell of a lot more than your pride."

Miroku fought the urge to dive behind the nearest tree as the two Inuyoukai glared at each other across the circle. He watched them closely, ready to jump out of the way at the first sign of trouble. He'd seen the brothers fight before and knew from experience that he definitely didn't want to be anywhere in the middle of that. But then the strangest thing happened. Sesshomaru's lips twitched and he dipped his chin ever so slightly in what looked suspiciously like a nod of approval. No…couldn't be.

"There are other, stronger instincts than mating," he said softly. "This Sesshomaru will not harm the miko."

"Give me one good reason why I should believe that?"

There was a pause as Sesshomaru seemed to be considering whether or not he was going to dignify that with an answer. For a moment Miroku didn't think he would.

"I have given her the Vow," Sesshomaru said at last, his voice soft.

**ooOoo**

When one spends so much of one's time traveling there are certain things one learns. One of those is that carry all the food needed is burdensome, bothersome, cumbersome, and generally rather smelly. To combat this, one learns rather quickly that it is really better to catch, kill, or find a majority of your food while on the road instead of bringing it with you. For Inuyasha and his group a large portion of that involved fishing, since the lands they tended to traverse were filled with lakes, streams, and ponds in which to find the aquatic delights. Inuyasha had caught a lot of fish in his time.

Because of this, he pretty well figured that he could speak with some authority when he said that he was pulling off a truly convincing impression of one of those landed fish at this very moment. It did make sense, though, that he looked somewhat like a stunned mullet. After all, Sesshomaru's little announcement had been quite an effective verbal board to the back of the head for the poor hanyou.

While deep thought wasn't something anyone would accuse him of, there was generally _something_ going on in Inuyasha's head. But right now…nothing. It was like the words his half-brother had spoken had knocked them all out and onto the ground more effectively than a 'sit' from Kagome. The only consolation was the fact that he wasn't the only one.

Silence descended upon the group after those fateful words, though the reactions were varied. Miroku and Sango merely looked confused and somewhat interested by what he could mean by that. The little girl Sesshomaru kept with him, Rin, was staring up at him with a curious expression. Shippo was staring at the Western Lord with wide, wonder filled eyes and the beginning of a slight smile. Jaken looked like he had fallen victim to the same board wielding maniac that had attacked Inuyasha.

And Kagome…a slight glace to her showed she was staring at the Taiyoukai warmly with a slight blush on her cheeks. And said Taiyoukai was gazing right back at her, a look on his face Inuyasha had never seen there in all his days. A look he didn't even know how to classify. Something snapped.

"YOU WHAT!"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to his younger half-brother, the warmth leaking out of them. "Surely your hearing is good enough to have heard me. Or perhaps you merely lack the ability to comprehend."

Inuyasha snarled at the arrogant bastard and his bored, condescending tone. "I know what the Vow is, you bastard. You had no right!"

"On the contrary. This Sesshomaru has every right, as all Inuyoukai have the right to invoke the Vow at their choosing."

Inuyasha couldn't help the growl that rose in his chest as rage threatened to consume him. How dare he! Did he honestly think he was better…that he could better…

"Kagome is _mine_ to protect!" he growled at the stoic demon who merely gave him a disdainful sniff in return.

"And you are doing such and excellent job," Sesshomaru drawled.

Oh, that was it. Inuyasha saw red. Just who did this bastard think he was? All his life Sesshomaru had lorded over him, acting like was better than him, more worthy than him. Nothing Inuyasha did was ever quite good enough for the perfect Sesshomaru—from his blood to his speech to his fighting. And now this.

He had risen to a crouch without really thinking, his claws flexing in the soft ground as he prepared to launch himself at the Lord. And just as he was about to do so and rip that smug little smile off his perfect face, he was stopped by a word.

"Sit."

It wasn't loud and the impact wasn't hard but the dirt tasted awful.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he bellowed at the girl sitting calmly next to him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed before continuing gently, "you can't just attack Sesshomaru over this. He gave me the Vow before he knew who I really was. He's not trying to take me away from you or usurp your position. But the Vow was given, and you know it can't be retracted."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed as Kagome looked at him meaningfully. He had never explained to her about the Vow, never told her just what it had meant all that time ago in his father's grave when he had sworn to protect her. But she was talking about it like she knew…which meant that Sesshomaru must have explained it to her. Instant guilt shot through him. He should have told her, he knew that, but when he had first made the vow he had been so unsure. And then later…later he had been too afraid that she wouldn't understand, or worse, would be angry with him for not telling her sooner. And soon, it hadn't seemed to really even matter.

"Why do you think he was so angry when you attacked us before?" she asked him and Inuyasha realized just how much Sesshomaru had told her. Why, of all times, of all topics, had mister silent and regal decided to open his fat mouth?

Inuyasha hunched down, his ears pressed back to his head in shame. Yes, it certainly made sense now. At the time Inuyasha had thought it was just Sesshomaru's normal anger at seeing the 'shame' of his family compounded with the interruption of his tryst. He'd been a little confused, of course, since nothing Sesshomaru had said seemed to make much in the way of sense. He didn't get why his elder half-brother seemed to think he should care about his female's safety. He did now.

Inuyasha had felt instantly guilty and ashamed when he realized that it wasn't just some random female with his brother, but his very own Kagome. He should have recognized her, he thought, he should have known. Gods, he came so very close to hurting her, maybe even killing her. It made him go cold inside even at the thought. And Sesshomaru's anger was understandable, considering. Not only was he now acting on his own Vow of Protection, but he probably saw Inuyasha's mistake as a violation of _his_ Vow.

"Ummm, Kagome-chan?" Sango's voice cut through the now culled Inuyasha's private misery. "What exactly are the three of you talking about? And how does it affect the plan?"

It wasn't Kagome that answered, though, startling Inuyasha enough that he looked up in surprise at the deep sound of his half-brother's voice.

"It is the Vow of Protection," Sesshomaru said to the equally startled Slayer. "It is one of the most sacred gifts an Inuyoukai can offer, tied to our deepest, strongest instinct to Protect. Once given, the recipient is under the Protection of the one who gives it until their death."

Sango blinked in surprise. "But…Kagome-chan said you gave it to her before you knew who she really was. Doesn't that mean it wouldn't count?"

Inuyasha sucked in a quick breath through his teeth in a hiss as Sesshomaru's eyes instantly narrowed. Oh, crap, this wasn't good. He tensed, ready for movement to stop Sesshomaru from killing his friend, when the Lord shifted his eyes to Kagome.

"They do no know either?" he asked, his voice cold. Kagome shook her head quickly and Sesshomaru's lips thinned as he turned displeased eyes back to Inuyasha, who couldn't quite bring himself to meet his elder brother's disapproving gaze. For once he couldn't really fault him for it. "I see."

"Sango-chan," Kagome said softly, "the Vow is an incredibly serious thing for the Inuyoukai. Once it's made it can't be taken back and breaking it is one of the most dishonorable things one can do. It doesn't matter if he knew who I was or not, he made the Vow. To even suggest not to follow through…it's like saying he has no honor."

Sango's face drained of color as her eyes darted back over to Sesshomaru. "Oh dear. I…I didn't…please forgive…"

Sesshomaru waved a hand to silence her. "You were unaware," he said off hand, as though dismissing the matter. "Because of the implications it is rarely made, this Sesshomaru is unsurprised at your ignorance."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth at the last part. Sesshomaru had said it while looked directly at him. He knew Inuyasha had never told the others, never explained it to them. Though he had to wonder why he didn't just come out and tell them that instead of beating around the bush and giving him nasty looks. Geeze, like he didn't feel bad enough already.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku interrupted their latest staring contest. "But how does this Vow relieve us of the…uh…problem?"

Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment before gazing away and answering in a bored tone. "The instinct in Inuyoukai to Protect is tied to our deepest core, stronger than the one to mate. It drives one to protect above and from all things…even from ourselves. This Sesshomaru is well aware of the damage and injury that occurs during a forced mating, both physically and mentally. My Vow will protect Kagome from any…loss of control, effectively overriding any urge towards unwelcome advances."

They all sat for a moment in silence, taking that in. The others seemed pleased to an extent, though it was obvious that none of them were pleased with the situation. Inuyasha least of all. He wasn't stupid, he knew that the plan was a good one, but he didn't want to leave Kagome. Especially not with _him_. He supposed he should feel better now that he knew about Sesshomaru's Vow, but he didn't. He was still pissed as all hell that he apparently didn't think Inuyasha was a worthy guardian. What was worse, it effectively took away he last remaining argument against leaving her.

And that was the crux of it, he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to be there, protecting her, helping her, hell, just being with her. He supposed he was doing the first two more by going along with the plan, protecting her better by taking care of the problem, but that was logic. What was arguing were his emotions, and those little bitches sure as hell weren't logical.

He knew that the others wouldn't put up with his refusals for long. Either Kagome would 'sit' him unconscious or the others would beat him down and drag him away. No matter what, without a good enough reason the others wouldn't let him stay. But the fact of the matter was that even with the oath Inuyasha still didn't trust Sesshomaru with his Kagome. Hell, he just didn't trust Sesshomaru. He'd gone up against him too many times and come away raw to do that. And Kagome was too important to risk.

"Well," Miroku said cheerfully as Inuyasha's stomach dropped even more, "that solves that. I guess the plan is a go."

**ooOoo**

Sesshomaru was watching his half-brother through veiled eyes, paying attention to his reactions to just what was going on. It was obvious that the hanyou felt both shame and guilt about not telling the others, not telling Kagome about the Vow. Good, he should. It was incredibly irresponsible for him to have done so. He was pleased at the look of sheer dread, pain, and shame that crossed his features and permeated his scent when Kagome reminded him how he had almost killed her a couple hours earlier. That was even better. The pup needed to learn to be more cautious and circumspect in his action, to think before he leapt, to evaluate a situation properly. Perhaps now, with this as incentive, he would.

The Western Lord pushed down the small twinge of regret at the look of sheer mistrust on his half-brother's face as it became obvious that the plan would be put into place and he would be left alone with Kagome. Not that Inuyasha had had much reason to trust anyone in his short life, much less Sesshomaru. But still…while there were many who feared his power, there was no other Inuyoukai of his own Clan failed to _trust_ him. Much less a member of his own Pack. Even after all this time, it rankled.

"We should probably leave soon," the monk continued, drawing Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. "We're probably very lucky that Massoumo has come back yet, we should not temp fate, least she frown upon us."

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha interrupted, "what about her?"

Sesshomaru blinked slowly, following the hanyou's pointing finger to the small form at his side. Rin. The little girl blinked and looked around confused. Sesshomaru just raised a brow.

"If this is a full courting we're faking, I thought no one could stay. What're we gonna do with her?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at his brother's crass tone even as he felt Rin's small hand curl into the fabric of his pants as though seeking protection. He shifted ever so slightly so that his leg pressed up against her hand, letting the tip of his tail rest against her back and felt her tension alleviate somewhat. Mentally he was cursing himself for failing to think of it. He had been so wrapped up in reading Inuyasha's reactions about the Vow that he had failed to consider the fact that Rin could not stay with him for this. It wasn't just a matter of her safety, though truthfully he preferred her far away from whatever trouble this was likely to bring. The fact of that matter was that if they were going to have to pretend to be courting, then this was no place for a child.

_Not that anything is going to **happen**_, he mentally reaffirmed, _but it would be far too confusing to her._

He hadn't lied when he had said that his Vow would protect Kagome from a forced mating brought on by any possible loss of control over his instincts. But Inuyoukai were…affectionate…with their mates. And their intended mates. He wouldn't _do_ anything, but there were some things he didn't want his Ward exposed to at such a young age. Like his impending insanity.

"I see no problem in taking her with us," the monk spoke up. "We are well equipped to care for her and protect her in your absence, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Rin wants to stay with her Sesshomaru-sama," the young girl answered slightly tremulously, leaning farther into his leg.

"No," he said, looking down at her. "They are correct. When this plan enacts this will be no place for you. You will go with the monk and Slayer and this Sesshomaru will collect you when the situation has been resolved."

"But…" Rin stared up at him, her bottom lip beginning to quiver, "Sesshomaru-sama…"

_Damn it, not the puppy eyes…_ He was sure that his enemies and allies alike would laugh if they knew that the Great Lord of the Western Lands greatest weakness was the wide-eyed look of a small human child. But it was one of those things that reminded him so strongly of an Inuyoukai pup, and most of the time he was near powerless to deny her when she used them. He wasn't sure if it was some instinct or merely the strange witchcraft that all children seem to possess.

"Don't worry, Rin," Shippo said and Sesshomaru realized that he was no longer over by Kagome. Instead, the small kitsune had crossed over to them and was now standing in front of his Ward, patting her reassuringly on the shoulder. "Miroku and Sango are really nice. And Inuyasha's not so bad once you learn to ignore him. And just think of all the fun we'll have! I hardly ever get to play with other kids. And Kirara can play with us too! She's lots of fun. We can play tag and hide-and-go-seek and pick flowers and I'll even let you use the colors Kagome gave me to make pretty pictures!"

Rin looked up at him, a little shy, but Sesshomaru felt her grip on his pants loosen ever so slightly. "Really? Promise?"

Shippo nodded with a grin. "Really. Promise."

Rin looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before glancing up at Sesshomaru, almost as though she was seeking his permission. He nodded ever so slightly to her and she smiled, her earlier fears seemingly forgotten.

"Come on!" she squealed, grabbing the kit's hand. "Help me pack!"

"The rest of us should pack as well," the monk said and started gathering up his things.

"Oh, Kagome!" Sango said, "I almost forgot, I brought your things with us. Come on, we should probably separate some things out."

Sesshomaru watched the two women wander off towards a yellow monstrosity that sat at the edge of the clearing. He gave Jaken a few, brief orders, and soon the imp scampered off leaving Sesshomaru alone with his half-brother. Inuyasha was glaring at him through wary eyes so like his own. For the first time since they had all gathered, Sesshomaru pushed off his tree and headed over towards where the hanyou was standing.

"You better not do anything," Inuyasha growled at him. "If I hear one bad thing from Kagome I promise I'll cut off your other arm and leave you with a matched set of stumps."

Sesshomaru didn't respond to that. After all, it was a ridiculous threat. First of all, he would get no negative reports, Sesshomaru would not harm Kagome. Nor would he treat her in any such way. But more importantly, the only reason Inuyasha had been able to cut off Sesshomaru's left arm was because he had underestimated the hanyou and the sword. Two things he would never do again.

"And this Sesshomaru had better not receive any ill reports on your treatment of Rin," he said, his voice cold. "If my Ward is not in perfect health when I collect her I will take great pleasure in peeling the skin from your bones. One strip at a time."

He expected a hot retort, so he was a little surprised when all he got was a dazed blink.

"Ward?" Inuyasha asked. "You took a human child as your _Ward_?"

_Damn. I swear, if I loose any more of my mind I might as well had over my throne and toss myself down a cliff. It would be more effective._

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Okay, okay," Inuyasha finally said, holding up his hands in a warding gesture. "Sheesh, like I'd ever hurt a kid."

"You strike the Kitsune."

"He's youkai," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "He can take it. Toughen him up. I know you don't think much of me, but I'm not such a brute I'd hurt a little girl."

"See that you don't."

And with that, Sesshomaru turned and left.

**ooOoo**

Sesshomaru walked slowly up to where the young kitsune was aiding Rin in packing her belongings. He found that this situation brought much confusion to his life, and one part of that was the kit, himself. There was no reason for him to have the knowledge he seemed to have, especially at such a young age. And especially about the Inuyoukai. He was kitsune and their ways were not that similar.

Sesshomaru did not like confusion. It was time to alleviate at least one of the many annoyances that had intruded upon his usually well ordered life.

The others were preparing to go, Jaken had already left on the tasks Sesshomaru had sent him on. The monk was clearing the impromptu campsite. The Slayer and Kagome were sorting through her pack. Inuyasha was sulking. If he was going to find out just what he wanted to know, now was the time.

"Kitsune," he said softly, making the kit jump in surprise before turning to him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He gazed down at the little kit who once again was staring up at him without an ounce of fear in his large green eyes. Another oddity, but one he explained by the handy scapegoat of instinct. As long as his own sent was mingled with the one the kit seemed to look at as his mother, Sesshomaru doubted he would ever be able to make the kit fear him.

"Tell me," Sesshomaru started, keeping his voice and expression bare, "how is it you know so much about the Inuyoukai and our ways? I have little faith in my half-brother's ability or willingness to teach you of them."

The kitsune blinked at him for a moment. "Umm, well," he hesitated, for the first time looking vaguely uncomfortable, though Sesshomaru couldn't determine why. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the kit's hesitation and finally the little creature sighed.

"My mother's cousin has served as an ambassador to the Inuyoukai courts for centuries," he finally admitted softly. "He's the only one the Council of Nine has sent that has ever been able to gain any trust or friendship. I guess I just sort of picked things up from him and my mother."

Sesshomaru blinked, but otherwise was able to keep his face blank. An ambassador of the Council? To _his_ court? The Council of Nine was effectively the ruling body of the Kitsune, nine of the wisest and most powerful nine-tailed kitsune. They represented the different clans in the different regions. Sesshomaru knew of only one ambassador from their body that had ever earned any kind of favor in the Inuyoukai Courts. Mostly because Inu and Kitsune did not often get along…their natures were too dissimilar. And he knew the ambassador very well, after all, he was one of the few beings the Lord had ever been able to consider a friend. Hell, the Silver Shadow Kitsune had practically raised him. If this kit was his kin…at least it explained why he was able to keep such a humanoid shape at such a young age.

"You speak of Youko," he said softly and the kit nodded slowly. "I had assumed you were lacking of Pack to have joined with my half brother's. If you have relatives, why are you not with them?"

He watched at the kit gulped and looked away. His gaze seemed to land on something and Sesshomaru followed it. To Kagome. Ahh, the kit did not wish to leave his new mother.

"Please don't make me leave her," he heard the kit start softly, his voice holding a very fine tremor he was obviously trying to keep in check. "I know she doesn't really realize what she's done in taking me in the way she has…but I do. She is as much my Keeper as you are Rin's. I know I should have gone to Youko after my parents were avenged… but…"

"How old are you, kit?" he interrupted.

The kitsune turned to him, blinking slightly watery eyes, obviously confused by the question and the interruption.

"Fifteen summers," he said softly. Sesshomaru blinked again. _Barely more than a babe._ He wasn't even at the age of training. And yet, the Lord had seen him fight alongside his companions when he could, seen him use his Foxfire and Wizardry in cunning if childish ways. If he was able to do so much at only fifteen summers…his potential was truly great. He was definitely Youko's kin.

Sesshomaru made an instant decision. "When you have reached twenty summers, kit, you will report to my House for training. Until such time, you are not to engage in any more battle than necessary, though this Sesshomaru expects you to continue to exercise the skills you already possess. You are not, however, to take any tutelage from the hanyou. This Sesshomaru has no desire to un-teach the bad habits you would surely pick up from his untrained ways."

The youngling stared up at him with his mouth dropped open like a fish, complete and utter shock scrawled across his face. "Se…Se…Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Do not gape, kit," he chastised as gently as he knew how. "It is unbecoming of one born of noble blood. Your kin is closely connected to the House of the Moon, both in honor and in affections. And you are part of a Pack which is tied to mine. It is only proper."

"Ye..yes, Sesshomaru-sama," the kit stuttered. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru gave the kit a slight nod and turned to leave, speaking over his shoulder. "You and Rin should be prepared to leave within the hour. The sooner this farce is completed, the better."

Sesshomaru made his way over to his boulder and took up post, feeling a satisfaction he had not since this all began…by the gods, was it only last night? Still, it was one situation solved. He didn't even have to pause and wonder at his instant decision to train the kit, and it was nice not to have the uncertainty of mind. Youko was his friend and a great ally to his House. That alone would gain his kin the right of training. And when he really got down to it, the kit was a part of his half-brother's Pack. Though he may never admit it out loud, half or not, Inuyasha was still family.

**ooOoo**

Kagome stood with Sesshomaru, watching as the others disappeared from sight into the forest that surrounded them. Shippo and Rin were riding on Kirara, chattering as though they had known each other their whole lives. She was always amazed as how easily children could adapt to strange circumstances. Miroku and Sango were walking on either side of Kirara, keeping the promised eye on the young ones. And Inuyasha was in the lead, arms crossed, ears flattened to his skull, and in a definite funk.

Kagome sighed. She knew he wasn't going to take any of this well, there was really no two ways about it. Not that she was all that pleased herself. She slid her eyes over to the stoic Lord standing beside her. They were alone…alone and with a mission. To court.

She had no idea what that meant…but she had a feeling she was about to find out.

* * *

AN: Well, whaddaya think? I hope you like it, because it definately sets up for some interesting times ahead. I can't promise as quick of a turn around this time, I'm afraid, but I hope that two chapters makes up somewhat for the delay in posting _anything_. Please review! 

Reviewer Response:

Amber001: Thanks. Hope this is good too.

Dragonsdaughter1: Actually, I think Massoumo is too insane to set anyone up...except maybe a carboard cut out of Michael Jackson...

Wandering Xanthe: Thanks. (Grins like Maniac)

hellspixie18: Why, because I'm evil, my dear. I thought you knew that? I just hope this chapter came soon enough! 0.


	11. Ch 10: Courtly Grace

**AN:** Hello All! Yes, despite rumors to the contrary, I'm alive! And no, this fic is most definately not dead. I must appologise for my slow updates, but let's face it, I appear to be a slow updater. I don't mean to be, but it appears I have a somewhat fickle muse. Sometimes the inspiration just doesn't come. (Don't you hate it when that happens? Grin) In any event, I will do my best to get this up as quickly as my muse will allow, but we've all seen he's a somewhat unreliable fellow. I just hope that my slowness is somewhat made up for by the sheer size of my posts...maybe they'll keep you sated. Don't worry, though, I still have some rather large plans for this little bit of fun...

**Disclaimer: **It appears that my capture teams need better training as they have yet to bring me Sesshomaru yet. Lazy louts. It certainly does appear that I have yet to gain any possession or rights to Rumiko's stories or characters...much to my chagrin. Oh, well, we'll see just what this tephlon-corded net might get me later...bwaahaaahaaaa

**

* * *

**

**Courtly Grace**

There has to be a law. Somewhere, in some scroll or book, there is a universal law that great events would be preceded and followed by vast amounts of nothing. At least, that's what Kagome figured after she had been sitting there in the clearing for the last two hours bored out of her friggin' skull. She supposed it was meant to highlight those events so that they would be given more notice, have more meaning. Something like a Universal Highlighter. She began to wonder if there was something to either side of the events if they would just get lost in the rest of the prose. Just a little sentence in the middle of a textbook about the exiting life of fungus.

She knew there was a reason she disliked biology.

When the others had left the clearing, left her and Sesshomaru alone to begin their 'courting' she had been nervous. No. Damn near terrified would probably fit it better. After all, what did she know about courting? She'd never even had a boyfriend! The closest she had ever come was Inuyasha and, well, she didn't think that was a prime example of anything but severe dysfunction. Sure, Hojo had wanted to date her for a while…okay, make that was still trying to date her…and Kouga had never gotten the hint. That didn't count as far as she was concerned. All it proved was that she obviously wasn't very good at rejecting people effectively.

And if she was so miserable with human courting practices what the hell was she supposed to do with Inuyoukai ones? At least human ones she more or less understood.

And so far, Sesshomaru hadn't been a whole lot of help. For the last two hours he had been sitting on that damn boulder looking into the sky. What was he doing, anyway? Meditating? Zoning? Sleeping with his eyes open? Looking for UFOs? Whatever it was he had been sitting in exactly the same pose, without moving, for _two freaking hours!_ Kagome liked to think of herself as a patient person, hell, it had been proved time and again in her dealings with Inuyasha, but even she had her limits. Because if there was one thing Kagome handled well, it was _not _boredom.

She sighed for…she'd lost count of how many times. She'd done everything she could think of to stave off the boredom. She'd organized her belongings. Twice. She hadn't really been able to keep much with her, really only a few changes of clothes, bathing supplies, and a couple essentials a woman normally couldn't do without. Granted, she didn't really know what she'd need with this body, but she figured it was better to be safe then very, very sorry. After that she'd picked a few flowers before getting bored with it, searched the stream for fish they could catch later when they got hungry, surveyed the area for likely herbs to add flavor to them, and then proceeded to go completely and totally cross-eyed.

While beautiful, there really wasn't a lot to do in the clearing. And Kagome wasn't one who was used to being idle. She was always doing _something_. Traveling with the group the last three years there was always something to do, from entertaining Shippo, to preparing a meal, to traveling for miles on end, to restraining Sango from killing Miroku. And when there were quiet times she could always talk to someone or read a book or, God forbid, do her homework. But she couldn't even do that seeing as they had decided it was best not to have her futuristic possessions with her, least Massoumo get suspicious. Not having anything to do was completely foreign to her and she found she wasn't liking it.

Hell, right now she'd voluntarily do calculus to relieve the tedium.

_All right, that's it. _She growled mentally when she realized just what her last thought had been. _This has got to end. I just volunteered to do **math**. If Mr. Statue over there doesn't twitch or something I just might go insane and spare us all the trouble._

With that she hauled herself up from the slumped position she'd been wasting in and marched over to the sky-bound youkai. She stood in front of him and crossed her arms but it was like she wasn't even there. Her hands found her way to her hips. Nothing. Her foot started to tap. She was tempted to snap her fingers in front of his face to get a reaction or hold a mirror under his nose to see if he was still breathing, but wasn't sure what he would do. Oh, she knew now that he wouldn't hurt her…well, she was pretty sure…but he'd made the point pretty clear earlier that she didn't know him. And with the way all of this was affecting him, who knew just_what_ he'd do.

"Sesshomaru…" she started, but was immediately cut off.

"What is your relationship with the hanyou?"

Kagome blinked. Well, at least she knew why he'd been staring into the clear blue yonder for so long. He'd obviously been looking for where to pull that question from. She found herself looking into an intense pair of golden eyes, her mind ground to a stunned halt by the sheer unexpectedness. It was probably amazing that she was able to come up with as intelligent a response as she did.

"Huh?" Oh, brilliant, Kagome.

"Inuyasha. My younger half-brother. The one who waves the really big sword around and has a slightly disturbing predilection for the color red. The hanyou. What is your relationship with him?"

Kagome blinked. Well, now wasn't that just a ten thousand dollar question. It was certainly one she'd asked herself more times than she'd really care to think about. So far she hadn't been able to come up with a satisfactory answer. But now she had another question, why in the world did Sesshomaru want to know?

"Uh, we're friends."

"Friends?" he asked, an eyebrow raising gracefully, saying more than words that he wasn't exactly buying it.

"Well…it's complicated."

Mental snort. Complicated wasn't the half of it. It would have to been a whole hell of a lot less muddled and confusing to simply be complicated. Being the reincarnated soul of a former lover who died thinking you killed them right after pinning you to a tree then being brought back from the grave (literally) full of hate and deceit and constantly trying to kill you tended to do that to any kind of relationship. She knew Inuyasha cared for her but half the time she wasn't sure whether it was because of her or that part of her that was Kikyou. Just like half the time she wasn't entirely sure whether what she felt for Inuyasha was because of Inuyasha or because of the part of her that was Kikyou. No, complicated barely begun to cover it.

Thankfully, Sesshomaru didn't seem to pursue just that avenue. Oh, no, he picked a much more uncomfortable one.

"Is he courting you?"

Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Kagome the Stunned Mullet. He hadn't really just asked her that, had he?

"Uh…no. I don't think so."

"It is in question?" And there went the eyebrow again.

"Well, considering I don't know anything about Inuyoukai courting, how am I supposed to tell you? For all I know, you could consider 'bitch' a term of endearment."

This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to blink. Yeah! Movement! So he hadn't turned into a rock after all.

"Actually," he started slowly, "it is. But only with one whom you are currently physically as well as emotionally intimate with. Otherwise it is a most base insult upon a female's character, implying that they are of looser morals and willing to rut with anyone."

Kagome's jaw dropped and her face flamed as her brain processed that. "Wait a minute…" she started slowly, hearing the growl in her own voice. "You mean that all this time Inuyasha has been calling me a slut?"

As she fumed not so silently, she watched Sesshomaru blink again, his brows furrowing ever so slight as his head tipped to the left in what she was rapidly coming to consider his 'thinking pose'.

"While unable to speak with full confidence as to the validity of it," he started slowly, "this Sesshomaru would be inclined to say 'no'."

Kagome blinked. "But you just said…"

"It has little bearing," he interrupted her with a wave of his hand and Kagome fought a scowl. "Inuyasha has spent little time among the Inuyoukai and is thusly unaware of most of our customs. He has, instead, spent a majority of his time among humans and as consequence bows more towards their ways than our own. Tell me, what meaning do humans hold to the word?"

"Umm," Kagome stuttered, slightly bewildered at the sudden shift, "well, there's the technical meaning, I suppose." Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her. "The most technical definition of 'bitch' would be 'a female dog'."

There was no way to miss the satirical twist to the Lord's lips at that nor the dry drawl to his voice as he responded. "No doubt a twist to our own use of the word, since it is only used in reference to one's female."

Kagome blinked again and wondered briefly if she was starting to resemble and owl more than a dog. Huh, that wasn't something she'd ever considered before. As far as she'd ever been able to determine youkai had been around for at least as long as humanity. Actually, everything pointed to them existing long before. Just how much of human existence had been colored or effected by youkai? She most definitely remembered one lecture in school about the development of language and how it tended to take terms from other cultures and twist them to their own uses. She'd been completely incapable of falling asleep during that particular lecture due to the professor's habit of shouting parts out at unexpected times. As she remembered, there was even evidence that words from far away cultures existed in ones they could find no evidence of contact in, having filtered through some way or another. Could such exchanges have happened between humans and youkai? And if they had happened with language, just where else might they have occurred?

"Um," Kagome continued, shaking the thoughts away for now, "there's also the more…I guess you'd say cultural use. It's usually used against a woman as a demeaning and insulting term, saying that she is rude, sharp, overly aggressive or harsh, and generally unpleasant to be around."

Huh, exactly when had she turned into a language professor?

Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully. "And did he call you this when you were displaying these characteristics?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously and she could actually feel the growl building in her own throat. Strange that. "Asserting one's own opinion or a contradictory viewpoint and having one's own mind does not make one a bitch."

Sesshomaru blinked. "Agreed. But then, I am youkai and youkai have different standards by which we judge feminine agreeability. I have noticed that most human males prefer their women weak and obliging."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "And what, exactly, does that say about them other than that they are too insecure in their own abilities that they are intimidated by strong women?" She saw Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow at that and would almost swear that he was fighting a smile. She sighed. "And we have gotten woefully off subject here."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, I believe we were discussing whether or not Inuyasha is courting you."

Kagome pulled a mental grimace. Oh yeah. Why had she reminded him again? She'd really much rather discuss the pitfalls and hypocrisies of 'femininity'. It was less confusing and far less complex. She sighed and flapped a hand in the air at the futility of trying to discuss something she didn't even understand.

"How am I supposed to know? Your brother is more confusing differential calculus."

He quirked an eyebrow at her again and Kagome began to wonder if that was the only facial expression he allowed himself freely. If so, he should find another. That eyebrow thing was really starting to get old.

"Half-brother. And one would think you would be able to tell if a male was courting you."

Kagome glared at him but she might as well have been glaring at the bolder on which he perched for all the good it did. He just stared back at her waiting for some kind of answer. Finally she heaved a sigh and dropped down into the grass, refusing to look up at him.

"If you must know, I don't exactly have a whole lot of experience in the area," she said, trying to keep the sour note out of her voice. "Like you said, men tend to prefer their women not like me. At least most of the ones I've met recently. The others…" She shook her head. She wasn't about to explain Hojo to him or the men in her time. First of all, it would mean explaining her time. Yeah, not a discussion for the now. Instead she chose another route.

"The situation with Inuyasha has always been complex," she started again, still not looking up at him. "When I very first met him he wanted nothing more than to kill me. Granted, that was because he thought I was Kikyou and his last memories of her was of her betrayal. We started becoming friends after that and then…I don't know. Sometimes it feels like there's something more sometimes…there are just so many complications…"

Kagome trailed off, not even sure where she was going with it. She didn't particularly like thinking of those complications. Sometimes they were just too confusing, and sometimes they just hurt too much.

"Complications?" Sesshomaru prodded, and she was so distracted that she didn't even register how gently he seemed to be doing so.

"Kikyou," she said softly and sighed, finally looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes. "I'm her reincarnation."

"Ah," he said, a light of understanding in his eyes. "And you are never sure whether what occurs between you is because of yourself or the fact that you are the reincarnation of his former love. And I would imagine that now that she had been resurrected that the situation is even further complicated. Especially since Inuyasha's loyalties would be so noticeably divided. And you, yourself, must wonder whether your feelings are based upon the experiences in this time or your soul's familiarity with his."

Kagome blinked, more than a little stunned that he had so effectively hit the nail on the head. Someone give the demon a prize. He'd managed to cut through just about everything and find the crux of the problem that had taken even her years. She wasn't even sure that Inuyasha had figured it out yet.

_I guess there's a definitely reason why he's a Lord._

She nodded slowly, still too dazed to really think about what she was saying. "Exactly. As far as courting though…." She shrugged. "I mean, sometimes he does nice things for me, sometimes he even tries to be thoughtful, though it usually goes a little wrong in the end. And he definitely gets jealous whenever another male shows me attention."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed much more deeply at that. "I thought you said you were inexperienced in such matters…"

Kagome snorted. "By other's males I most mean Kouga. He's an ookami-youkai prince. I guess it would be most accurate to say he's been…infatuated…with me almost since I met him. I'm not interested but he's rather persistent. I mean, after all, it's really only been about my ability to see the shikon shards. But he's convinced himself he's in love with me and I'm his woman. Inuyasha _always_ gets pissed when he shows up and the two of them _always_ wind up fighting about it."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru's head tipped to the left. "That one I would say is courting you. Most unseemly, though, if you have already refused his suit."

"Repeatedly."

"Even worse."

She watched him as he continued to think, pondering a few things herself. He was strangely easy to talk to, at least, when he decided to talk. Which he seemed to be doing with an increasing amount of regularity since just last night. Funny, she'd never thought of Sesshomaru as a sparkling conversationalist. Then again, before now the only times she'd run across him there's been a sword or two between them and intellectual discourse. But still…so far she'd talked to him about things she'd only ever really discussed with Sango or maybe her mother. Not to mention learning things about youkai she wasn't sure other humans had ever known. She could barely remember having this long of a discussion with Inuyasha without having some kind of disagreement crop up between them.

_Now that is a highly disturbing thought…_

Finally the waiting got to be too much for her. Right now she didn't think being left alone to her thoughts was the best of notions.

"So…" she started, drawing his attention back to her without his even moving a muscle. An interesting talent. "What's the point of all this? I mean, why does it matter whether or not Inuyasha is courting me. This is all just for show anyway, we all know that."

"Simple," he said immediately, "as I mentioned before, there are several ways to go about a formal courting. I am trying to determine which method would be best for our purposes. Some are immediately disqualified, as they would take far too long to implement and as such would be completely unbelievable for our current situation. With your…scent…and my Beast's reaction to it, a long, drawn out courting would be insupportable as it clamors to make you our full mate."

Kagome couldn't help but blush at that and what it implied, glancing away out of embarrassment.

"From what choices are left…" he continued, either not noticing or ignoring Kagome's embarrassment, "if Inuyasha is courting you there is some chance that, even though an act, they would damage such endeavors. And despite the actions of the past, this Sesshomaru has no desire to do you harm. Much to the contrary."

Kagome turned her eyes back to him, blinking in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She watched, feeling the beginnings of panic as his eyelids lowered and the golden depth heated to a more molten nature. "There are forms of formal courting that at much more…physical than others."

Kagome felt her eyes widen and her face flame. He wasn't suggesting what she thought he was suggesting…nope, that's exactly what he was suggesting.

"Oh," she said in a strangled voice. "Yes, well, umm…we, uh…might want to avoid that." She gave a chocked laugh as his eyes heated more and she began to wonder if he was in complete control. "Wouldn't want to hate yourself in the morning."

Oh shit, was he purring? Kagome gulped and saw he was inhaling deeply through his nose. Oh shit. No good. The spell affected him through smell. She needed to get out of here, and now.

"Well," she squeaked, jumping to her feet, "while you go over possibilities, I think I'll take a bath."

Sesshomaru blinked once, seemingly drawn out of whatever it was he had been in and closed his eyes tightly. She was a little surprised she didn't hear teeth cracking from how hard he was clenching his jaw.

"Yes, perhaps that would be best." He said in a slightly tight voice and Kagome couldn't help the wave of guilt that swept over her. After all, it was her presence that was causing him to act this way. He waved a hand in the general direction of south east. "There is a hot spring some few hundred meters that way."

Kagome gulped and nodded, even though he kept his eyes closed. She quickly gathered up her bathing supplies and headed towards the spring.

_Note to self: do not bring up the notion of sex with the demon lord being manipulated to want you. Bad things follow._

**ooOoo**

Sesshomaru refused to open his eyes until he had heard Kagome leave the clearing in the direction of the hot spring. It perhaps wasn't the best of notions to let her get so far away, but right now it had been the better of the two options. At the notion of the more 'physical' manners of courting his Inu had immediately supplied him with several ways with which to go about it, obviously liking the notion. He had started to respond to them, his mind clouding over, before he was truly aware of what he was doing. Thankfully, Kagome had realized it and removed herself before the fight between the mating desire and the protection desire had begun. That would most definitely have been unpleasant.

And he had been doing so well.

But then again, maybe not. While deception and ambiguity were skills he had mastered long ago out of the necessity of dealing with his Court and various other Lords and negotiations, it was remarkably difficult to deceive oneself so fully. At least it was for him. He could not claim to be as unaffected by their conversation as he would have liked.

Firstly, there was the somewhat expected anger and jealousy at the thought of Inuyasha courting her, much less any other male. That he could understand, given the situation. His instincts saw her as his mate and as such would not tolerate another male trying to drive them apart. No matter how much he consciously knew that not to be the case. He had had to bite back the urge to track down the hanyou and beat him senseless more than once. Even worse had been when she had mentioned the wolf prince and his distasteful suit. At least there he had more than the spell to blame for his displeasure at the notion.

While different breeds of youkai had different traditions the Ookami ways were perhaps the closest to the Inu, seeing as they were regrettably something of cousins. In both societies it was the female that decided to accept or decline the suit. For Kouga to have completely ignored her refusal and disinterest was disgraceful and completely uncouth. Even if Inuyasha was not courting her he was completely correct in battling Kouga for such dishonorable behavior. Especially considering his Vow. Sesshomaru could blame his own Vow for the near overwhelming desire to find the wolf and beat some manners into him.

Then again, he was an Ookami. The exercise would probably be completely fruitless.

What was most disturbing to him, however, was his reaction to their conversation itself. He couldn't help but find her remarkably easy to converse with. That was a rare thing for him for as a Lord he must be forever circumspect with his words. But whether it was the fact that his Inu thought her his mate and thus his equal or the Vow of Protection, he found himself almost at ease with her. And that was most disturbing. He could only come to one conclusion.

Insane though he might be, Massoumo was an evil genius. He had orchestrated this to perfection, making Kagome something that was beginning to affect him on all levels. And quite quickly, too. Undoubtedly the lizard knew that Sesshomaru would figure out there was something wrong with wanting a female he had only just met so quickly. But the effect of the scent was making things so difficult. It made it impossible to tell whether or not his reactions to her were because of that or something else.

Something of a shame that he was going to die very, very slowly.

But the fact of the matter was that he was beginning to find Kagome fascinating and he could not truly claim to know the source. It could be the spell, and he tried to tell himself that that was what it was. But as they spoke…she had already showed more than once that she was intelligent, more than capable of holding a decent conversation. That, in itself, was a privilege seldom afforded him. And she had shown a remarkable ability for compassion and understanding, even going so far as to find acceptance for the one who had done this to them. He had already found himself beginning to think that she was wasted on humanity and their narrow views. In fact, her expressions on suitable males had been far more to the youkai way of thinking than had been entirely comfortable.

But how much of that was the effects of how the spell had changed her? He knew so little of her from before it to be able to judge whether or not being changed into a youkai had changed her outlook or nature. He supposed it was entirely possible that the change could have effected more than her form and scent. But, then again, how much of youkai attitudes were based upon intrinsic nature and how much were cultural? And his reactions to her…were they just the effects of her change or were they actually because of _her_?

And what she had begun to say about her relationship with Inuyasha and the complications in it. He couldn't help but snort at the unwanted parallels to their current situation. And wasn't that just delightful?

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his forehead, not really caring if anyone was there to see him or not. Better to focus on the situation as it stood. It was bad enough as it was, there was no need to bring in extraneous aggravations. One more and he just might snap. And who knew what might happen if that occurred. He'd probably find himself blabbering gibberish and spinning around in circles…all things considered, it seemed appropriate.

Studiously ignoring the courting options that had caused the necessity of Kagome fleeing he went over the others in his mind. There really weren't too many left. As long as he could keep his mind on track he should be able to decide before the woman returned from her bath…

Sesshomaru shook his head sharply to dispel the images that thought provoked._Note to self; do not think of the female bathing while you are trying not to jump her and claim her. Such thoughts are not helpful._

He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

**ooOoo**

Kagome sighed as she leaned back in the hot spring. What a friggin mess. She swore, there was someone up there who seriously did not like her. That or they had one messed up sense of humor. She idly traced her fingers over the water, gazing at the strange and yet familiar appendage. It was odd. It was very much her hand. It felt like her hand. It moved like her hand. For the most part it even looked like her hand. But that was the problem, the 'for the most part' bit.

The stripes were definitely different. They mirrored Sesshomaru's own, which she supposed made sense considering this new body had been formed from him. Or, well, his hair, or maybe it was his essence…best not to think about it that hard. Unlike his, though, they were a sapphire blue. She couldn't help but wonder at the difference. If she was made to be his perfect mate, made_of_ him to some extent, shouldn't they be red like his?

Then again, why would_Inu_youkai have stripes to begin with? It was something she had always wondered. After all, she'd never seen a regular dog with stripes like these. Well, maybe a pit-bull, but that breed hadn't even come into existence for a few more hundred years. So why did Inuyoukai seem to have them? She knew Sesshomaru did, and Inuyasha had those blue ones when he lost control to his demon blood. But wasn't it felines that had stripes? She would have to remember to ask Sesshomaru about the meaning of these things the next time he was feeling verbose.

It was funny, how such a small part of herself could sum up the whole thing, though. Add the claws to the stripes and you had something completely foreign. Sure, her claws weren't huge and they actually looked rather dainty and graceful, but they weren't hers. Her hand looked and felt so similar and yet so unfamiliar at the same time. Her whole body was like that to an extent. She still felt like herself and yet at the same time she wasn't. She was youkai. She growled. She moved really fast, even though she hadn't meant to. Which was probably even more disturbing. She couldn't help but wonder, just how much had she changed? How long would it be until she stopped being the Kagome she had known? Or was that even something she needed to worry about?

She was drawn out of her thoughts, though, when something niggled at her mind. A presence, a familiar and rather insane presence. And it was drawing near. Fast.

Kagome hesitated, debating whether or not to scramble for her clothes before the repulsive little lizard got there. But if she did then it might be obvious that she had known he was coming. She couldn't say that she had smelled him, he'd know that was a lie because he couldn't be smelled. And she sure as hell didn't hear him. And if he found out that not only had his plan been revealed, but that she was working with Sesshomaru to stop it…she wasn't sure she wanted to think of the consequences. After all, if she'd wanted stripes in some of the places she'd found stripes she would have gotten a tattoo.

For once in her life Kagome failed to curse her tendency to hesitate because the decision was soon taken out of her hands. She'd been so caught up in the eternal question of to dress or not to dress that she'd failed to realize just how close Massoumo had come. Until he'd dropped down out of the tree right next to the rim of the hot spring.

_So this is what a heart attack feels like. S_he found the only working part of her mind muse.

It had taken everything she had to keep from screaming as the ugly little creature suddenly dropped into her life again. As it was, she only partially succeeded, clapping her hands over a shrill 'eep' and actually hoping that Sesshomaru was too distracted to come rushing over here to see just what the problem was. There was really no telling what would happen if he saw her naked…especially if he had yet to control the reason she'd fled the clearing in the first place.

_Yeah, because having that tongue lick you dry would be a bad thing…_Kagome momentarily stilled. Where the hell had _that_ come from? Okay, so perhaps it wasn't her first less-than-pure thought when it came to the opposite sex. I mean, she was a mature young woman, such thoughts were perfectly natural. All the books said so. And TV…TV wouldn't lie to her. And she had been reading one of Yuki's bodice rippers over the break…it was really perfectly natural. Or it would have been if it hadn't been about Sesshomaru of all creatures.

_Get a grip Kagome. Insane Chameleon who turned you into a youkai is standing right beside you while you're **naked!** _

Kagome immediately 'eeped' again and ducked down in the water until only her head was above it, crossing her arms over her chest at some attempt of modesty. Hell, modesty be damned. She could be the most lewd and uncouth of women and not want this creep to be staring at her bits.

"Ahh, hello my pet," he cooed at her. "Surprised you, did I? Well, yes, yes, that is to be expected. Even with the new senses I have gifted you with you would not be able to sense me. None can sense the Great Massoumo!"

Kagome blinked at him a quirked an eyebrow. He was either really confident or not quite as smart as they'd all thought to start giving things away like that. She decided not to point it out to him. They might have already known that about him, but maybe he'd get stupid again and let something else slip they could use.

"Oh, there is no need for such modesty with me, my pet," he cooed at her again. "I made you, you know. I know every inch of you. Every inch. And I can assure you that while you are exquisitely perfect in your making there is nothing there to tempt me. Dogs are far too warm for my liking."

Somehow that didn't make Kagome feel any better.

"Lord Massoumo," she said, admittedly sounding a little choked. "What…what are you…"

"What am I doing here, my pet?" Man she was really starting to get tired of that little title. She felt like she should roll over or fetch his slippers or something. "Ah, yes, most important, most important. I am here to check on your progress. So tell me, my pet, how do they. Hmm? How do they?"

"Umm," Kagome stalled while she tried to think of something to say. They hadn't quite anticipated that he would try to contact her like this. It looked like she was going to have to come up with something on the fly. "Haven't you been watching? I mean, you just said no one could sense you…"

"Yes, yes. Too true. Too true. None can sense me if I do not wish it, but I must be extremely careful with _that_ one. His father's power, he has. This is most assuredly so. Perhaps more. But he has his mother's cunning as well, her subtle slyness, her eye for intrigue. Yes…I must be exceedingly careful with that mutt. Sense me, he will not…sense something else, there is no telling. No, I cannot afford to be too close to him, so I cannot watch too closely. Though I heard the Vow. Oh yes," he chortled, rubbing his stubby talons together. "Well done, my dear, well done with that indeed. I had not hoped for such a thing and it will make things all the sweeter in the end. Oh yes, oh the pain he will know. The utter despairing pain!"

Kagome watched in a strange kind of morbid fascination as the lizard descended into his most recent bout of gleeful madness. It was more than official, this guy was completely and totally **_loony!_** He actually appeared to be dancing some kind of deformed jig in anticipation of the outcome to his plans. Kagome wasn't sure what she was more disgusted by, the plan itself…or the grotesque little dance.

Thankfully, he seemed to remember where he was after a moment and that the outcome had yet to occur. "So, tell me, tell me, tell me! How do things progress?"

"Umm, well, he seems…" Kagome searched for the right words, "well, enamored for a large part." It seemed like that was the right thing to say as the lizard started to chortle and mutter to himself about 'stupid dogs and their noses'. "But he seems a little resistant."

"Ah yes, well, that is of course to be expected," he nodded sagely. "Sesshomaru has not survived what he has by being the fool. After the initial reaction he must have realized it strange to react so strongly to a female he just met. A risk, yes, but one worth taking. So what has he done?"

"Well…he's going to court me. A formal courting, as I understand it."

Apparently this was also more than the right thing to say because Massoumo immediately spun around on his tail and resumed a more aborted version of his dance. "Oh, but my dear, this is perfect, absolutely perfect. Do you know how he will court you? What path has he chosen?"

Kagome blinked. How was she supposed to know that? Somehow she didn't think that telling him that Sesshomaru was right now back at the clearing trying to decide that would really go over well. But before she had a chance to try and stumble her way through something Massoumo cut her off.

"Oh, but how would you know that?" he asked and answered himself. "You wouldn't. You are, after all, only human. You know nothing of such things. But I do. I do! Long and hard have I studied the curs, worthless mongrels. I know all of them, their rights, customs. I know what he might choose. But what…what…"

Massoumo's eyes grew distant for a moment before snapping back to her. "You must know, my pet, yes you must. He would expect you to know. To not know would make him suspicious. So I will tell you. I will tell you what few outside their own kind have ever known…but which way, which way…."

His gaze drifted off again and Kagome began to wonder just how much more of his babbling she could take before she ripped his little head off. Or drowned herself in hopes of filling her ears with water. Damn it, she cured to herself. If only she was more useful. I mean, here he was, just pacing around the pool thinking. She could grab him. That would end things. They'd have their hands on him and someone would be able to make him tell them how to turn her back and release both herself and Sesshomaru. But no. Here she was being worthless little Kagome again, always in need of rescue. Not able to pull the big part off herself. Always in need of backup. She heaved a mental sigh.

"Ah…what is this?" Massoumo's voice broke her out of her impromptu pity party. She looked over to find him fingering the change of clothes she'd brought with her. They were one of the sets her mother had given her for her birthday, the light blue one with the pink sakura blossoms. She couldn't help but think it would go well with her new, darker blue stripes. Hey, she may be transformed into a youkai, but Kagome was a girl at heart. And this girl knew how to coordinate.

"Ah, a gift from Sesshomaru," the lizard answered his own question and Kagome just nodded dumbly. Might as well. How else was she going to explain the silk blend? "Yes, only that dog would have access to such fine and exotic materials. Showering you with gifts already, eh my pet? Oh, very nice, very nice. And it tells me which method he will use. Yes…yes it makes sense. No, he would not want that. You are pure, innocent, untouched. He would save that for the mating to make it stronger. Always wanting power, damn dogs. And the others would be too long. So it must be this, must be. And the clothing confirms it. My my, what an impetuous dog he is. How bold, how bold."

Kagome bit off a sigh. Maybe if she smacked him really hard upside the head he'd stop skipping like an old record. Suddenly he spun around to face her, make Kagome jerk back in surprise.

"He has chosen the path of training."

Kagome blinked. The path of what?

"Ah, you must understand, my dear, he will expect you to. So I will tell you. These are things few, if any human's know, so once more you are privileged. In the world of youkai strength is all. Be it physical or political or intellectual. More often than not the three are combined. For a warrior such as he the physical and intellectual would hold the most merit. He would test those things in his future mate, he will test those things in you. And he will do so by training you in his own way of fighting."

Kagome blinked, more than a little shocked at how suddenly lucid he seemed. "I'm not sure I understand…"

"No, no, of course not. No human would. You see, with a warrior such as he his skills and techniques are closely guarded. To let them be known is to give the enemy and advantage. To keep them secret is to keep himself unpredictable in battle. If the enemy does not know your style or cannot figure it out then they cannot plan for it, adjust for it, and will most likely fall. As such, while trained by parents or teachers or whatnot youkai eventually develop their own style that is unique to them. Just as many human families do.

"By training you he is not only testing your strength and mind, he is giving you a great gift…the gift of his technique and thus the key to his strengths and weaknesses. It shows great trust and is usually not done until_after_ the mating. If at all. Only ever so rarely is it done as a method of courting…and it means that the male is absolutely sure of his choice. Oh this is perfect, perfect. For these clothes show that is exactly what he shall do! What female of noble birth would wear such clothes but for fighting? Oh, perfect!"

Oh perfect, indeed. As if she had not seriously imposed on Sesshomaru enough as it was, now she was going to be forcing him into this! Vow or no Vow, he was going to kill her for sure.

**ooOoo**

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was quite pleased with himself. Despite certain opinions and a few wide spread rumors, he was not usually in the business of patting himself on the back. For one, it was usually a futile effort that showed a regrettable amount of overconfidence. For another, it tended to make one look rather silly and looking silly was not something he had ever enjoyed. But the fact of the matter remained that right now he had earned it.

In fact, he might have even indulged in the ludicrous act himself if it weren't that he could sense Kagome's impending return. That's how pleased he was.

Sesshomaru had learned something very important since the young miko-turned-youkai had fled for her bath. While she had been there with him he had found it very difficult to come up with a solution he felt he could live with. Not incredibly surprising. But after she had left he had discovered that thinking of Massoumo and just what he had done had allowed his anger at the little lizard to help clear his mind and allow him to look at the situation as more of a whole.

An amazing thing, anger. Highly underrated at times. Yes, it could cloud the mind and slow the reflexes, making skilled and practiced maneuvers jerky and fumbling. But it could also clear the mind, lend strength where it was lacking before, add a sharp edge to help bring a picture into focus. It all depended on how you used it.

And he believed he had come to a most equitable solution. It was not, perhaps, the most ideal but this was hardly and ideal situation. And the fact still remained that it would take care of several problems at once.

The short of it was that he had chosen a method of courting to use for their little charade. The path of training.

It wasn't often used for courting, this was true, but it would serve so many purposes that could overlook that. One's fighting style was usually kept highly secret. Oh, sure, people knew the basics, but the special attacks the methods, the reasoning were all kept under the tightest of wraps. Especially for someone like him where his supremacy over an opponent must be absolute, least it least to insurgency and chaos. It showed a great amount of confidence and surety in his choice to start the training for the courting, and he was sure that Massoumo would see that and think his plans furthered al the more.

Well, the little lizard was defiantly in for a surprise.

There had been other paths he could have chosen that was for sure, even his he was going to avoid the more…physical…ones. But Massoumo would never guess just how perfect this was for Sesshomaru's purposes. Not until it was too late. After all, the bastard thought Kagome was on his side.

By teaching Kagome his techniques, training her, he would be making it possible to defend herself in the upcoming confrontation. More than that, it would allow her to take a more active role, and considering that she was the only one that could sense the lizard, that would be eminently important. But that was only one part of the brilliancy. The other had to do with the Vow.

There were many who took their Vow, if they ever made one, to mean that they must provide Protection and Protection alone. The one they had sworn to would be dependant on them for it. That was not strictly necessary, though. By teaching Kagome to fight, to take better care of herself would further the success of his Vow.

The Western Lord was many things, but he was no fool. At least, not usually. He knew that once this situation was resolved that things were going to get more and more complicated. There was no way that he could be there to protect her all the time. He had duties to his lands and to his people. He had even more duties besides as a Cardinal Lord. And then there was Naraku. Kagome, for her part, had duties of her own. He wasn't entirely sure what they were, but as a miko she must have some. He knew that she hunted Naraku with his half-brother's pack, that she sought to restore the jewel of four souls. No, he could not always be with her and despite Inuyasha's own Vow, the pup had proven himself to be an ineffective protector. Sesshomaru would not trust the hanyou as the sole provider of her safety.

But with training, even after she returned to her human status, she would be better able to care for herself and he need not worry about her all the time. In fact…depending on how she responded to the training here he could probably alleviate a great number of problems by taking a short amount of time after she had returned to humanity and training her some more in her new form. Yes, that might work very well.

He blamed the distraction of his thoughts fro the reason that he failed to sense just how near the subject of those thoughts was until long after he should have. The first clue he had that had reentered the clearing was her scent hitting his nose. He had to admit, he wasn't prepared for what he bath had done to it. It was stronger now, cleaner, even more vibrant than before. He allowed himself a moment to actually study it, something he hadn't allowed himself before for fear of his own control. But his mind was still clear enough from his previous exercises that he was willing to risk it.

He inhaled deeply, purposely pushing past his scent mingling with hers, and to what lay underneath. And was momentarily stunned. It was…amazingly unique. It reminded him of his last journey to the Arabic lands some hundred and twenty years ago as men tell time, of their market places where the air is to tantalizingly filled with the scent of spices. Some strong, some subtle, most eminently pleasing to the Inu nose. There were hints of cinnamon, nutmeg, vanilla, and something sweeter. Underlying it was a kind of warm richness that reminding him of refined almond bark, a delicacy he had encountered on one of his travels that some called 'white chocolate', light but delectable. He found himself being forced to admit that even if his scent weren't mingled with it in a way that drove his instincts wild that he would have found the scent most appealing.

Once again, though, Sesshomaru found he was cursing himself for not having paid closer attention to the woman in their previous encounters. There was no way for him to tell if this was her natural scent or one that he been constructed or enhanced by the changes forced upon her. Sesshomaru had made a habit of not inhaling too deeply when around humans. Inuyoukai noses were quite delicate and sensitive, and humans had a tendency not to wash too thoroughly. There were times when the mingled smells of sweat, body odor, and other vile fluids were enough to make even the most controlled of beings gag.

Perhaps if he had taken the time to study her more closely he would be able to alleviate some of the confusion as to what impression was what, what had been changed and what had not, but as it was he was a victim of his own habits.

When he turned to look on her and acknowledge her presence, he found himself cursing silently again.

If she had been a vision of seductive beauty before in the fine kimono Massoumo had put her in she was a near goddess now. Her shining mass of silver hair had been pulled back into a high tail with some kind of binding, but a few locks escaped to frame her delicate face. Somehow it only made her large, azure blue eyes look even larger and her face even more refine. And her clothes…where had she come upon such clothes?

They were made of a light blue material he thought might be silk but he could not be sure, with sakura petals seeming to blow gently from one corner and up over the opposite shoulder. But it was not a kimono, no, it was something that looked vaguely like his own clothes but entirely different.

The top was sleeveless, showing off her toned, lean arms and the graceful stripes that wound from her wrist to elbow. It crossed over her front like a haori, but did not fit as one. It was tight, but concealing; showing of her delectable figure and high breasts without being immodest. It ended at mid-thigh with what appeared to be a slit to the hip for easy movement, but was saved again from immodesty by the matching not-quite hakamas which seemed to cling to her thighs and yet be loose enough for movement all the way down to where they puffed out slightly over the dainty boots on her feet.

She looked like a warrior maiden. No, a warrior goddess from some far away land who was too beautiful to quite fit in, but glorious in her differences. And at the moment he was just too stunned to care that he was being poetic about it.

_Okay, I have not paid so little attention to have failed to notice an outfit like **that**. Where in the world did she find such clothes?_Spell or no spell, he stared in utter shock and appreciation.

He wasn't sure how long he sat in his near stupor at seeing her dressed so, but it was her voice that finally dragged him out of it.

"My Lord Sesshomaru," she said formally, giving him a modest bow, "I thank you for the gift of such fine clothes."

Sesshomaru blinked slowly once. He hadn't…he saw her eyes shift ever so slightly to the woods behind them. So, they were being watched again. Sesshomaru's back stiffened, but not so that anyone but someone who knew him very well would notice. Massoumo was here. He was watching. And what was more, the realization flashed through his mind, if she was calling these clothes that he had most obviously _not_given her a gift then she must have already encountered him. But she had been bathing…so that meant…

He could feel the growl growing in his chest at the thought of that insane bastard being anywhere near Kagome, especially when she was bathing. That that miserable creature had seen_his_ Kagome in such a state was bad enough, but that she had been so vulnerable…_Wait a minute…**my** Kagome? This Sesshomaru must gain more control of himself._ He pushed the thought aside for the moment, though, as less important. The fact remained that the female under his Protection had been left defenseless. He had been so close, he should have been closer. It should never have happened._Damn this curse! Were it not for it she would never have been put in such potential harm!_

Sesshomaru forced himself to take a deep breath and calm the growing anger. It was not the sort that would do any sort of good. No, the fact was that Massoumo would not harm Kagome, he needed her too badly. Most likely he had merely gone for a status report or to add something to further his plans. But it still cinched things. Kagome would definitely receive training, there was no question to it now. He would not have the lizard come upon her so ill prepared again.

And he was still watching. _Well, I suppose it is time to put all that practice of acting before the courts to some actual decent use._

He rose from the bolder he had been sitting on and walked slowly towards the young female, allowing a small smile to grace his face. "Then you approve of them, little butterfly?"

He felt his smile widen of its own accord as he watched Kagome's eyes widen and a small blush begin to tinge her cheeks.

"Yes, my Lord," she said, letting her eyes drop in an appropriately innocent manner. "They are most beautiful."

Sesshomaru reached out and went for the gold. He placed a knuckle beneath her chin and lifted her face so her eyes met his own. It took all of his willpower not to drown in the amazing depths of her endless azure eyes, but somehow he managed it.

"No, my butterfly," he said, barely noticing that his voice had dropped down to something that was not helping the situation, "they are merely clothes. Fine, perhaps, as you say, but they only become beautiful when you don them. The beauty belongs solely to you."

He watched, almost in awe, as the light tint to her cheeks blossomed into a full, rosy blush. How in the world had she spent so much time with his crass, younger, half-brother and still remained so adorably innocent? Wait…adorable? Sigh. Was he never to have possession of his own thoughts again? But even as he thought it, Sesshomaru felt his control slip as he stared into her wide eyes and astonished face. Slowly his gaze dropped to her mouth, lips parted slightly in shock, those delicate fangs just peaking out…

It was an act. Yes, that was all it was. They were performing for their audience. He had to remember that. He did _not_ want to kiss her. Not really. He had absolutely no desire to see just what those lips tasted like, to see if they would be as petal soft against his own as they looked. And he most assuredly did_not_ wish to wrap his arm and tail around her, haul her flush against him, press into her as he wrapped her tongue around his own.

_But maybe…it would be more believable…_

He blamed the scent, the scent that convinced him she was his mate. He blamed his instincts, disreputable things, that clouded his mind with her so near. He blamed his love of detail and perfection and perhaps his own ability to act. Not that any of it mattered, of course, as his lips descended to hers.

* * *

**AN:** Ha! Yes, I'm evil. And I so enjoy it. I hope you liked this new chappie! Frankly, I had to end it there or risk insanity. The problem with longer posts is that it's hard to know where it end them. It...just...had...to...end...there! Finally! Anyway, hopefully you won't have to wait nearly as long for the next one, but as I stated above, I offer no promises to the cooperation of my muse. We'll see. Please, R&R!

**Reviewer Respose:**

I feel the need to appologize to as well as thank all of my reviewers. I got so many in the time between updates that I find myself unable to answer them all here as I normally do. Many Applogies! The only problem is that I'm home sick from work today and find that I don't have the energy or mental fortitude to do so. So it was either wait to post until I could answer them all...or just post the damn thing and beg forgiveness.

But so you know, I love you all! Thank you so much for your kind words and helpful suggestions. I very much value them and find them eminently helpful. Please keep them coming as you see fit! Much with the love!


	12. Ch 11: Underestimated

**AN:** Greetings and salutations! Yes, I and my story live! Live, live I say! In any even, sorry for it taking so long, but my muse hates me. I must admit that I'm slightly worried that this chapter didn't turn out as good as the others, seeing as I seem to have become somewhat rusty...yeesh. Anyway, I'm sure you'll let me know!

**Disclaimer:** Why must you make me hurt myself? Is not the truth punishment enough?

* * *

**Underestimated**

With such a big, wide world and all the varying cultures within it, it is perhaps completely unsurprising that there are a number of marked differences of belief and opinion on a wide range of matters. Everything from religious beliefs to acceptable behaviors to preferred eating utensils seems to differ, entirely dependent upon where in the world and in what culture one happens to reside. The differences and strength held to them being so great that in no few number of circumstances they have led to a number of rather nasty and bloody conflicts.

It is perhaps more surprising that despite all of that there actually are certain things to which people tend to agree, despite their differences. For instance, no one will really argue with the fact that the sun has an unerring tendency to rise in the east and set in the west. Nor will they argue with you if you happen to state that water is, indeed, wet. And while the destination tends to differ depending on who you're talking to, most will agree that there is some form of existence out there beyond the length of this mortal coil.

Finally, save for a few number of people that the rest tend to look down on anyway, who would deny that the sound of a child's laughter is the embodiment of joy and innocence?

It was this last one that was currently giving Sango pause as she looked over at the two youngsters currently involved in some imaginary game or another, peels of laughter regularly ringing out as they amused themselves and each other. For the first time in her life, that laughter seemed to herald not quite such pleasant or innocent thoughts. Instead, they only served as a reminder to the situation they currently found themselves in.

_I don't like this…_the slayer mused to herself as her brows drew together.

In fact, there were a number of things about this situation Sango didn't like, not the least of which was leaving Kagome behind with someone she had, until very recently, considered a cold blooded, merciless killer. She wasn't sure if she was more or less disturbed by the notion that she was starting to not think of him that way. After all, this was_Sesshomaru_ she was thinking of here. Even before she had joined up with Inuyasha's group she had heard little good about him. Youkai Slayers tended to have a wide repertoire of knowledge of some of the better known and more powerful youkai and Sango was no exception. After all, it was part of their job.

Yes, she'd heard of him before. Actually, he was the one her father had used as an example when he had first warned her of the dangers of higher level youkai, those that were able to take on a more human like appearance. He was, by all reports, a dangerous, powerful, and completely unscrupulous creature who would abuse and kill humans without compunction or conscious. He was the epitome of everything Sango had learned to be wary of when dealing with youkai.

The young woman's eyes drifted over to the human girl Shippo was currently playing with and a thoughtful scowl marred her brow. Apparently the reports weren't entirely accurate. And that bothered Sango to no end.

While the vast majority of humanity tended to try their best to distance themselves as much as possible from the world of youkai, the Slayers actually tried their best to learn more. It was necessary for them to know as much as possible if they were to have to fight against the ones that endangered their race. It wasn't that they hated youkai as a whole, well, most did not. There were several mid-level and more benevolent youkai that they could actually consider themselves on friendly terms with. But the fact of the matter remained that there were many,_many_more that were a danger to humanity and would go out of their way to harm them. Those were the ones that Sango and her people had to worry about.

Using many different forms of information gathering, Sango and her people tried their best to learn whatever they could about youkai. It was invaluable in their line of work to know not only the strengths and weakness, but the little details that most others would deem irrelevant. After all, it was the smallest grain that could yield the biggest crop. It made dealing with them much easier on several levels, especially in circumstances that proved to be more complex than originally thought. While the Slayers prided themselves on their fighting abilities, they readily acknowledged that the best way not to loose a fight was not to get in one to begin with. If a potentially dangerous situation could be averted, it was the better course. For instance, if a youkai was harassing a village because it turned out that the villagers had unknowingly disturbed its nesting grounds when they started fishing there, it was usually easier to get the villagers to find another place to fish. To do that, one first had to know just what the youkai considered a nesting ground.

But with all that had been revealed this afternoon it was becoming readily apparent that Sango did not know nearly as much about Inuyoukai, or Sesshomaru for that matter, than she had thought. And that ignorance greatly disturbed her on both a professional and a personal level.

She had known, of course, about the acute sense of smell. Who didn't know about dogs and their noses? She certainly hadn't realized, however, just how intricately it was tied to their natures. That the mere scent of his blood mingled with Kagome's could cause his instincts to think she was his mate was near mind boggling. But then there was that Vow of Protection. Never, in all her studies had she heard of anything like that. Were the Inuyoukai the only ones with something like that, or did it exist elsewhere as well. It had been hinted that there were different traditions along the different types…but she knew nothing of those either. It was disturbing to think that there might be so much she didn't know.

When the 'Courts' had been alluded to Sango had not felt a quelling of her unease in any sense. Courts? It implied a social structure far beyond anything she had ever know youkai to have. For the most part she had always known youkai as more solitary creatures, protecting their own territory and acting as they would without a sense of law or true justice…but from what Sesshomaru and even Shippo had implied, there was much more to it than that.

Sango bit her lip. How much more was there that she really didn't know? Did it just concern the higher levels like Sesshomaru, himself? Or were all youkai a part of this and the Slayers had no real idea? Granted the only real higher level youkai she had had any kind of regular contact with was Kouga and his pack, and even that was somewhat fleeting. The social structure there could easily be explained by their similarities to actual wolves, since everyone knew that wolves were the more advanced among the animals when it came to such things. But was that really it, or was there something much deeper going on?

"What troubles you, my dear Sango?"

Sango was draw out of her thoughts by the smooth sound of Miroku's voice and turned to look at the monk. He was watching her with concern as she worried her lip between her teeth, one eyebrow slightly lifted. Sango sighed.

"What doesn't trouble me about all this," she replied, her eyes straying over to the two children that scampered along the forest path. "It seems that there is so much I don't know or have mistaken. I don't know what to make of all this."

Miroku hummed thoughtfully, his eyes looking down slightly as they tended to in thought. "Yes. I, myself, find many aspects of this most intriguing. Even to the point of disconcerting."

_Well, at least I'm not the only one,_she drawled mentally. With Miroku's perpetual calm and Inuyasha's regular huffing it was hard to tell if either male was thinking to long or hard on any of this.

"I was at first quite worried when we supposed that Kagome had been taken by Sesshomaru for some purpose," Miroku continued, his eyes slightly distant as he seemed to work this thoughts over in his head, "but the revelation of the truth has eased that only to leave many more concerns in its wake."

"Do you think we did the right thing, Houshi-sama?" she asked quietly. "Do you think that Kagome is really safe back there with him?"

Miroku blinked as though started out of a thought and turned to look at her. "I believe that there is no safer place for Kagome to be, dear Sango," he said, as though slightly surprised that that was what worried her. When Sango shot him a look he continued.

"I believe that Sesshomaru is not entirely what we thought him to be," he said, his own eyes drifting meaningfully to the young girl. "Quite to the contrary. Our only other contact with him has been through the seeming feud between himself and Inuyasha. I believe we have allowed that to taint our perception of him. Indeed, during our only other contacts with him, now that I look back on it, I cannot say that he has acted very much differently from any other Lord I have come in contact with, be they human or no. True, he may have been rude or condescending, mostly deigning not to even speak to us, but would any other Lord? After all, to most we are little better than peasants."

Sango blinked at that as the truth of his words hit home. She had never really thought of it that way. She knew that Sesshomaru was called the Lord of the Western Lands, and it was more than obvious he carried himself like a noble, but she had never really given it much in the way of credence. Many youkai styled themselves as Lords and whatnot, but mostly it was their own arrogance and superiority talking. And most of them wound up acting in very un-Lordly ways. But Sesshomaru…Sango hand never had much contact with i _true_ /i Lords, at least not really powerful ones. Mostly they dealt with village headmen or minor lords that held smaller areas of lands. But the few she had met…actually they acted very much like Sesshomaru.

"If nothing else," Miroku continued after a moment of thought, himself, "his care and concern for young Rin speaks volumes to how much we may have misjudged his character."

A snort from ahead drew Sango away from any reply she was going to make. Inuyasha shot a look at them back over his shoulder before crossing his arms into his sleeves.

"Don't go lookin' for any deep meaning," he snorted. "Sure, he's a Lord, but Sesshomaru ain't nothin' but a cold hearted killer out for one thing. Power. That's the only thing that matters to someone like him. And he's sneaky. He never does anything without an ulterior motive. Probably he keeps the kid around for some reason of his own, but don't mistake it for kind heartedness. Sesshomaru don't know the meaning of the word 'compassion'."

Before either Sango or Miroku could rebuke him they were cut off by an affronted gasp and squeal, followed by the pattering of little feet. Suddenly Rin was in front of their hanyou friend, one hand on hip and the other pointed up at the much taller male.

"You take that back!" she cried, a scowl on her face Sango assumed was supposed to be fierce, but only made her look that much more adorable.

Inuyasha stopped, since the only way he could continue was if he ran the little girl down, and looked down at her with a snort. "Take what back? The truth?"

"It's not true! Sesshomaru-sama is not a cold hearted killer or sneaky or stupid. He knows more words than Rin does! And Jaken-sama is the sneaky one, but he's not very good at it." The little girl crossed her arms over her own chest, mirroring the pose of the much taller hanyou in front of her was she stared up defiantly. "Inuyasha-sama should not say bad things about Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru-sama is a good Lord, everyone says so. Meiji-san says Sesshomaru-sama is the best Prime they have had in centuries and centuries and he is always very good and kind to Rin and he takes care of Rin and never hits her or yells at her like the mean men in the village and he never leaves her all by herself like Rin was for _so long_ and he always comes back for Rin and never calls Rin bad names or makes Rin be hungry and he gave Rin a pretty kimono and keeps her clean and…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Inuyasha waved his hands frantically in front of him, trying to stem the flood of increasingly agitated words flowing from the girl's mouth and threatening to drown him. As she reeled herself, Sango wondered if Rin had even paused for breath in all of that. "Okay, okay, geeze! You don't have to get yourself all worked up over it."

Rin huffed and stamped her foot. "Inuyasha-sama should not say mean things about Sesshomaru-sama. Inuyasha-sama should say he is sorry."

Sango watched as a look an incredulous expression found its home on Inuyasha's face as he stared down at the glaring little girl. "And why in the world would I want to do that?"

"Because Inuyasha-sama was mean! Mean people should say they're sorry! Sesshomaru-sama always makes Jaken-sama say he's sorry when he's mean to Rin."

"Look, kid," Inuyasha huffed himself, bending over at the waist to look the girl in the eye, "I don't know what you see in the guy, but I've known Sesshomaru a lot longer than you and believe me when I say, he ain't all mochii and cream. You're just too young to know what the guy's really like. He only treats you different 'cause you're his Ward, but when you're older you'll see what I mean. Sesshomaru is cold and cruel to just about everyone. He ain't some benevolent Lord out for anyone's good but his own."

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried as she saw tears starting to form in the little girl's eyes but before she could do anything there was a swift movement and a yelp of pain from Inuyasha who was just as quickly to be found hopping around, holding his shin.

Sango blinked, looking at the little girl who was still glaring at the hanyou who was still hopping up and down on one leg and turning the air blue.

"Rin?" she asked, a little bemused. "Did you…"

Rin turned and smiled at her, a missing tooth evident in her wide grin. "Rin kicked him in the shin like she does Jaken-sama when he's too mean to her. Sesshomaru-sama says that if others refuse to have manners of their own that manners must be forced upon them."

"Why you little…" Inuyasha growled, quickly cut off by the sound of metal striking stone as Miroku's staff came down calmly on his head.

"Sesshomaru-sama seems to be a wise Lord indeed," the monk said to the little girl who smiled up at him as Inuyasha became reacquainted with the ground. "But tell me, who is Meiji-san and what is a Prime?"

"Oh! Meiji-san is Rin's tutor. He teaches Rin all the things she needs to know to be an informed and accomplished young lady," she recited the last part as though memorized.

"And a Prime?" Miroku asked. Sango found herself leaning forward in interest. She hadn't thought of questioning the little girl to find out the information she was obviously lacking.

"Oh! Rin knows that! That was in one of Meiji-san's lessons!" She scrunched up her face in a way that made Sango want to pinch her cheeks as one finger came to rest on her chin.

"The Inuyoukai are composed of four major Clans," Rin started as though actually reciting a lesson. "There are the Shiro Inu, the Kuro Inu, the Akai Inu, and the Kin Inu. Each Clan in made up of several Packs…or extended family groups. There is the Primary Pack, one's immediate family, and the Extended Pack. That's basically everyone else you're related to. Each Pack is headed by an Alpha, basically the head of the family. Each Clan is headed by the Clan Alpha, the head of the Clan. Kind of like a village headman, only bigger. All four Clans fall under the leadership of the Prime Alpha, or just Prime, who's the boss of all the head Alpha's. Like the boss of all the bosses. Meiji-san says a Prime is like a human Sho-gun, and the Clan Alphas are like human Lords, and the Pack Alphas are like human Samurai." Rin paused for a moment as if going back over all of that in her head before nodding to herself. "Yup. That's it!"

Silence filled the forest, broken only by the sounds of the various birds calling through the canopy. Sango stood, staring at the little girl, struck dumber than a board. She was convinced that lightning could have struck the ground three feet away and she would not have notice, because obviously it had already hit her first. Her only consolation was that Miroku didn't seem to be faring much better and he stood and blinked rapidly like he had been staring at the sun too long.

"Well," Miroku said finally, seeming to come out of his daze a little better than she was managing, herself. "Well…" maybe not.

After a moment he looked down at the still prostrate Inuyasha. "I guess we might as well make camp," he said. "We should be far enough away not to draw attention, but we don't want to be so far that we cannot be within easy reach."

"Okay!" Rin chirped and then ran over to Shippo, who Sango noticed looked far less dazed than herself or Miroku. "Come on, Shippo! Let's go pick some flowers for Inuyasha-sama. Maybe he won't be so grumpy if he has something pretty to smell!"

Sango watched the two children scamper off, seemingly unaware of the befuddlement of their elders before looking over at Miroku. The monk stared back at her with an equally dazed expression.

"Underestimated, indeed."

**ooOoo**

_Shiro Inu—White Dog. Kuro Inu—Black Dog. Akai Inu—Red Dog. Kin Inu—Gold Dog._

**ooOoo**

Kagome had never truly aspired to be an actress. She'd never taken a drama class, never pretended to accept an Oscar, and never claimed that she could be more believable in some such role than whoever was playing it. Sure, she'd had the occasional flitting thought when she was younger of fame and stardom, but really, what little girl hadn't? It certainly wasn't something she had ever given much thought to and certainly not something she dreamed of. Famous people, in her opinion, were given far too much credence. After all, when you came down to it they were just normal people who happened to have a pretty cool job. Add that to the fact that they never seemed to have a moment's peace and their personal lives were on constant display to the world whether they wanted it or not, and the life of a famous starlet was something Kagome could very well do without.

That was why she utterly shocked that she seemed to be pulling this role of courting female youkai off so well. At least, that was one of the only thoughts her stunned mind could accept as she felt Sesshomaru press his lips against hers…right before her brain turned to complete and utter mush.

Mental Mushdom was a new place for Kagome. She was very familiar with Flusterville, seeing as she was a frequent visitor. She actually owned a timeshare in Embarrassed Town. And she was fairly well known at Frustration Port, more so as the years progressed and her hormones demanded more and more sailing time on the sea of her life. But the place she had been transported this time…she didn't even have a roadmap.

Apparently Mushdom involved the complete lack of rational thought. As the Taiyoukai's lips moved over hers she found it completely impossible to form a thought more coherent than_Wow_, and_Soft_. Instead, it seemed to be a place where sensation ruled all…sensations that she was eminently aware of.

First and foremost were his lips. They weren't particularly full lips, in fact, she imagined them rather thin in comparison to many she had seen. They didn't feel thin. They felt…_damn_. It was strange, they were both soft and firm as they moved over hers, sending a foreign tingling sensation from her lips to spread all the way down to her toes…pausing at several points in between.

One of those points was where his hand was resting on her hip, radiating a tingle worthy warmth of its own. She didn't know when it had traveled from her face down to there…what was more, she had no idea when her own hand managed to snake their way up his chest to burry themselves in his hair, hanging on to the nape of his neck like she needed to support. Oh, wait, she did. Somewhere along the way, her knees had decided they wanted nothing to do with this and had withdrawn their support, leaving her practically hanging from the Youkai Lord as he held her to himself.

She could feel the full length of him pressed against her front, warm and solid, and the slight vibration of a moan…right before she spiraled down even farther when his tongue darted out to lick lightly at the line of her lips. If her eyes weren't already closed, they would have crossed. Without even thinking her lips parted and Sesshomaru's tongue slipped between them as his head tilted to deepen the kiss.

Kagome had never been one who thought she would enjoy 'French Kissing'. For some reason the thought of having someone else's_tongue_ in her mouth had never appealed. It just seemed far too gross to contemplate, no matter how her friends raved or dreamed about it. After all, she knew the funk that could develop in her own mouth from meals and what not, she didn't need anyone else's. And the Gods forbid if they drank coffee.

As such she was entirely unprepared for the sensation as Sesshomaru's tongue started to dance with her own. Lightning shot down her spine and the electricity of it pooled somewhere south of her navel. Vaguely she was aware of a higher pitched moaning sound followed by a lower one, but completely failed to realized just where they came from. Instead, she could feel Sesshomaru's hand slip from her hip around to the small of her back, pulling her closer up against him as something warm and furry wrapped around her higher up her back.

She had no idea how long she had stood there, kissing and being kissed, but it was that last move that wound up snapping her back to temporal reality. It was all thanks to Sesshomaru's strange armor. She had worried briefly earlier that morning when Rin had literally flung herself at the Lord that the young girl would impale herself on the strange spikes he seemed to prefer. Somehow, most likely through lots of experience, the girl avoided injury. Kagome wasn't quite so lucky.

As the force on her upper back tried to pull her closer Kagome found up close and personal that spikes on a chest plate made for a very bad wardrobe choice when kissing. As she began to be pressed into them she discovered that they were, in fact, just as pointy as they looked and the sudden, unexpected pain very effectively removed the cloud from her brain.

_By all that is holy,_ she squealed in her mind,_I'm kissing Sesshomaru! Act be damned, this is not going to help matters!_

She tried to pull back slightly only to have Sesshomaru follow, his tongue still stroking hers as he tried to pull her closer. Of course, while the stroking tongue tried to send her back to her previous habitation of Mushdom, the spike thoroughly evicted her. Kagome squealed slightly and jerked her head back, effectively breaking the kiss.

Instantly she became aware of three things very quickly. One, kissing for a long time makes for a necessity of large amount of air very quickly. Two, Sesshomaru's eyes got very big when he was truly startled. And Three, she could no longer feel Massoumo anywhere nearby.

"Se…Sesshomaru," she breathed as she tried to get the right amount of oxygen to her brain. He blinked at her for a moment, his eyes still wide and completely blank in a whole new way. "Your armor…"

He blinked at her again for a moment before glancing down to see where she was trying to lean her upper body away from the spikes she was being pressed into. He immediately loosened his hold but did not release her. Instead, his eyes closed as his forehead dropped to rest against hers as he seemed to be trying to simultaneously to even out his breathing and shatter his molars.

Kagome stayed silent, trying to let him recover from whatever Instinct had overcome him. Her hands were still pressed against his shoulders from where she had tried to push her top away from him and she stayed very still in the hopes of not aggravating his Beast any further than it must already be.

Finally, his arm around her back seemed to loosen slightly, though he still didn't let go. He did manage to draw in a deep breath through his clenched teeth, though.

"Massoumo?" he asked softly, eye squeezed tightly shut.

"Gone," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru nodded ever so slightly, taking her head with it as they were still pressed together at the brow. If it had been any other situation she would have found it romantic or cute or endearing. As it was, she was just hoping that Sesshomaru could regain control of himself.

"I…uh…," she started slowly, watching as Sesshomaru's golden eyes opened the slightest bit to look at her. "I should probably go make some lunch or something. Over there. Down wind."

Sesshomaru seemed to gulp, a move that seemed completely out of place for the stoic Lord. "That would probably be a very good idea," he managed to strangle out.

Kagome waited for a moment for him to release her so she could do just that...and waited a couple more.

"Um…Sesshomaru," she started. "You're going to have to let go."

Sesshomaru's arm tightened ever so slightly before she could feel him forcibly trying to relax, the muscles so tense they were damn near shaking.

"Believe me," he said through clenched teeth and closed eyes, "this Sesshomaru is trying."

Kagome felt her conscious spring to life and hit her in the gut. Guilt washed through her as she was once more face with just how little control Sesshomaru had over all of this, and that in the end, he was the actual victim here. If only she wasn't so stupid as to have gotten caught in the first place, if only she wasn't so useless that she couldn't have snagged Massoumo herself at the spring…then Sesshomaru would never have been forced into this kind of position. It was her fault…

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling the telltale burn of tears forming behind her eyes and her guilt overwhelmed her. She hated to see someone else suffering, and it was ten times worse to know that she was the reason for it.

This, out of everything, seemed to draw Sesshomaru out of whatever place of struggle he'd been residing. His eyes opened, his arm loosened, and he pulled back to look her in the face. For the first time, Kagome saw something akin to confusion flash through the Lord's golden eyes. That only made her feel worse as she dropped her own head just as the first of the tears spilled over her lashes.

The next thing she knew, his hand had left her back and was lifting her face, his thumb brushing away her tears of remorse.

"No, Kagome," he said softly, "no tears. You bear no fault in this, and the loss of control was my own." He snorted so slightly and refined that she somehow felt wrong calling it that before continuing. "You are entirely too alluring, in more than just scent."

It's amazing the power of embarrassment, as it more than managed to dry up her tears of guilt more effectively than Sesshomaru's protestations of her guilt. She felt her cheeks warm…bringing other parts with it, and quickly tamped down on the feeling.

"You don't mean that, Sesshomaru-sama," she said, avoiding his gaze. "It's the spell talking."

With his hand on her face instead of her back she managed to step back a pace before she was drawn up short. Kagome looked down in surprise to find herself wrapped up in the fluffy white fur she had recently discovered was actually Sesshomaru's tail. It appeared to have looped around the both of them sometime during the kiss and while he was no longer pressing her against him, it made it impossible to move further._So that's what that was pulling me forward…_

"Forgive me," Sesshomaru said, taking a step back himself as the fur began to unwind itself and settle back around his shoulder. Kagome watched, absolutely fascinated. Sure, she'd seen him use it before as a weapon, but she hadn't really realized it could move on its own. "Mokumoku-sama sometimes has a mind of his own."

Kagome blinked and looked up at the Demon Lord she was now separated from, completely shocked. "You call your tail Mokumoku-sama?" She'd heard of guys naming certain parts…but come on.

If she hadn't been so close to him still she probably wouldn't have seen the slight twitch of his lips that seemed to be fighting a smile. "No, I call Mokumoku-sama my tail."

Kagome blinked, completely confused._Okay…nope. Does not compute._

"Huh?"

This time she could definitely see the twitch of his lips and thought about getting annoyed. If there was one thing Kagome couldn't stand, it was being laughed at.

"Mokumoku-sama is an embodiment of my youki. It is a symbol of power and my control over it, a traditional manifestation among the Shiro Inu. However, he acts and feels very much like my tail and I have always thought of him as such. I do not know if it is the same for others as it would be far too gouache to ask such a thing, but it is my experience."

Kagome just blinked at him for a moment, having absolutely nothing to say to that._Huh, so much for my conversational skills._ She mused idly. Well, at least the tension seemed to be broken somewhat. Then again…she looked at Sesshomaru, who was studiously _not_ looking at her. There was tension in every line of his body. Even his tail…Mokumoku…whatever, seemed to be tense. Perhaps she had better go back to her original plan and give the Taiyoukai a moment to compose himself.

"I'm…ah…I'm going to go see about that lunch thing," she stammered, giving herself a mental head smack for smoothness. Sesshomaru just gave her a jerky nod, still not looking at her anymore. "Yeah…"

Kagome move away quickly, trying not to look like she was fleeing._If this is any indication of what a Courting entails, we are in **biiiiig**trouble._

**ooOoo**

Sesshomaru stood where Kagome had left him, eyes closed, fist clenched, while he fought for the control that had fled him. He was not nearly as composed on the inside as he tried to appear. All things considered, that said quite a lot.

A kiss should not, by any means, have affected him as much as it had. It wasn't even that much of a kiss, at least, not to his standards. It was obvious that Kagome was rather inexperienced when it came to such things. He had felt her surprise as he had deepened it, coaxing her tongue to dance with his. And for some reason he had found that all the more appealing. Which_really_ made no sense, considering that he had always preferred more experienced females when it came to such things. He supposed that innocence had its charm, but he had never really desired it since it was usually accompanied with bumbling, bashfulness, and a general tendency to make more of things emotionally than there really was. Far too often the innocent maiden mistook lust for love and that could bring about any number of headaches that were definitely not worth the momentary abandon.

Perhaps it was the spell, perhaps something else he refused to think on, but the moment his lips had touched hers…the world exploded. His blood had raced with fire and his Inu had damn near howled. Even her obvious innocence had set him soaring, the timidity of her tongue thrilling him instead of discouraging. And he hadn't even gotten that far into kissing her, barely beginning to advance the innocent kiss into something more carnal.

Sesshomaru cursed himself. If it hadn't been for his armor…he had no idea where things would have gone. One of the other problems with innocence was that it tended to allow one to be overwhelmed by the sensations. He knew Kagome had gone along with the kiss at first as part of the act to convince Massoumo that they were stuck in his trap. But later…the scent of her arousal was still on the air and it certainly wasn't helping him regain control.

He gritted his teeth as he fought against his instincts. Kagome's response had been totally innocent, completely natural, and it was driving him insane. If she had been appalled at the kiss it would have been easier, his Protection instincts could have taken control and aided him. But as it was…the fact that she had not only be aroused by the kiss but responded_willingly_ was making that impossible. In all his thoughts and preparations as to how this rouse would go he had never imagined that she would have shown any_willingness_…a completely innocent response, pure and natural, and it was reeking absolute havoc on him.

He stood there, as still as possible, and was about to go out of his mind with_need_. He needed her, needed to touch her, to hold her, to feel her move beneath him, feel himself inside her. He needed to growl in her ear and bury his nose in her hair. He needed to hear her moan his name, snuggle into his tail, smile up at him with a soft and contented expression. He needed her soft voice and her warm laugh, needed her sparkling eyes and her daring smile. He needed…

_I need to get rid of this tent in my pants,_ he thought wryly. In the past it wouldn't have been a problem. There were plenty of females more than willing to help, but right now even the thought of thinking about them touching him was completely repulsive. There was only one he could accept at this point. And, joy of joys, she was the one that he could not have. But if he didn't do something soon he was either going to die of the pain or pounce on her.

_Something else, I need to think of something else._

He closed his eyes and starting going over treaties in his head line for line, the same way he had learned them as a pup. When that didn't help he started attempting to calculate the distance to the moon. No good. All it made him do was think of how she would look with a moon symbol upon her neck, which of course led to how that symbol of royalty would get there…and that just made things worse.

_By all that is holy…_ he groaned in his mind._If I cannot find something that will distract me from this soon I am going to have to take matters into my own hand…but with Massoumo wandering around who knows where I can't even leave long enough to do that. Shit. Something, something…surely this Sesshomaru can find…_

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open at the sound of Jaken's harsh screech. A moment later he caught the rather putrid, swampy scent of his fanatical servant and then the little imp was in front of him staring up at him with a devotion that bordered on the uncomfortable.

_Well, that did it._ He almost kissed the imp with relief as he felt himself cool. _Ah, Jaken, the eternal mood killer. I knew there was a reason I kept him around._

"O Great Lord Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken intoned as he kneeled before him, "this lowly Jaken has done as his Lord bid and humbly presents the requested item."

Sesshomaru fought the urge to wince and the toad's prostrations as said servant raised an ornately carved, rectangular box above his head with both hands. There were times he seriously wondered why he kept the foul smelling, obsequious creature with him, but the fact of that matter was that he had no more loyal a servant. Normally kappa weren't so faithful, but Jaken's blind obsession with him made many things possible that otherwise would not be. There was no other he knew that would do his bidding so thoroughly and without thought. He knew without a doubt that when he had instructed Jaken to retrieve the box without allowing anyone to know that the toad would do so without fail. The kappa's service was both a blessing and, to his nose, a curse.

Besides, the little imp owed him a life debt, however unintentional, and Sesshomaru wasn't keen too have him die with it unfulfilled. He didn't need the toad's spirit to follow him through an eternity of reincarnations.

"Jaken," he said and immediately the adoring yellow eyes were fixed on him. "Take Ah-Un to Rin and inform my half-brother and his group that Massoumo has already made one appearance. Inuyasha is to go to the hot springs near here and see if he cannot detect some sort of scent or trail."

"Yes, O Lord," Jaken bowed. "And what shall this humble Jaken do then?"

Sesshomaru stared at him, his face unmoving. What did he think he was to do? Dance a jig? "You are to stay with Rin and ensure her safety until you are summoned."

Jaken blinked at him. "But…but my Lord! Cannot this Jaken be of more use to you here? Surely you will be wanting of his aid to keep the treacherous female from overstepping…"

A low growl cut Jaken off before Sesshomaru even knew he was growling. The moment he had started to malign Kagome his Beast had reacted._Control, Sesshomaru. Control._

"Are you questioning me, Jaken?"

Jaken's already bulbous eyes grew to frightening proportions and Sesshomaru repressed the urge to take a step back, least they popped.

"No! Oh my Great Lord, this Jaken would never dare to…"

"Quiet." Jaken gulped and immediately closed his beak. "Go."

With a frightened squeak the toad was off. If only everything in his life was so easy. Sesshomaru heaved a mental sigh and looked down at the box in his hand. Here was the final piece of their deception. His eyes drifted up to the direction Kagome had taken and froze. She was kneeling on the ground in front of a cleared off piece of earth with a ring of stones and unlit fire. That was right, she had mentioned doing something about lunch. But for the life of him, she seemed somehow stymied. The Lord felt the corners of his mouth lift at the adorable little scowl that had settle over her features, her pink lips puckering in thought.

_Jaken. I must think of Jaken._he schooled himself as he felt the memory of their kiss start to creep up on him._Who would have ever thought that the Great Sesshomaru would be forced to trade one torture for another._ With that he headed down to the stream and his own personal hell.

* * *

**AN:** And that's the end of that chapter. I meant to make it longer, but truthfully...I started to fizzle on the next part. I decided not to make anyone wait any longer and go ahead an post this one. Though I hope it's not as fluffy as it wound up feeling...yeesh. Well, the good news is that it means that I'm already started on the next part. Anyone wanna help me hogtie my muse so he'll stay in one friggin' place? Read and Review!


	13. Update Announcement

To all my readers,

I've posted a notice on SS and thought I should post one here as well. I wanted to apologize for how long it has taken me to update, but I ran into a bit of a problem. Namely being that my neighbors apparently like to play with matches. (Actually, it was a polyester/flammable scarf draped over too high wattage of a lamp…dude, totally weak.) In any event, my computer had a melt down and my work went up in smoke. Literally. Thank god for renter's insurance. So the effect has been a gigantic headache of cleaning up, replacing, moving…etc. Also thankfully, my fanfic's to date were online so I could at least see what was written, since not many of my Word files were able to be restored. I've been working on the next update (which was almost friggin' finished!!!!!!) but with everything going on and the gigantic muse killer that is loosing twenty pages worth of writing and having to write it all over again, it's been somewhat slow. I thank you all for your patience and your continued support. It means a lot to me that there are still people out there that want to read my stuff. So thank you again, and remember…if you want to drape a scarf over a lamp for mood lighting, use an extremely low wattage bulb and a less than flammable scarf!!! Better yet, don't.

Love to one and all,

AG


End file.
